


Prince of Nothing Charming

by harrietspecter



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietspecter/pseuds/harrietspecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter is a law student at Harvard Law School; Donna Paulsen is a master's student at Northeastern who works at Harvard. A chance encounter at the library sets into motion a future of feelings. [Career backstory, not super AU but AU enough?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Suitors! Thanks for the lovely welcome and kudos on Synecdoche. It was a very warm welcome and I appreciate all the readers, especially the reviewers. I'm super busy with school (yes, my school does extend into summer) but I hope to bring you this story in a somewhat regular fashion. Who knows how that will be though. My lovely Lena, amazing friend and beta, has read through these first two chapters and so I have those already done.
> 
> This is a story of my own headcanon. It is purely fictional, unless some of it come true and then its really canon. But this is a backstory for Harvey and Donna of my own making. And I hope you guys enjoy it too! It's going to feature all the characters soon enough, but right now its all about Harvey and Donna :) Cheers!

It wasn’t often that he came here—He was more of the people-smart than the book smart type of law student, a soon-to-be lawyer if everything went well. But he’s here because he didn’t actually have any personal experience with this topic so to the library he had to go. He had searched the card catalogue and found where he needed to go. It wasn’t that late in the afternoon but the place was quiet with only a few law students perusing the stacks and hoping no other student had currently checked out the circulating copy of the reference material when he stopped at the end of the stack he needed.

He was instantly struck by her red hair placed in a perfect up-do. She was placing books back onto the shelf in the unit a few down from where the catalogue said his book would be. He slicked his hair back and walked up casually to her.

"Can I help you?" She asked. She didn't even bother to look up at him.

"I need a book," Harvey began.

"This is a library, it's full of books," Donna said as she went back to reading the spine labels to make sure she’s shelved all the appropriate books.

"A law book," Harvey tried.

"You're in the right library," Donna told him.

"I thought you “librarian” types were supposed to be helpful and  _shh_  at everything I say,” Harvey quipped as he looked her up and down. “And also wear giant glasses, hair pulled back and oversized cardigans that drown your figure and hunchback.”

Her figure was showcased with the simple pair of black dress pants and a crimson coloured blouse. It actually highlighted the red in her hair. _Fiery on the inside and out_ , he thought. He couldn't see any glasses so he figured that was a stereotype. She looked like the hot librarian over the grumpy grandma kind.

"And I thought lawyers were supposed to have a way with words," she countered. Moving her cart of books along, Harvey snagged the book he was actually going to look for before she had caught his eye.

"You come here often?" Harvey asked.

"You use those lines often?" Donna smirked and actually looked at him for the first time. She pointed to her name tag. "I work here."

"You know your way around the law section," Harvey said as he watched her effortlessly put the books back on the shelf. "Do you go here?"

"Northeastern," Donna said as she moved to the other side of the stacks.

"And yet, you work here," Harvey said.

"Harvard has a more extensive collection for my thesis," Donna shrugged. "I volunteer here in exchange for a library card."

"Seriously?" Harvey asked. "They give those out to anyone these days."

Donna gave him a nod and pushed the cart over two units, Harvey followed like a lost puppy.

"What's your thesis on?" Harvey asked.

Donna stared. It was only appropriate after a seemingly total stranger walks up to you, starts a conversation with the occasional borderline comment, and follows you while you’re just trying to do your job. His brown eyes held a bit of wonder and even a hint of playfulness and she couldn’t help but draw out their conversation.

"Intellectual property rights," Donna said with a sigh. "I wrote my other master’s thesis along the same lines, minus the law jargon. That’s the only thing I'm having trouble with. And I don't even know why in talking to you."

"Because you know that I can help," Harvey shrugged.

"You're only a law student. And not even in the top ten. Why should I need your help?" Donna told him.

"How do you even know this?" Harvey asked.

"I'm Donna, I know things," she shrugged.

Harvey opened his mouth only to close it again. She raised her brow and declared herself the victor if he couldn’t make a fun comeback. She watched as he tilted his head ever so slightly and finally spoke.

"I'll make a deal with you, miss high and mighty. You help me get to the top ten, I'll help you with the legal jargon," Harvey said.

"And how will I know it's not a ploy for you to just get into my pants," Donna asked her eyebrows raised in question.

"Because if I wanted to get into your pants I'd have to wine and dine you, not sell you some hypothetical tit for tat," Harvey shrugged.

"Fine," Donna stuck her hand out. He gripped hers and shook. She didn't think he would have soft, smooth skin, but he did. And he was quickly gaining the upper hand— a fact he very well knew.

"I have classes Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday," Donna told him. "I work here on Friday and Saturday."

"Then I'll see you Saturday," Harvey said.

Donna walked off with her cart of books before he could even ask what her full name was. He smiled to himself, a woman who could stand on her own against him and not be charmed by his hair and smile.

* * *

 

The library was quiet with a few faculty members and students milling about. The lights were dimmed with just one bank turned on to allow natural sunlight filter through. He didn’t have to look far for her this morning—she was sitting near the front of the library, her head peeking over the large computer monitor.

"I brought a print out of the things my professors seem to think I need to work on," he told her as he strolled into the library that following Saturday.

His hair was mused and his button-down was let down a few buttons. He was suave, she'd give him that much credit.

"Surprised ego wasn't the first thing on the list," she smiled up at him from her seat behind the desk as she read through the list.

"They all know when it's a lost cause," Harvey shrugged.

"Spelling? Seriously, there are dictionaries for that," Donna sighed. This might take longer than she thought, she sighed internally and set the paper down on her computer keyboard.

He made a little motion with his hands and she sighed as she moved under her desk and brought her backpack up to the counter.

"I don't think about spelling as I do this stuff. I write the big words to confuse the shit out of everyone. The assistants and associates proof-read documents," Harvey told her—as if that's what she should have concluded, too.

"Of course they should," she said in her most sarcastic tone.

"Did you bring your thesis?" Harvey asked.

"How do I know you're not going to use it for your culminating paper?" Donna asked.

"Because I've had my culminating paper done for months. And I may be a lot of things but a cheater isn't one of them. In any sense of the word," Harvey told her seriously.

His tone changed as he spoke about cheating. Not overly so but she reads body language and she might not know him that well but cheating obviously strikes a chord with Harvey Specter.

"Need me to proofread?" Donna asked as an olive branch.

"Sure. As soon as I read your thing. You have first years to help," Harvey said as he backed away from her desk with her backpack in hand. She wondered briefly when he took it from the desk but put the thought in the back of her mind as she plastered on a smile to help the students.

An hour later, Harvey was thumbing through a law textbook and Donna walked over to his table. Her hair was now up in a ponytail and she looked ready to hurl a textbook at someone or something… the heavier the better.

"First years?" Harvey asked, already knowing the answer.

"I hate them all," Donna said as she sat down in the chair opposite Harvey, her chin in her hands as she placed her elbows on the table. She watched him work, nose metaphorically buried in the law books in front of him.

"I made some notes, with references back to whatever cases I used," Harvey said. "Might want to spell check before adding them in."

"Oh my god, your handwriting is chicken shit," she shook her head as she tried to take the papers back.

"What?" Harvey asked and looked back down at his writing. "I can read this perfectly fine."

“What does that even say?” She asked as she tilted her head. “Is that a quote from a movie?”

“It’s a reference code for the new patents,” he told her.

He looked miffed and she laughed quietly. He released his grip on the papers and capped the pen and closed the lid.

"You did this all, for me?" Donna asked. His brown eyes were like liquid quicksand, slowly sucking her in.

He nodded and at her skeptical look, raised a brow.

“Rumour has it, you're one of the most self-centred future lawyers out there," Donna clarified. "I may not go here but I have a pulse on the Harvard Law School class. You all come here to celebrate mock trial victories. God knows why you come to the library when there are bars to go to."

"Don't believe all the rumours," Harvey said as he got up from his chair. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Donna asked. She threw her papers into her backpack and he placed the law books onto the cart to go back onto the shelves.

"Lunch. All that research made me hungry," Harvey said.

"I have work to do," Donna said.

"I called a friend who owes me a few favours. He's taking over the rest of your shift," Harvey told her.

"I can't," Donna shook her head.

Harvey grabbed her wrist lightly and looked at her as they both felt the metaphorical spark run through them at the touch of skin against skin.

"Do you trust me?" he asked as he stepped closer.

"Yes," Donna said. It was quick out of her mouth. She had known this guy one week and she knew, somewhere deep down inside of her, that she could trust him with anything and everything.


	2. Chapter 2

He was following her around as she put various books back on their shelves. Occasionally he would help out when she handed him a book but he mostly studied her and the books. If he was honest with himself, he studied her more often than the books. Her hair wasn't up in the usual style she always seemed to wear when she worked. He wondered when he started to notice how she wore her hair. As they walked down the long aisle of shelving units, he wondered if she enjoyed torturing him by silently working. The silence wasn't awkward; he would just rather be having a conversation with her.

"My last mock trial is coming up," he said suddenly.

She turned towards him after she placed the book in the right spot.

"Do you need some words of encouragement?" she teased. "You'll be great."

"I might have said thank you if it didn't sound like you were placating me,” he sighed.

I'd rather have you as my client," Harvey said.

“Wait, you didn’t let me finish,” she said. “You’ll do great as long as you’re not up against that bow-tie wearing douchebag, Stemple.”

His eyes narrowed and she muffled her laugh.

"I've always been the prosecutor, so I didn't ever need a client. My professor wants to change it up. I'm two for two going up against the number one in our class," he told her—completely ignoring the shots fired about the three losses of his moot record to that guy.

"Your old friends with benefits girl. What was her name? Oh, that's right. Dana Scott… Scottie," Donna smirked. She tapped her finger on the binding of the books as she waited for his response.

"I thought you didn't like to talk about her," Harvey said. He didn't miss the looks they gave each other when Scottie came into the library to study or whatever she did here.

"I don't. I just wanted to remind you that I'm well aware of your reputation and who is number one in your class," Donna said as she began to walk off.

"So, are you going to help me? I've never defended a person. And I hear you're quite the actress when you want to be. I like to crush my opponents, your acting skills may prove valuable," he said. "If I win, I move up to number five in my class."

"Let me guess, you have connections at Northeastern? Asked my friends what my secret talent is? Have you been stalking me, Harvey Specter? And if you lose, you stay where you are? Not everyone can be in the top three," she smiled sweetly and grabbed a book from her cart.

"I'll never tell. Maybe if you're married to the library. And you have two libraries," Harvey said. He placed his hands on her book cart to keep her from walking off again.

"Three if you count the public one. Four if you count the one back home. Although that one was really small, so more like 3.5 libraries," Donna laughed at his expression.

"Oh my god. You are a nerd," Harvey shook his head.

"And yet you weren't complaining about it these past months when you went from fifteen to six," Donna pointed out.

"I've already said thank you," Harvey told her. He had taken her out to dinner whenever they posted the class standings and revealed his new class rank. Which was usually every week. "I'm surprised Jessica hasn't sent you a wine and cheese basket or my professors haven't called to ask you to join me in my classes to keep me in line."

Donna looked him over closely. This was as far as he was going to get to pleading for her help. It was rather charming, the little upturn of his lips in a smile when he knew the exact moment she caved.

"What day is your mock trial?" Donna asked.

"A week from tonight," he said. "I know you usually have class today, but I figured it might get cancelled again or something."

"I don't have that class anymore," Donna said. "I finished it as soon as I submitted my thesis for review. It was just an editing class."

"So you're free then," Harvey said more than asked.

It was kind of endearing how cocky he seemed to be. She thought it was strange to feel this way towards an attitude she usually hated. It was those damn expressive eyes and his little smile that appeared in the corner of his mouth when he was proud of himself.

"I'll have to check what day I present to the panel. If it turns out I'm free, I'll be your defendant," Donna said. "Meanwhile, you're going to be late to class."

"How do you know my schedule?" Harvey asked as he checked his watch. It was strange that she was correct.

"I'm Donna, I know," Donna shrugged and smiled.

Harvey shook his head and moved to leave. He knocked on the spines of the books and gave her a small smile.

"I'll call you as soon as I get the case file," he said.

"Go," Donna shooed him away.

As soon as he reached the end of the row he looked back at Donna and smiled as she continued stacking the books.

* * *

 

She had seen the look Scottie gave her as she entered Harvey's Thursday night law class and sat down in one of the corner rows. She wasn't lying to Harvey when she said she had a finger on the pulse. Everyone seemed to trust her with their secrets. She could handle it; she was the best secret keeper she knew. It was probably all those times when her older sisters kept telling her  _don't tell mom and dad_. She had learned at an early age, bartering in secrets was a good way to get on top.

Shaking out of her reverie, she noticed Harvey wasn't there yet. He had two classes tonight, across campus from each other. He was fit and seemed to make it on time by the marks of participation and attendance he handed her each week, but she was early. Now that her editing class was finished, she didn't have much to do on Thursdays. Before she could make any further assessment of her schedule, Harvey had finally shown up.

He strode into the room like he owned it, making him very different than the Harvey Specter she had seen at the library.

"Hey," he greeted her as he sat down next to her in the row she had picked out to wait in.

They still had ten minutes to prep, time neither party needed.

"Hey. Any last minute advice I need to give you?" Donna smirked as he set his briefcase on his lap. He looked rather adorable all fixed up in a suit and tie. His tie was crooked from his walk, but she wasn't going to point that out yet.

"Give it your best shot," Harvey shrugged.

"All right. Here it goes," she said. "Mock trial is all about figuring out what kind of lawyer you're going to be. There are only two kinds of lawyers- winners and losers- pick which one you want to be. Winners don't make excuses, they find out how the other side is going to play the game and they crush them."

"Kind of aggressive don't you think?" he asked.

"I thought you liked to pack a punch," Donna said.

"I do. I just didn't know you liked to do the same," Harvey smiled a little.

"When your dad winds up with girls and no boys, he at least tries to instil some of that manly confidence you can only pass down to a boy. My sisters were girly girls who wore dresses and skirts and wouldn't play in the puddles. I was the only one who took his advice and look at me now. Although, I think he used sports teams in his speeches. Figured the lawyer thing might bring it down to your level of playing field," Donna said.

"It was helpful, thanks. You wear dresses and skirts though," Harvey pointed out. He had looked at her, often, if he was honest with himself. And she was wearing a skirt tonight.

"Only because you like to see me in them. Did you think I wouldn't notice you like to stare at my legs? I'm not as blind as you like to think," she teased. She watched as he looked away and she shook her head.

Before he said another word, his professor walked into the room and summoned Scottie and Harvey down to “chambers” which was really the far corner of the classroom. Since Donna was his defendant, she stood up as well so she would be closer to where the mock trial would actually take place.

"Harvey," she called out quietly as he moved to exit the row.

He turned and his eyebrow rose in silent questioning.

"Here," she said walking up to him. "Your tie is crooked."

Her fingers moved under the knot and she loosened it before making it perfectly straight for him. Standing so close to him, she could almost feel the heat from his skin on her fingers as she accidentally brushed her knuckle against his neck. She tapped her fingers, dragging them down the sides of the material and looked up. He was watching her carefully and she held in a breath as he leaned in.

"Thanks," he told her quietly.

"Sure," she nodded. She looked to the front to find Scottie staring at them. She cleared her throat and looked to the floor. She hoped her cheeks weren't flush like the insides of her felt.

He let her move out of the row before he led the way down to the front. Their fingers brushed along the way down the aisle and she couldn't keep the small smile off her lips.

As Donna sat in the chair next to him, she felt his confidence roll out in waves. He kept his ego in check, most of the time. But the confidence had everything to do with his preparation. She had wondered if they got to choose the topic of the mock trial. After all, she was now a master of intellectual property rights and this mock trial was all about it. And he should have been a master as well since he had helped her form the sound argument in legal terms. It also helped that Harvey had her as a secret weapon.

The room was pretty full for this kind of thing, she noticed. She didn't look back often, but when she was on the stand—a chair in front of the room beside the professor acting as judge—she used her emotions she had learned to produce on cue in drama class, to her full advantage. Little did Scottie know she was a theatre nerd who's been acting in plays since she was a little girl. Now, of course, she did it for her film student friends on the side. Of course, Harvey knew as soon as he began to question her and a tear dropped perfectly in sync with her laboured breathing, he had his case made.

She actually felt bad for Scottie, but only for a moment. But then the woman had given her a look as if Donna had stolen her man, yet again. And, at that point, Donna wanted Harvey to crush her case. She had turned to see the smirk from Harvey as Scottie questioned another witness. And at some point, she realised she had won his case for him.

As soon as his professor said he was ruling in favour of the defence, she watched Harvey's smirk widen to a shit-eating grin.

"Three for three," he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head in exasperation as he got up. She watched as he shook hands with his opposing counsel.

"Well, you may be better at being married to the library, but I'm good where it counts the most. The courtroom. With real cases and real people," Harvey said as he shook hands with Scottie.

"Wouldn't a mock trial be fake, too?" Scottie asked.

"You're just mad because I've beaten you all three times. You've been bested by the number six in class. Oh, wait, number five now," Harvey said as he placed his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels.

"You sure you don't want to do our usual celebration?" she asked Harvey. "I mean she's only your study buddy, right?"

"I'm sure," Harvey said as he dropped eye contact with Scottie. He backed up a step as she moved forward, most likely to grab his tie.

Scottie nodded and proceeded to walk away to gather her things while Harvey turned to find Donna still staring at him.

"What?" Harvey asked as he came back to the table and gathered his things.

"Just taking this moment in," she smiled. "I'm surprised you're not going to Widener with her or even Langdell Hall."

"Why would I do that? I'm not with her," Harvey told her. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"You don't have to be with her. Remember, I know your reputation. I work in both of the libraries, I heard about how that old lady caught you both at Widener. She was wondering what a couple law students were doing there,” Donna reminded him as she stood up to gather her own bag.

"And I'm telling you, I know what they say. That doesn't mean its all true,” Harvey pointed out, again.

"I rest my case,” Donna shrugged.

The room wasn’t as full as when they started but there were still students milling about. Mock trials are still tomorrow and Monday, according to Harvey, and she assumes they lingering students are conferring with one another on strategies used.

"Thank you," he said as they walked side by side out the door.

"I'll always use the opportunity to one-up your fellow classmates and use my acting skills," Donna said as she turned towards him slightly. Her shoulder knocked with his and she didn't miss the low laugh he gave.

They took the stairs down and out the building, halting at the edge of the sidewalk.

"I have to catch the red line," Donna said. She was stalling, they both were.

"I'll drive you back," he told her.

"You don't have to. I'm a big girl, I can ride the metro at night by myself," she said.

"I don't do gentlemanly gestures often. Take it or leave it," he told her.

"Fine. I'll pretend you’re a gentleman and take it," she said. "Lead the way."

His grin almost made her walk towards the red line instead of his car.

"Seriously?" she asked as they came up to his car.

"It's Jessica's. She has a driver and doesn't want it to sit and waste away in her garage," he shrugged.

"She trusts you with a 1967 Shelby?" Donna raise her eyebrows skeptically.

"Guess she has more faith in me than I thought. Plus, Steve McQueen drives this kind of car not the managing partner of New York City's number one corporate law firm," he shrugged. "Now get in and tell me where you live. I'm crossing the river for you."

"My hero," Donna said sarcastically as she rambled off her address in Boston.

The car ride was quick, companionable silence filled the car with the soft strains of music Donna couldn't identify off the top of her head.

She thought it was a little strange when he was getting out of the car at the same time she was. But he rounded the car and stood on the sidewalk in front of her, keeping her from her apartment mere steps away. She was about to ask him why he got out when she lost her train of thought as he stepped close and kissed her.

Her hand that wasn't curled onto the strap of her bag, flailed for a moment, not sure where to go. It ended up snaking its way up his chest to grab a piece of his suit jacket. She briefly thought about it wrinkling if she held it any tighter. His hands held her secure, cupping both her cheeks in his palms. When he pulled back to end the kiss, she took a breath before kissing him back. She tugged on his jacket to press them together as she closed her eyes and kissed him just as thoroughly as he did to her.

"I'm sorry," he said as they both pulled away at the same time. "I had to do that."

"Yeah," was all she supplied.

"I honestly wanted to do that the moment you said that it was a library and therefore full of books," Harvey said as he leaned back and released her from his grasp.

Her cheeks felt flushed and frozen at the same time. She rather liked the contradicting feelings of hot and cold.

"So you waited all these months?" she smirked.

"You're scary. And I didn't want you thinking I just wanted to get in your pants. I do have that reputation after all," he said. "You eat little undergrads and douchebag law students alive."

"And yet, you still want to kiss me," she told him.

"Well, who wouldn't find that a little hot?" Harvey shrugged.

"Goodnight, Harvey," she told him with a smile and a small laugh.

"Goodnight, Donna," he nodded.

He waited until she was safely in her apartment before heading back into the car. He noticed her at the window and gave her a brief wave as she extended her fingers one by one in a wave.

* * *

 

On Monday, he was waiting for her outside her classroom. They hadn't talked to each other since the mock trial night. The night he had decided to kiss her, and the night she had kissed him back. She shook her head as she caught him lounging against the wall.

"You look like an expensive statue," she greeted him as she came out the door.

"And you look like a student," he said as he took in her attire. "Are you sure you're not a hobo? I don't know if I should be seen with a hobo. Might ruin my reputation."

"A hobo can't afford these clothes," she countered. She looked down at her jeans and Northeastern sweater. "And I'm wearing this because I had to deal with a bunch of five-year-olds and watercolours."

"What the hell kind of classes do you have?" Harvey asked.

"It's some class experiment for ethics," she shrugged. " I think its really just to see how long we can go without going crazy from kids screaming. I need an aspirin and a nap after dealing with them for the past five hours."

She pulled her sunglasses out as they made their way outside the building and he looked over at her. She looked worn out, that was for sure.

"Don't you have class soon?" she asked as she headed in the general direction of her apartment.

"It was a mock interview for the final. Hence the suit," Harvey said, donning his own sunglasses.

"And you decided to hike it over the river because?" she asked, knowing he would finish the sentence for her.

"Because my mock interview was with my mock trial professor and he wanted you to know you were one of the most convincing witnesses he has ever had in his classroom," Harvey said honestly.

"You could have told me that over the phone, you know. Just remember that for when you have mock trials at your law firm with Jessica," she told him. "Now unless you're making me dinner, go away so I can nap and have a night of peace before I have to do this again tomorrow."

He still followed her, despite now leaving campus and heading into the residential area. His shoes clicked on the sidewalk and she maybe smirked a little as it made him sound like he was a princess. When they stopped at the intersection and she pressed the crosswalk button, he spoke up again.

"I can be quiet and make dinner," he exclaimed. "I'm very good at it when I want to be."

"Dinner or being quiet?" she asked as the signal to walk came on. Receiving no answer, she sighed. "Fine. I nap, you just be quiet and maybe I'll let you stay for dinner."

"Deal," he nodded. "My roommates are having some kind of Super Mario war with the neighbours. Didn't really want to deal with those idiots."

She giggled at that and when his brows rose above his sunglasses as if asking her why she shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t miss the fact her fingers brushed his own a few times in the remaining few blocks to her place. She watched him get a gentle upturn of his lips when it happened which did funny things to her feelings.

"Make yourself comfortable then," she said as she dropped her bag on the couch. She tossed him the remote for her TV. "Have fun."

He heard her bathroom door shut, or what he assumed was the bathroom and he looked around the living room. He absentmindedly turned on the TV and pulled up the TV guide to see what was on besides the local news. When he couldn’t find anything, he turned the TV to PBS and decided to check and see if the volume was audible down the hall. He didn’t want to wake her, after all.

It looked like she was out as soon as her head hit her pillow. She had changed from her jeans into sweatpants but left her sweater on. He assumed it hadn’t been a casualty of the kids. The stress lines on her face had disappeared in sleep and he found himself drawn to her. As he shut the door to keep the noise out of her room, he smiled softly to himself.

She woke two hours later, wrapped in her blankets and her door closed. She could smell something cooking but couldn't identify it off the top of her head. A knock sounded on her door and she opened it, seeing him standing on the other side.

"Didn't want you to sleep through dinner," he told her.

"You stayed," Donna noted.

"I said I'd be quiet and make you dinner," Harvey said. "I figured it might be a gesture of good faith or something."

"Thanks," she nodded. She could tell he was getting embarrassed and pat his shoulder as she left her bedroom and moved to the kitchen.

"Don't thank me until you've tried it. It might be awful," Harvey said.

"Smells good," she said, waiting at the counter for further instructions.

He dished their plates out and brought them to the table. She sat down, one foot under her leg on the chair and leaned forward.

He watched her as she examined the food.

"I can't eat with you watching me," she said as she looked up at him.

"Sorry," Harvey looked down and into his plate and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

She finally took a bite and he heard her sigh.

"Oh, this is good. Really, really good," Donna said honestly.

Harvey took a bite of his own and he smiled sheepishly.

"I know I didn't have eggplant in my fridge," she told him.

"I ran to the store. Not literally, of course. But I picked up a few things from my younger brother who wants to be a chef. This is the one thing I learned how to make really well," Harvey said.

"You'll either have to become my kitchen slave or teach me the recipe," she said as she took another bite of the eggplant parmesan.

"I'll think about it," Harvey smiled as she laughed to herself.

They were standing at her door, him slightly outside the door, her in the doorway. He had his hands in his pockets as she leaned against her doorframe. A neighbour passed and Donna held up a hand in greeting before looking back to him.

"Thank you for dinner," she said. "I didn't realise how much I missed a home cooked meal until now."

"You helped me win, I cooked as a thank you," Harvey shrugged.

Donna smiled to herself and she realised he didn't want to make a big deal of this.

"I'll see you this weekend?" Harvey asked.

"Saturday, 11-7," she rambled off her hours at the library for the weekend.

"Good," Harvey nodded.

"Night," Donna said as she leaned her temple against the doorframe and watched him.

"Night," he nodded.

She watched as he moved down the block and shut her door. She watched him through her window as he paused his stride and turned back towards her place. Pulling the door open to ask what he had forgotten, his lips were on hers and he had moved them inside her door. Before she knew it, she was pressed against the door at a slightly uncomfortable angle. He sure liked surprises, she thought to herself.

"I feel like if the door wasn’t trying to punish me, we're leaning heavily in a romantic comedy right now," she whispered as she laughed.

"Now you know how I feel," he agreed. He wordlessly apologized for the door as he wrapped an arm around her waist and she moved to stand up without the door support. "What's happening here?"

"I don't know," she whispered. Her eyes zeroed in on his lips. She might have licked hers unconsciously, she wasn't sure at this point.

"Trust your instincts," Harvey said.

"I can't," Donna whispered so quietly, he thought he might have been hearing things.

"I'm not what they say. At least not everything about me," he said. He knew he had a reputation, both as a law student and a guy who thoroughly enjoyed women. Especially women as beautiful as the one that was standing in front of him.

"My instincts tell me this is going to be messy, and probably be both the worst and greatest decision I make," she said quietly.

Harvey smiled sadly and nodded for posterity.

"Okay," he said quietly. He released her and was going to turn when her hand twisted in his shirt, keeping him close.

"What if I want to prove them wrong?" she asked.

"Your instincts?" he asked.

"And the people," Donna shrugged.

"Okay," Harvey said.

"Okay. But what about you?" Donna asked.

"I'm always up for a challenge. Especially when the odds are against me... us," Harvey said. His arm pulled her in closer.

"What do we do now?" Harvey asked after a moment of them standing there staring at each other.

"I think this is the part where you kiss me, declare your love for me, and tell me you've always wanted ginger babies," Donna teased.

Harvey laughed at her attempt to make light of the situation.

"This is the part where I go to bed and you stay to get up early with me or leave to sleep in," Donna said.

"Your place, your choice," Harvey said.

She looked up at him, noting the seriousness in his eyes. She could see the answer he would give her had she thrown the question back at him. But he was giving her complete control of the situation. Her hands moved to curl into his shirt and she balanced herself on her tiptoes, leaning towards him.

"Stay," she whispered.

He nodded and she bit her lip as a smile attempted to make an appearance on her lips. But before that happened, her lips pressed against his and he swallowed her smile in his kiss.

* * *

 

He had to go into the city this weekend. Apparently, Jessica was throwing him a graduation party and she wanted his input. He told her just to do it, but she threatened to not hire him, so he relented. They both knew that was an empty threat, but it was still effective and she always seemed to use it when he wasn't cooperating with her wishes.

Since he would be in the city, he was spending his last remaining hours of the week with Donna. They didn't do much today besides watch TV in each others company after he got out of yet another mock interview. He had to admit, it was nice to just sit and do nothing for the day. A welcome relief to the finals and bar exam he had been put off studying for.

He decided he should probably get to know her if she was going to go to his graduation party with him. Sure they had the last few months, but he was sure Jessica would be curious about the woman who finally got Harvey Specter on the straight and narrow. And they were sort of, kind of a thing. He wasn't sure what to call it. If she wanted a label, but he had given up his reputation as a lady's man as soon as he had stepped into the library and met her.

He laid his head against her thigh, his form spread out on the rest of the couch as she leaned against the edge of her cushion. Her fingers were in his hair, making random patterns as she talked. Her voice was soft and low. He would be happy with her reading the telephone book to him. But he listened intently, memorising her words as they washed over him.

"Cortland, New York, born and bred. We moved to Connecticut for a brief time while my dad had some trouble but he got back on his feet so they moved back. It's a small town in the middle of nowhere. It's like one of those towns on the postcards your friend sends you when they're travelling the world. You know, all those nice, brick buildings and the happy people milling around on the streets," Donna said as she ran a hand through his hair. "Youngest of three daughters, sisters went to SUNY in Cortland. One is now in nursing school. I needed to get out before that town swallowed me whole."

"So, you came here?" he asked.

"Sarah Lawrence for undergraduate," she said as she looked down at him. His brown eyes were looking up intently. "Why all the questions?"

"Curious," he shrugged.

"Didn't you hear the tale where curiosity killed the cat?" she asked.

"Good thing I'm not a cat," he said. He looked towards the television and sighed internally when he realised he would probably have to go back to his place soon.

She sensed he wasn't ready to talk about his personal life yet. So she refrained from questioning him at the moment. Plus, she didn’t tell him all about her family woes.

"You planning on taking the bar in July or February?" she asked suddenly changing topics.

"July. Why?" Harvey turned up to look at her.

"You know the application deadline is coming up?" Donna asked.

"It's April 1st," Harvey said as if everyone should know this important date.

"And tomorrow is the 28th of March," Donna told him.

"Oh, sh-," he began, lifting his head up off her thigh. She cut him off and a hand pushed on his chest to keep him from vaulting away.

"I called Jessica and told her you probably wanted in sooner rather than later. She reminded me you have a bad memory when it comes to things like this so we took care of it for you," Donna's smile widened as his eyes lost their crazy look.

"Thanks," he whispered as he leaned his head back on her thigh. "Jessica needs to hire you to keep track of me when we graduate."

"It is tempting. And think of all the shoes and bags I'd be able to buy with a paycheck like that," Donna sighed.

"Jessica said she would send the seat ticket and confirmation here," Donna remembered suddenly. "She said she didn't trust your roommates to give it to you."

"You sure you've never met her? Sounds like you're getting to be buddies," Harvey said.

"Yes, your future boss and I are so close, we're best friends. I know we've only spoken on the phone twice and I've seen her picture, but you can't stop our friendship," Donna teased.

"I should go," Harvey said through a yawn. He stretched his hands up and sighed.

"You better get that pressed before you wear that again," she said as she looked at his suit.

"Probably," he stood up and she looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks for dinner," she told him.

He nodded and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers and felt her hand raise to cup his cheek. Letting the moment linger longer than it should have, he pulled back with a smile on his face.

"See you Monday?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Night," he said.

"Night," she parroted.

As he closed the door, she suddenly wondered what she did before Harvey came into her life. This was her first weekend without him in three months and she was at a loss of what to do. Of course, it wasn't that she was so lovesick and into him, thoughts. It was the routine she would miss. Although, she would never, ever tell him that fact. She leaned deeper into the corner of the couch and sighed as she watched the theme to Star Trek appear on the screen before her.


	3. Chapter 3

Donna had snuck into Harvey's place easily. He didn't know she would be over, after all, he was in class and only one of his three roommates was home. Luckily, it was the roommate who didn't enjoy just staring at her. John at least talked to her like a normal human being. Harvey said it was because he pulled himself away from the video games while Dave and Evan only broke away from the console for class.

"If you continue to come over and bake, I will ignore the sounds that come from his bedroom," John said as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got out a pizza box, putting a few slices onto a paper towel before putting the box back.

"If you think you're ever going to try anything I bake after that comment you're sorely mistaken," Donna said as she cracked the egg into a separate bowl. She enjoyed this roommate's humour. It was like hers, dirty and amusing.

"I'm sorry Donna. I didn't mean it," John said. "You can even have my bag of Cheetos. I just bought them yesterday since Harvey said to clean the house because you were coming over this weekend. Luckily we cleaned last night since today is Wednesday."

"Bribery will get you everywhere, John," Donna said as she cracked another egg. "But shoo. Harvey's home and I wouldn't want him to know you bribed me with Cheetos."

Harvey entered his house and found John walking back to the couch with a slice of pizza.

"Whose car is out there?" Harvey asked as he shut the door. Last time he checked, he didn't know anyone who drove that kind of car currently parked in front of the house.

"Try the kitchen," John said. Harvey noticed the smirk but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I told you I was coming over," Donna said. "I have to do the survey thing."

"You drove? Is that your car in front?" Harvey asked.

Donna nodded and watched as John came into the kitchen again.

"You should dump him for me. I'll appreciate you and your car," John said.

Donna laughed and shook her head.

"You would want me only for the car," Donna said.

"You're pretty smoking hot," John said. He smirked as Harvey turned towards him. "Donna knows I'm kidding, bro. I love her like a sister."

"Go away, John before I let Harvey punch you for that comment," Donna said a she looked pointedly at her boyfriend's roommate.

John backed away with a wink and a wave.

"Now I remember why we spend as little time as possible here," she said as she beat the egg with a fork.

"I told you to make them at your place and bring only three over. But you wouldn't listen to me. You even brought your own things because you were afraid I wouldn't have anything," Harvey said as he sat down on the rickety stool they used for dining furniture.

"Guys will do a lot more for a girl if they know it's homemade," Donna said.

"What are you planning on asking them to do?" Harvey asked, not concerned, mostly just curious.

"A survey for one of my classes. It has to do with video games or something like that. I immediately thought of the three stooges," Donna said as she poured the eggs into her batter.

"There's only one over there. The other two are in class. And I think Dave and Evan would do it if you said hi to them," Harvey pointed out.

"But I can trust you to hand the surveys to them when they do get home and watch for any potential cheating, can't I?" Donna asked.

"Sure or you could always stay and give the survey to them in the morning," Harvey nodded. "And speaking of classes. I'm sure you know I have a final group project coming up. Anyway, my professor told Scottie and me to partner up."

Donna beat the batter more thoroughly than needed but looked up at him. He was looking at her with a strange look she had never seen before. It was slightly unnerving.

"What?" she asked.

"What, what?" he countered.

"I'm confused. Is this the part where I go all cave woman, bash you over the head and drag you back to the cave? Have my way with you and then go fight for your honour?" Donna laughed at his expression.

"Huh?" Harvey asked.

"I'm not sure why you're telling me about something you have to do for class," Donna said.

"I just thought you might want to know," he shrugged.

"I trust you to keep it in your pants", Donna said. "If not, I know where you live."

"I didn't mean it like that," Harvey said. "I would never cheat on you."

"So what are you saying? You want me to get jealous you're working with her? Please," Donna sighed.

"You're getting a little worked up about something you seem to not care about," he shrugged.

He knew it was the wrong thing to say but it flowed out of his mouth without his brain filtering it. He knew backtracking would only make it worse, as well as an apology so he let it drop. He knew to let her cool down before be even attempted the apology.

"Taste this," she said after a few moments of silent staring back and forth between them.

"It has eggs in it. Raw eggs," Harvey said.

"If I wanted to poison you, I could find more thorough methods than salmonella," Donna said.

Harvey eyed her as he stuck a finger into the batter. His eyes widened as he tasted it.

"It's way better than any box mix," he said.

"I'm not sure whether you're saying that to get back on my good side or not. But I'll trust you," she said.

"Why aren't you going to taste it?" he asked.

"Because I don't like to try my batters. I'll always find something that needs fixing even if it's perfect. So, I usually have someone else do it," Donna shrugged.

"Can I help?" Harvey asked.

She watched him carefully. He was extending an olive branch, a way to get back in her good graces.

"Line the muffin tin with these cupcake things," she said handing him a small container of cupcake liners.

They worked in tandem, him adding a row of liners, her scooping the perfect amount of batter into each liner. When all the liners were full, she brought the pan to the oven and set the timer on the microwave.

She sighed and leaned against the counter as she realised the mess she already had to clean up. Since she really just needed the spoon and the mixing bowl, she figured she could get a head start on dishes. But before she could sigh again and start cleaning, he moved off the stool and moved to the sink to do what she hated most.

As she watched him clean her dishes effortlessly, she realised he might have been a little right. There might have been a little spark of jealousy when he mentioned Dana Scott's name so casually. But he was trying to do the right thing. He knew Scottie would head right for her and throw it in her face that she was working with Harvey. She sighed internally and moved quietly to the sink.

Standing behind him, she wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned against his back, her forehead resting between his shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He could barely hear it over the water but his ears were turned in perfectly to her whispering comments.

"Maybe you were right. Don't let that get to your head," she said.

He turned off the water and wiped his hands on the towel before turning to face her.

"I just wanted to warn you before Scottie got a chance to tell you at the library. I know she only goes to Widener to see you," Harvey said as he looked down at her. He wrapped his own arm around her shoulder and watched the smile briefly flash across her face.

"I realise that now," she said. She leaned her chin against his chest and his hand moved to her hair.

"It was probably not the best way to phrase it or tell it to you," Harvey said. "I'm sorry."

Donna sighed quietly and continued to lean against Harvey. He rests his chin on the top of her head until the microwave timer beeped at them, signalling the cupcakes were finished baking.

She pulled them out and he dove for one.

"You can't just eat a cupcake like that," Donna sighed.

"Watch me," Harvey smirked as he carefully unwrapped the cupcake and bit into it.

Donna smirked as he fanned at his mouth.

"You're the idiot, thinking you could eat a cupcake right out of the oven."

"It's still really good," he said as he opened his mouth while chewing, trying to draw cold air into mix with the hot cake.

Donna shook her head and lined the tin again, repeating the process. She listened to Harvey eat the cupcake and turned to find him pushing one piece towards her.

"You should have waited for the frosting," she said as she pulled out the ingredients to make said product.

"That's why I saved a small piece," he shrugged. "Lemon crème frosting?"

"Yup," she nodded.

He stood and watched her measure out all the ingredients, beating it just as thoroughly as the cake mix and waited patiently. When she turned to get the next batch out of the oven, he scooped some frosting onto his finger and licked it clean.

"What did you do?" she asked as she turned around with the cupcakes.

"Nothing. Just watching you," Harvey shrugged as he moved back to his stool.

"Sure," she said skeptically. She put the cupcakes on the counter to let them cool and turned back to him before she set out finishing the batter.

"What?" he asked as she came closer.

"You look like a cat that got the cream," Donna said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I've never understood that saying," Harvey shrugged.

"Did you try the frosting?" Donna asked. She was now in front of him. With him sitting, she loomed over him.

He shook his head.

One of her hands wrapped around his shoulder and he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Testing out a theory I have," Donna shrugged.

Before he could get out another word she had her lips on his. After he relented, she pulled back with an evil smirk.

"I knew it," she said as she cuffed the back of his head before turning back to the last batch of cupcakes.

"What?" Harvey asked as he frowned.

"You stole the frosting while I was getting the other batch out," she said as she lined the tin.

"That could have been from the cupcake. How did you... the kiss. Oh, I see. You just wanted to use me for an experiment," Harvey said as he caught on.

"My mom always said no guy could resist homemade baked goods. Especially the lemon cupcakes with lemon crème frosting," Donna smiled.

"I feel used," Harvey said as she put the last batch into the oven.

Donna's only response was shaking her head as she placed a small amount of frosting onto the small piece Harvey had left of the cupcake he stole.

"Here," she said as she walked up to him with the frosted piece.

"Nope," he said. "I feel used."

"Fine," she shrugged. She slowly began to move the frosted cake to her lips when his hand grabbed her wrist and tugged her to his lap. She laughed as his lips wrapped around the cake she still held and he took it from her.

"That's even better on the cake than just by itself," Harvey said as he watched her lick her fingers of the leftover frosting that escaped his attempt to take the cupcake from her fingers.

"You guys make me sick," John said as he walked into the kitchen to find them sitting on the stool together.

"I was going to let you have one. But I don't want to waste a perfectly good cupcake on someone who gets sick of because of us," Donna said as she looked over at John.

"You and your bribes. Are you sure you don't work for some corrupt government?" John said.

"One never knows," Donna smirked as she leaned her chin against Harvey's shoulder. "I'll let you know when I've frosted them."

"I love you, Donna," John said as he moved back into the living room.

Donna only smiled in return, turning to Harvey as she saw his eyes narrow.

She pushed a hand through his hair, the one she didn't touch the frosting with and kissed him softly before moving off his lap and frosting the cupcakes from the first batch.

If she was going to bribe him and his roommates, she needed to finish her work.

* * *

 

Donna finally reached her apartment a half hour after the library finally closed for the night. After kicking off her shoes and throwing her bag down on top of the shoes, she made her way back to her bedroom. She should have been more surprised at the lump in the middle of her bed, but she wasn't. And if she was honest with herself, she was glad he was here after Scottie came to see her tonight. Quickly shedding her clothes and throwing on her pajamas, she moved to her bed. It creaked a bit as she moved under the blankets and she held in a breath as his eyes opened.

"Hi," he said as he yawned.

"I have to say, I wasn't expecting to find you here," she said as she moved towards him and laid her head on her pillow.

"I didn't actually mean to fall asleep. It just kind of happened," Harvey said.

"I'd like to know how you got in," she smirked as he shrugged.

"Your friend Katie has an extra key in case of emergencies. I was very persuasive," Harvey said.

"She's getting her key privileges revoked," Donna sighed.

It was an empty threat and Harvey knew it.

"If it was an accident falling asleep, how come you're only in sleep pants and your shirt and pants are hanging on my bathroom door?"

"You ask too many questions," he told her as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her to him.

"We can continue this conversation in the morning," Donna said as she wrapped her own arm around him.

He was back asleep in no time. She propped her head near his heart, listening to the steady beat of his heart and breath as he slept. It was a while before she slept, but when she did eventually get there, it was a sound sleep.

Harvey had woken up first. After all, he had gotten more hours of sleep than she did. He did have to go to class, but that wasn't for another few hours. He turned his head on her pillow and let a smile grace his lips as he watched her sleep. She looked younger in sleep if that was even possible. He tucked the sheet around her as he escaped, heading for the shower.

"You smell faintly of peach," she said as she walked up behind him. Her hand brushed across his shoulders in greeting, since she knew his hair was off limits after he styled it. He had been up for an hour now, exploring her cupboards to find the coffee. He had figured that aroma had finally been the thing to wake her up.

"Great," he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"No one will notice by the time you get to class," she said as she poured her own cup of coffee and stood at the counter opposite him.

"I should be thankful you don't do the flowery stuff," Harvey said. "I should thank your allergies to those perfumes, actually."

Donna's only response was to smile behind her coffee cup.

"Scottie came to see you last night?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, almost at closing time. Said you weren't getting a lot of free time anymore with your project. Wondered if we were still together," Donna shrugged.

"And you said?" Harvey asked. Donna looked like the type that could get into a fight and not have one piece of perfectly coifed hair be out of place at the end.

"That it wasn't any of her business but, yes, we are together," Donna said. She raised an eyebrow at Harvey, daring him to suggest anything different.

"I was just wondering if you said anything. She likes to start things," Harvey said.

"I didn't wrestle her, much to the dismay of everyone I'm sure," Donna said.

"Maybe I would have paid to see that," Harvey smiled.

"Don't even go there. Here I was hoping my maturity was rubbing off on you," Donna sighed.

"Oh it is. That's just the male part of my brain," Harvey shrugged.

"You're incorrigible," she shook her head.

"And you like to use big words for the rest of us to look dumb," Harvey countered.

"It must be the English major in me," Donna shrugged.

"Get dressed and I'll take you to breakfast," Harvey said. He was starving and Donna only had Fruit Loops in her cabinet.

"Bossy," Donna said as she brought her coffee cup into her hands and moved to her bedroom.

"Damn right," he said to no one in particular.

* * *

 

The next time she worked in the library, she watched Scottie walk in, followed by a sedate and bored looking Harvey. He did brighten up when he made eye contact with her, but turned to follow Scottie to one of the tables.

"Enjoy that moment?" Harvey asked as he tossed his notebook on the table as Scottie sat down gracefully.

"What do you mean?" Scottie asked. Her tone was innocent but he could see the glee in her eyes.

"We always go to the law library until tonight. Which just so happens to be the last night of working together," Harvey said. He still hadn't sat down in his chair.

"You said from the beginning, you came here to research for the intellectual property rights case. I thought we might find the research you had previously done here," Scottie shrugged.

"Fine. I'll go get what I used," Harvey said. He smirked as he walked away.

A few minutes later he came back with Donna in tow.

"What is she doing here?" Scottie asked as Harvey sat down and Donna lingered behind him.

"You wanted to know what I used for research. I used her brain," Harvey said.

"You used her? She looks like an English major. Not a law student," Scottie scoffed.

"While its true I do have my BA in English, I do have a Master's in intellectual property rights. Both from a communications perspective and a legal perspective," Donna said. She enjoyed the look of awe that briefly crossed Scottie's face.

"You want the best, we use her," Harvey said.

"I'm still working for another hour," Donna said. "At the help desk."

"Which means you are filing papers and making sure the Dewey Decimal System is properly organised. Who is coming in to cover the late shift?" Harvey asked.

"Joe," Donna said. "Don't call him. He's going to get mad at me because you always call him to take my shift."

"Please. He likes taking your hours," Harvey said. "I'll go call him."

Donna sighed and sat down in the chair next to Harvey's vacant one, pulling off her library id as she leaned back.

"That's why he won the case? It was because of you?" Scottie asked.

"He helped me put my thesis in legal terms for my Legal Studies Master’s," Donna shrugged.

"Harvey helped someone besides himself? I'm sorry. Are we talking about the same person?" Scottie asked through a laugh.

"He's selfish in a lot of ways, but if you ask, he does his best to help," Donna said.

"I guess that's why you won him," Scottie shrugged.

"I never won anything, Scottie. He's not a token at a fairground. Maybe if you looked at people as human beings instead of tokens, you'd have more friends," Donna said in a hushed voice.

"Maybe that's why he likes you better than anyone else," Scottie said quietly.

Harvey came back and sat down next to Donna, well aware there was an air of uncertainty flowing between the two women.

"Let Donna have what we've done. She'll tell us whether we're on the right path or not," Harvey said as he looked at Scottie.

Scottie dug through her papers and pulled out the notebook of papers. She slid the notebook across to Harvey and Harvey looked over at Donna before handing it off.

"You can go ahead and correct the grammar while you're at it," Harvey said as Donna flipped to the first page.

"You let him write?" Donna looked over at Scottie.

"I forgot he doesn't know how to spell," Scottie said.

"I'll correct it for you so you don't have to do double the work," Donna said.

She looked at Harvey and held out her hand. He sat there with an innocent expression.

"I know you took a pair of my pens from my house," Donna said.

"They're nice pens," Harvey shrugged as he pulled out one of her black pens.

"They're custom. French. Le Bic," she said as she took the pen from his hand.

"A thank you would be nice," Harvey said as he leaned towards her.

"A thank you for using my own pen? A pen that stole from my house? You should thank me for not getting mad. Those are my only black pens I have left," Donna smirked.

"I'll buy you some at the store," Harvey said.

"An absent gesture, how romantic," Donna said with laughter in her eyes.

She looked over the paper at him and caught the small smile in the corner of his lips.

"Stop distracting me from your horrible grammar and spelling," Donna said as he continued to look at her.

"Fine, I'll buy you one of those weird girly drinks you like," he said as he stood up.

Donna opened her mouth to tell him how she ordered it when he interrupted her.

"Skim milk, whipped cream and sugar. I know," he looked at her as she smiled a little. "You want anything, Scottie?"

The brown-haired woman shook her head and watched as Harvey left. She didn't miss his fingers brushing against Donna's shoulders as he left, or the look the redhead gave his retreating form.

By the time Harvey came back, Donna was more than halfway done with their project, black ink pen markings in her writing all over the margins. He watched as she absentmindedly wrote things as she looked over at Scottie and talked to her.

"Got you a muffin, too," Harvey said as he sat back down in his seat next to her.

"Are you trying to make me not fit into my dress for your party next month?" she asked as she opened the bag and found a triple chocolate muffin. It was odd how well he knew her moods and what foods that fulfilled her cravings.

"I'm sure you'll burn it off somehow," Harvey smirked.

Donna only shook her head and took a sip of her coffee.

"You are a prince among men," she sighed happily. "Unfortunately, your title gets revoked because of your spelling and grammar."

He pretended to be hurt and turned to face Scottie.

"She tell you about that one time she got two Master’s degrees in this stuff?" Harvey asked.

"In a month I'll have them," Donna said as she wrote a note on their paper.

"She did," Scottie nodded. "Although she's not a law student nor does she go to this school, she is smart."

Donna's eyebrows subtly rose as she listened to the conversation.

"Stop," Harvey said suddenly.

"What?" Scottie asked innocently.

Donna was instantly on alert as she heard that tone.

"You know what," Harvey said as he moved his chair out from under the table. "You can't give her a backhanded compliment and expect her to help us on our project."

"You didn't seem to mind when we made fun of the non-law student a year ago," Scottie shrugged.

"Donna's not just another student. She's my girlfriend and she's helping us with our project. Something she doesn't have to do but is because I asked. Show a little respect, Scottie," Harvey said as he turned to Donna. He noticed her watching the scene intently, not even bothering to pretend she was helping them anymore.

"You're 24 years old, Harvey. This should be a time of one night stands and parties before you have to be serious and grow up," Scottie said as she leaned back in her chair.

"My shit is together thanks to her," he said as he motioned to Donna. "I've gone from 16 to 5 in the class, and have a job waiting for me when I graduate. That's more than I can say for you."

"I think you should leave now," Donna said as Harvey's voice started to rise. She looked pointedly at Scottie.

"The paper," Scottie said.

"Will be done by Harvey," Donna said. "He's not petty and won't finish it because you're being immature."

"Fine," Scottie said as he shoved her papers into her bag and stood up.

Donna waited until Scottie left to put the papers down. She took a drink before looking over at Harvey.

"You defended me," she smiled softly.

"She was giving you a backhanded compliment while you were helping us," he shrugged as if was no big deal.

"And you called me your girlfriend," her smile widened.

"Out of all of that, that is what sticks in your mind," he sighed.

She shook her head and placed her hand on his forearm.

"If we weren't in public, I'd kiss you. But we both know how we feel about public displays of affection. And I'm pretty sure she's still watching us," Donna said.

"How do you know these things?" Harvey asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

Scottie watched them from afar when Donna made her leave. She watched the two interact, realising she probably never had a chance against the redhead. She couldn't help the gut-churning feeling. Donna had effortlessly charmed Harvey, probably without even realising it.


	4. Chapter 4

He had told her that she didn't have to come. She had been watching him cook when he brought up the thing Jessica had done for him at the firm in New York City. He had been so flippant about it that she narrowed her eyes as she picked out the carrots from the salad sitting in front of her that when she didn’t answer, he turned and found her brow furrowed and eyes narrowed. She had thrown a piece of carrot in his general direction and told him, of course, she would be there and called him an idiot. He had looked at her funny after that—kept staring at her when he thought she wasn’t looking.

Back in the present, she held onto a few of his fingers, as he walked slightly in front of her on the sidewalk after they escaped their taxi. She was amazed at the glass-walled building in front of her. She could only imagine what the offices looked like.

"This is where you're going to work?" she asked as they made their way through the doors. Her heels clicked on the marble floor, his shoes echoing along with hers.

"As soon as I pass the bar," he nodded, slowing his footsteps. "You could work here too, you know."

"I have no experience in a law firm and didn't graduate from Harvard," Donna said as they passed through security and he led them to a bank of elevators.

"You only have to go to Harvard if you want to be a lawyer. You do have an undergrad and a Master's in the things Jessica looks for, at least for an assistant. Maybe even a paralegal," Harvey said as the elevator doors opened. "That is if you're moving to New York City."

"A paralegal? I don't think that sounds like my kind of thing. I already said I was thinking about moving. I'm definitely not moving back home. Maybe I'll work for the DA and then when I get some experience Jessica will hire me. If you still want me," Donna said as she watched him press the button for the 50th floor.

"I'll always want you. And not just for your acting skills and finding things for me to win at," he told her.

His fingers flexed and entwined with hers as the elevator continued the journey up to the 50th floor.

He didn't miss the small smiled that graced her lips.

She had been in the lobby-reception area staring out at Central Park. The party was around the corner with cake and various take out. She had the spring rolls and too many gyozas. It wasn’t really her fault. A lot of stuffy men had been intercepting Harvey and he had eventually abandoned their overfilled plate and her. But he had promised her drinks so she knew he’d find her eventually.

"You're the one responsible for him settling down and focusing for this final year," a woman said from behind her.

Donna looked behind her and noticed it was one of the senior partners of the firm, Jessica Pearson. Harvey had quizzed her on all the partners—as well as the summer associate she should try and avoid, Louis Litt. She had taken and passed the quizzes many times before today. She wasn't sure if it was because of the incentive of Harvey and stripping down like he was playing strip poker or if she was just really good at names and faces. Perhaps a little bit of both.

"I would say tamed him into maturity," Donna joked.

"I like you," Jessica said honestly with a grin. "Jessica Pearson."

"You don't need any introduction, Ms Pearson," Donna said as she took the offered hand to shake. "Donna Paulsen."

"All right, but any friend of Harvey's that can actually do something to better him and my money's worth gets to call me Jessica," Jessica conceded. "Let's hear about you. Besides of what I know about your mock trial acting skill set and your ability to stay up on important dates."

"Isn't this day supposed to be about me? I mean this is my graduation celebration," Harvey asked as he came up behind the two women. He was dressed in what would become his signature style: three-piece suit, hair slicked back, shined dress shoes. His pocket square and tie matched her dress and she laughed at how long it took him to find the exact colours. They had gone to so many department stores in Boston that she had promised next time to find an easier colour for his need to match.

"Perhaps I wanted to get to know the young lady who finally made you settle down enough to pass all your classes. Maybe I should hire her to keep you in line when you start work as soon as you pass the bar," Jessica teased.

Harvey passed her the drink in one of his hands and arm wrapped around Donna's shoulder and she leaned into him as he smiled at his soon to be boss.

"I thought associates don’t get staff members of their own," Harvey said as he looked to Jessica.

"Rules are meant to be broken,” Jessica pointed out. “And who said she’d work for you?”

"I still have to graduate," Donna said, halting their conversation.

"So does Harvey," Jessica told her. "And take the bar, as you well know."

"Touché," Donna smiled.

"We'll talk later," Jessica winked at Donna and walked off with a last nod at Harvey.

She swirled the drink and titled the glass up to meet her lips.

"I think she may like you more than me," Harvey said.

"Does that bother you? It's probably true with the whole world," Donna smirked.

"Except for you," Harvey tried.

"No, I think I like me better than you," Donna's laughter bubbled over and she watched as he shook his head.

"I'm going to need a stronger drink if this is how you're going to treat me," Harvey said as he placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me."

"Your heart is smaller than that. It's your ego that's the problem," she called out to him as he began to leave her side to get them drinks.

"My heart is going to grow large. Three times the size with all the money I'm going to stuff inside it," he countered.

She shook her head and looked down at her shoes. Damn if she didn't love him a little bit more.

She had stepped out of the restroom and around the corner when she was confronted by someone shorter than her.

"So, you're Harvey's date, girlfriend, what? That girl who works at the library at his school. I've heard Jessica and Harvey talk about you when he visits the city," Louis asked. "Louis Litt, Harvard summer associate."

"I'd like to think there's more to me than just the girlfriend of Harvey or the girl who works in the library," was all she supplied. She grimaced to herself but plastered on a fake smile for Louis as he held out his hand for her to take.

"Louis, hands off," Harvey said as he appeared out of nowhere.

Donna hid a smirk behind Harvey's proffered drink as Louis tried to come up with a witty reply. Finding none, he scurried off to the nearest partner willing to talk to him.

"Did you tell him your name?" Harvey asked he watched her look at the fluted glass.

"No. You know I hate champagne," Donna said.

"I added some Sprite to it. It makes it less bitter, and it calms whatever makes champagne awful. It's better, trust me," Harvey said. "It was either that or whatever Louis brought from his cubicle. Pretty sure it's laced with some drug to get people to like him."

Donna looked at the flute skeptically but took a sip. Her lips upturned and he caught it.

"Never question my ability to turn an awful drink into one that's tolerable," Harvey smirked as she didn't gag at the champagne.

"Do you need a safety pin to poke a hole in your giant ego?" Donna asked.

He mock-laughed and she punched his shoulder as he brought her into his embrace. She looped her arm around him, underneath his suit jacket and watched the various people milling about in the other room.

She wondered what had brought these displays of affection on. It wasn't often he had embraced her like this. Especially in his future work environment. But he was beaming and his ego was inflated. She wasn't going to ruin the moment by asking why he was feeling a little touchy-feely.

"How do you know Louis?" Donna asked.

"We went to Harvard together. He was a year ahead of me, though. I began in the mailroom here before law school. Jessica saw the potential and paid for my three years. I thought for sure she would cut me off. But she never did. But Louis is now the summer associate douche from Harvard and will probably have a job with me in the same associates' pool when I pass the bar," Harvey shrugged.

"I think you should go mingle with your future coworkers," she said as she comprehended how she knew what he called his rival.

"You'll be by yourself," he told her.

"I'll go mingle. Who knows, I might start my own network to keep tabs on you," Donna shrugged. "I can fit into any kind of crowd."

"I forgot, you're an actress. Let me know how well that goes for you," he said as he dropped his hand from her waist.

"A network is a secret," she said. "But I'll keep away from Louis if that makes you feel better."

"Please do," Harvey nodded.

"Go, I'll be fine," Donna said as she let her own arm drop from around him.

She watched as he placed his champagne flute down and effortlessly made his way into a group of older looking men.

Turning to place hers down next to his, she roamed the offices, making acquaintances with the various associates that looked about the same age as her and Harvey.

"Jessica wants to see you in her office," he told her as he came up beside her. Donna had been looking out at the view again, Harvey was watching the various interactions with the partners. After all, he could read people better than he could read a case file. He'd have them all figured out by the end of the day. Especially which ones to get on his side and ones that would be kicked out by the time he made junior partner. He turned back to Donna as he told her where her presence was requested.

Donna's head lifted off the chair she was lounging in and she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get too excited, she's probably going to grill you," Harvey warned.

"It'll be like an early job interview," she said. She pats his cheek and handed him her empty cake plate. "I'll leave if it's too personal."

As he watched her walk away, he downed both leftover champagne in the flutes he had received with their pieces of cake. He was probably going to need a stiffer drink than this, he thought as he scoped out the nearest associate or partner he knew had a bottle of the good stuff down in their bottom drawer.

She had promised Harvey if she didn't feel comfortable, she would leave. But as she followed Jessica into her office, she glanced back at Harvey and shook her head as she smiled.

"He's a nervous wreck," Jessica said as she took a seat on her couch, motioning for Donna to sit across from her.

"I think he just wants the mentor in his life to approve," Donna said as she took a seat.

"Tell me about yourself," Jessica said.

"Donna Paulsen, 22, Cortland, New York born and raised. Finishing at Northeastern, getting my masters in Legal Studies and Technical Communication. I've finished my thesis for Comm, still have a week left until I can present my Law Studies thesis to the panel. Went to Sarah Lawrence for undergrad in pre-Law and English. And I'll be graduating the same day as Harvey if they pass my Legal Studies thesis," Donna said.

"You're young. Early start to school?” Jessica asked. They may be living and studying in another state but Jessica's lines of communication were far and wide.

"Finished high school at 17, an undergrad at 20. I was almost 18 and 21 but my birthday was always after graduation. So, it just seems like I'm younger," Donna smiled.

"Why…" Jessica started to ask but then stopped. Perhaps it wasn’t her place to ask. She was thankful he had ended it with Scottie because she was exactly what Donna wasn't. But Harvey's closed off nature didn't allow many people to see through him.

"He says he's all about winning, whenever he had mock trials or interviews and I helped him prepare. This was after he broke it off with Scottie. But when he finds the damning information that helps his fake clients win, I can see that he cares. The winning and the ego are a smokescreen. And I know you know that, too," Donna said.

"You're good," Jessica said honestly.

"Sometimes I know him better than he knows himself,” Donna said honestly with a short laugh.

"And he hasn't annoyed the hell out of you?" Jessica asked with a laugh.

"He's the only one who has never cared about not being smarter than me. And he gets me like I get him. We can spend days together without getting annoyed at each other, but we're perfectly fine not seeing each other for days, as well. And he cares about me," Donna shrugged.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard of Harvey caring about someone besides himself," Jessica said.

"I think its how we met," Donna said. When Jessica raised an eyebrow she decided she'd continue. "He was trying to be suave, you know, and he told me he was looking for a book. And I said it was a library, it was full of books."

Jessica laughed quietly, giving a small smile to Donna.

"You're good, Donna Paulsen," she nodded.

Jessica stood up and Donna followed suit.

"You sure you don't want to work for me?" Jessica asked. "Keep the guy in line? I could use your help since he seems to acknowledge your authority."

"I'd like to get some experience before I come work here. If, of course, that option is still available," Donna said.

"I can definitely offer it again. Let me know if I can help in any way," Jessica put her hand out and Donna took it. They shook on their agreement and Donna dismissed herself, heading to where she saw Harvey sitting in one of the chairs in the reception area.

"You made it seem like I was going to be interrogated," she said as she walked over to Harvey.

"I don't care about that right now," Harvey said as he stood up. "Come with me."

Donna frowned and followed in his wake. She raised an eyebrow as he pushed the down button for the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Donna asked. "Have you been drinking something other than champagne?"

"The file room. A senior associate saw you walk into Jessica's office and offered a glass of the good stuff. Like I would say no to that," Harvey said. Getting into the elevator and pressing for the bottom floor, he waited for her to enter. When she didn't follow, he reached out and tugged her wrist so she collapsed into him.

"Is the building on fire?" Donna asked. She had never seen Harvey this antsy. It was amusing.

"No, I just need you to witness this. Make sure this isn't some kind of drunken dream or anything," he said.

He led her down hallways when they finally got off the elevator and tried to shush her as she asked him questions.

"Be quiet," he said as they reached the file room.

Donna nodded and followed as Harvey opened the door quietly. She frowned as she heard someone yelling. Harvey turned the corner and he took her hand and pointed to the other side of the file boxes. He cleared a small space for her and watched her reaction.

Louis was near the copy machine, quoting Shakespeare, Macbeth, from the sounds of it, and acting out all the parts by himself. Donna's eyes grew wide and she bit her lip as she felt a bubble of laughter rise in her throat.

Harvey's hand covered her mouth as the laughter escaped. She had never been good at this whole sneaking around and spying thing. It was still a wonder how she had so much blackmail on people when she couldn't contain her giggles.

"Shh," Harvey whispered into her ear. "This is your first piece of blackmail against him. We were never here. I do not know anything about this. You know he's going to try to use his seniority over you when you come here and work with me one day."

Donna turned back towards Harvey and she nodded quietly. He dropped his hand and smirked at her.

"Pretty confident I'm going to work with you one day," Donna said quietly.

"How about you go join him. You're a theatre nerd, aren't you?" Harvey questioned.

"So you can have blackmail on me? No way. I'm the blackmailer," Donna whispered.

"Party pooper," Harvey said. "Come on. We'll go back to the hotel."

"If you think you're getting any after you just called me a theatre nerd and a party pooper, you're sadly mistaken," Donna said.

"I have my ways," he said as he moved out of her space and headed back to the file room door.

Donna shook her head and followed after him. Who was she kidding? She had been wanting to get him out of that suit all day. It wouldn't do her any good to not follow up on her daydreams. 

* * *

 

She had moved into the room after he slid the keycard in and moved to the bathroom to wash the makeup off her face.

“You hungry?” He called out as he heard the water from the tap turn off. He hung his suit jacket up on a hanger and moved to look out the window. Their view wasn’t as good as the one from the offices but it was a different view than Cambridge or Boston so he was intrigued.

“I could eat,” she said as she came back from the bathroom with her hair now in a loose bun and somewhere in between, she had also lost her heels. He knew later that he’d probably stumble over them.

They ordered in from the Thai place that was in the booklet of restaurants next to the bible in the bedside drawer. There wasn’t really a place to eat so she lifted the bedspread and the covers and sat down on one side, wiggling her toes as they were now free from the confines of her heels.

He chuckled and toed off his wingtips but left his socks on as he joined her. Between bites of pad thai and spicy chicken, they discussed the party. Donna nailed all the “crusty, old white men” in terms of work and personality just by the way they interacted with her and Harvey. When they finished dinner, he quickly gathered up all their trash and threw it in the small trash can near the door. He moved to use the restroom and barely missed her heels. He playfully called out a _god damn, Donna_ and she responded with a quip of _sorry, honey_ that was made moot as soon as she started laughing.

When he came back into the room, she was half lying, half sitting up on her side she had claimed and patted his side once more for an invitation to join her. He looked at her funny and she recognized it as that same way he looked at her after she accepted his casual invitation.

“Come here,” she sighed after he was still sitting up and super formal.

He had scoot himself over so they were almost flush and she moved from her position to kneel beside him.

“You need to learn how to loosen up,” she said as she undid the knot in his tie. “You’re not a crusty, old white man, yet.”

“Just white?” He asked with a laugh.

“Hmm,” Donna furrowed her brow and ran a hand through his hair. “Pretty crusty.”

He tilted his head and gave her a look and she bit her lip and laughed this loud, bellyaching giggle at his hurt look. As the puppy dog eyes grow sadder, she feels tears of laughter start to moisten her eyes.

He moved up from his seated position to playfully pin her to the bed, her cheeks dusted pink as she still laughed.

His grip was loose as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She stopped laughing long enough to kiss him back. The first kiss was short—she was a little out of breath from laughing—but the subsequent ones were slower, longer, and he forgot all about holding her wrists. He needed to quell his nervous, slightly shaking fingers so he sought out her messy bun.

She had worn them enough when they had gotten this far at her place that he was almost an expert at taking the hair tie out with a few fingers. He pulled back with the black hair tie and she shook her head to loosen her hair from behind her on the bed.

“Give it back, it’s the only one I have here,” she said as she tried to grab it with a free hand.

He put it on her wrist, just like she liked it, and looked down at her. He opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head and leaned up to kiss him instead and wrapped an arm around his neck to lay them side by side instead of him awkwardly leaning down.

There was enough space between them that her fingers could move against the fabric of his vest. She licked her lips and smiled shyly at him as he looped his free arm around her to pull her close.

“I haven’t,” she whispered and stopped. She bit her lip and tapped one of his buttons on his vest.

“We don’t,” he trailed off. Now he was even more nervous than when they first started.

“No,” she stopped him. She released her nervous huff and looked him in the eyes.

He looks at her, really looks, and nods. He watches as she gets a gleam in her eye that he hadn’t noticed before.

“Stand up,” he says as he moves to do the same.

She gives him a questioning look but stands all the same.

“I’m not about to toss this on the floor,” he tells her as he motions to the dress she’s wearing.

“Oh,” she whispers and turns her back towards him so he can find the zipper.

He huffed, slightly anxious, as his fingers slipped and fumbled with the tiny little button that hid the tiny zipper of her dress. When he finally undid the button and caught the zipper to lower it slightly, he brushed her hair to the side and kissed the nape of her neck and felt her tense and then relax.

He turned her to face him and took ahold of the zipper in his fingers, holding onto it as he leaned down to press his lips to hers. Her hands reached for him and one fumbled onto his vest, the other at his hips and she laughed against him.

When she began to become less stiff in his arms, he dragged the zipper down from the nape of her neck to where it ended at the small of her back. She giggled as his fingers brushed over her bare skin—goosebumps rising to meet his fingers. They paused to remove her dress and he took a break to hang it up next to his suit jacket which left her standing in her undergarments. She tucked into herself on instinct rather than anything else.

She looked put out so he sat on the bed when he returned and he left her to her own devices as she slowly undid the buttons on his suit vest and his shirt. She had even remembered to undo the cuffs before practically ordering him to take them off. He followed her lead and shed them behind him, pooling around him in a ‘c.’ She looked down at his lap and bit her lip, unsure how to proceed.

His cheeks turned a slight pink and he stood up. It wasn’t tented like a teepee but he had been enjoying this and there was obvious evidence to back that up.

“Its easier to take pants off when standing,” he said honestly.

When she was attempting to undo the button on the pants, she had pressed her palm against him and he couldn’t help the quiet moan that slipped out. He had whispered a _shit, Donna_ , when she pulled the zipper down and intentionally, or unintentionally, palmed him through his boxer briefs as the pants slid down with a little help from her.

She wordlessly moved to the middle of the bed and he followed, pausing to remove his socks now that he didn’t have to walk along the carpeted floor of their hotel room.

She laughed and he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her thoroughly, as they sat in the middle of pillows and sheets.

He had a tough time removing her bra so she did it for him, shaking her head as she tossed it to sit at the far side of the bed near his shirt and vest. She was sure if it was going to fall off, he’d stop what they were doing just to catch it from hitting the carpet.

Gently pushing her to the mound of pillows, he laid her out and swung a leg over her own so he sat on her thighs—had he sit down rather than lean into her with his hands moving up on their own violation. He kissed her again, impatience felt in the press of his lips and in the palming of her breasts.

The further in he leaned, the more friction caused him to slow down, reminding him of what he was doing. She was damn flexible, that was for sure, as her hips had met his own a few times and his boxer briefs hold evidence she was an active participant, too.

His fingers slid up and down her sides as he righted himself. She leaned up and pressed her own lips to his own. Her fingers ran through his hair and stuck on the gelled ends and she giggled as she remembered she called him crusty.

He pinched her and she laughed harder. The nerves were slowly dissipating which allowed both of them to feel slightly better about the awkwardness of first times.

She made him get her purse to find she had a few wrappers and lube in one of the pockets. He wasn’t too surprised since they had talked about the subject before, but he hadn’t really expected it to happen so soon after the said talk. He joked with her earlier but in no way was he going to force the issue.

Since he was already moving around, he moved his shirt, vest, and her bra to the free-standing dresser. He moved rather gracefully, tip-toeing around as she continued to laugh.

“You’re so damn weird,” she mentioned as he tossed a wrapper from her purse onto the bed and he removed the safety seal before screwing the cap back on and popping the lid.

“Have you ever looked at the hotel studies?” He asked her seriously as he moved to the bed again and hovered over her.

“No, Harvey. I’m not a goddamn weirdo,” she laughed.

His response was to shimmy her out of her underwear and his own briefs when she raised an eyebrow when he was content with just hers. He moved closer, his lips moving to hover over her own and she craned her neck to pull him down into a kiss.

He lubed up his hands and the slight chill brought out the goosebumps again. She laughed low and he joined her when he palmed her chest and her hips lifted off the bed, toes clenching as he kneaded.

“Don’t make me look like I’m in a damn porno,” she told him as he reached for the bottle again and she moved her hands up to touch her own chest to wonder if it had felt different.

He chuckled and moved south, fingers meeting coarse heat as she pushed her head back into the pillows and let out a shaky breath. He changed up the routine to keep her occupied and on her toes.

He took quite the shuddering breath in order to keep his head on. She had thrown the wrapper to him, almost poking him in the eye or maybe the ear. But her aim was off enough for him to take a moment to himself as he opened and rolled it.

“Ready?” He asked quietly.

She bit her lip and nodded. Her eyes were focused in on him—big, brown eyes alight with a thousand different emotions. He leaned down and kissed her once—slow and sweet and with all the same emotion she was expressing.

He tried once, unaided, and met too much resistance. When he looked down, he had come up short and to the left. She laughed, not at him, but at their mutual nerves getting the best of them. He eased up his weight and balanced one hand on the bed and used the other as a directional aid.

She held her breath as he eased in and bit her lip as she muffled her voice. She knew he felt the resistance—how could he not—but he was watching her closely for the chance it got to be too much.

“Fuck,” she half whispered, half laughed as he adjusted himself as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her own. He held as still as he could while she adjusted to this new feeling.

“You okay?” he asked as he pulled back. His fingers carded through her hair and he noticed her scalp had a nice sheen of sweat, like his, no doubt.

“Mhhm,” she nodded. Her eyes were watering but she could handle this much. “I’m okay.”

It was… uncomfortable. She knew it from the beginning this would how it would go. But he had established a gentle sort of motion and behind the discomfort, there was a pressure build up and the weird sort of ebb and flow. One of her hands made its way to his shoulder and she flexed her fingers, making slight half-moons in the tan of his shoulder.

Her thigh was killing her and she adjusted her angle without alerting him and he slipped out after pulling too far and he laughed and sighed at himself. She whispered a few choice words but this time it wasn’t as strange as he waited for her to find a comfortable angle.

When he leaned down and kissed her in the heat of the moment, he accidentally bit her lip and she muffled her surprise but he felt her reaction as he fingernails dug into his skin.

“Shit,” he whispered. “Sorry.”

She hummed in the back of her throat, brought a finger up to her lips to make sure she wasn’t bleeding—god forbid ruining the moment—and shook her head.

When he was sure she okay, his hips moved against hers once more and the pressure began the ebb and flow once more. She felt one of his hands move between them and she squirmed but he anticipated it and shifted his hips with her own.

She blushed hard—her cheeks vying for the same red of her hair and his tinged pink, too. Her hand finds his head, her fingers curl in his hair as he breaths hard against her neck.

“Donna, I’m…” was all she was able to understand coherently. Less than a minute later, the rhythm ceased and there was one final thrust before his hips and lower half almost became a deadweight on her own.

She closed her eyes and breathed in. Her fingers moved through his hair and he shuddered at the sensation.

He pulled out and sat up, bringing her with him. His fingers teased her sensitive bundle of nerves and she squirmed, sitting on his thigh. She would have probably crushed his fingers and maybe even hurt herself had it been against a harder surface.

“Later,” she whispered.

He kissed her crown and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Let’s clean up,” he said quietly.

He could feel the sticky sweat from the buildup and the act itself. He felt her watching him as he pinched off the condom and she moved as he moved to stand up with it in one hand and her hand in the other.

She laughed as he tip-toed to the bathroom as she dragged her feet and he gave her a look, knowing she was doing it on purpose.

She turned the shower on while he moved in and out of the bathroom, taking care of various things she didn’t really pay attention to—especially when he had made his way into the shower.

She stole one of the shirts from his bag, putting it on before slipping into the new sheets he had clearly put on when she was showering. There was an entire body ache, if she was honest with herself. But it was a weird ache that was slightly uncomfortable and slightly euphoric… almost an out of body sort of endorphin-filled content feeling.

Harvey had curled around her with one arm wrapped around her middle. His palm was warm against her chest and she had definitely called that he was a breast man. She just hadn’t realized how much until now.

Her last coherent thought before dropping off to dreamland was that next time they’d definitely be more comfortable and sure with one another.

* * *

 

The next morning, Harvey found himself awake before her. They had moved throughout the night into different positions but still stuck close. He watched her sleep next to him, her arm extended above her head. He yawned and looked at the clock. When he realised it was only five in the morning, he tucked himself closer to her warmth and within minutes was asleep again.

Hours later, he watched her slip out of bed through a small slit in his eye as he opened one. He listened and watched as she went through her morning routine. She was moving slower today and he felt a twinge of sympathy. He wasn't dumb, he knew that she knew he was awake and watching her. But he was comfortable and didn't feel like moving out of the bed.

"Get your fat, lazy ass out of bed," Donna said as she sat next to him on the bed. She finished getting dressed moments ago, she knew he was awake and watching her.

"I'm not fat," he said as he moved his face into the pillow.

"But you are lazy, especially in the morning. Come on, you promised me breakfast," Donna said as she sighed.

"I never promised breakfast," Harvey said.

"You did," Donna countered.

"Did I?" he asked as he finally turned to face her.

"You think I wouldn't remember a breakfast promise?" she asked.

"Fine, fine," Harvey said as he looked at her.

She smiled and pat his cheek.

"Now get up," she said. "I'll wait here."

She did indeed wait as he hurried through his morning routine. The idea of breakfast now stuck in his mind. He would take her to the little hole in the wall place he had found one night after getting his job in the mail room. He just hoped she would want eggs since that's all they served.

When he was finally ready, she had already packed both their small bags and was waiting for him on the bed.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's go," she nodded.

He took her bag in his hand and opened the door for her. He could be a gentleman when he wanted to.

A basket of the city's finest cheeses, fruits, and bottle of wine was outside their door as they opened it to leave.

"We have an admirer," Donna said as she picked the card up from the wrapping.

 _"To Donna and Harvey, a little of the city's finest to last you these next few weeks. Jessica Pearson."_ Donna read.

"Already trying to hire you or get into your good graces," Harvey pointed out as he picked up the basket in his free hand, their bags in his other hand. "Either way, that bottle of wine is one of the best. Jessica's one of those wine connoisseur people."

"It's always nice to be appreciated," Donna shrugged. "But before we break into that, I need some eggs, maybe hash browns."

"I know the perfect place," he grinned.

"Excellent," she smiled and followed as led the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey lounged on her couch as she stood in the doorway, paying for the Chinese he had ordered earlier. He brought his record player over a few weeks ago, it was safer in her apartment than his house he shared with the three other guys. Currently, a Charles Bradley record was playing and his law books were spread out on the small table and floor. He heard Donna say thank you to the guy and heard her footsteps near.

"You've made a lot of progress," she said jokingly.

"I got comfortable," Harvey said. He had closed his eyes as Donna walked back to her couch.

"Move or I'll sit on you," Donna said. "Don't want to get your books dirty with Chinese food grease."

"I'm not sure if I was supposed to take that as a threat or invitation," Harvey huffed as he sat up and yawned.

Donna grinned in victory and sat down beside him.

The ate mostly in silence, Harvey staring over at Donna while she looked over one of his handbooks.

She was a distraction A good one, who could help him and get his mind off of things, he realised. But she could also be a great help to him when he needed to bounce ideas. Her hair was spilling out of her messily done ponytail, the thin tank top and running shorts emphasising the slim flair of her hips as she balanced the handbook on her legs. The hollow of her collarbone enticed him, the dim light in her living room only highlighting the curves. He still had a million pages to try and get through, he couldn't be thinking about her and him right now.

"What are you trying to memorise?" she asked with a mouth full of noodles.

"Basically the whole dictionary," he said as he nodded his head towards the Black's Law Dictionary.

"Unless you have an eidetic memory, that's not going to happen," she said.

"Hence me giving up for tonight," he said.

"You want any help?" she asked as she looked over at the book. "I'm now officially done with school, as are you, from what I hear."

"No. Just need the peace and quiet of your house versus mine. Of course, I'm done. Graduation is in five days," Harvey said.

"My house is your house," Donna said.

"Mi casa es tu casa," Harvey said.

"What?" Donna asked.

"Or we could go with su casa. Didn't know we were going so formal," Harvey shrugged as he pushed a piece of broccoli to one side of his container.

"Is that Spanish?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. How do you not know Spanish?" Harvey asked. "Seriously?"

"Hey, I took French, Latin, and Greek. There was no time for Spanish," Donna shrugged.

"Overachieving nerd," Harvey laughed as he stole some of her noodles.

"And yet here we are months later. And you're appreciating my nerdy quirks," Donna said.

"Obviously this is a mind meld I can't wake up from," Harvey smirked as Donna gave him a look.

They had finished dinner, little left in the bottom of the takeout boxes. Harvey had once again leaned back on the sofa and turned on her TV. She cleaned up the takeout boxes, refilled her water, and flipped off the record before coming back to the couch.

He had ended up in the same position he was in before dinner. Instead of making him move like she had for dinner, she draped herself over his lounging form, her head resting just underneath his chin, her legs moving between his.

"Give up studying for good?" she asked as he saw him turn on Star Trek. He had called her a nerd; little did she know he was the nerdy one watching science fiction. Too bad she couldn't make fun of him since she was a Trekkie herself.

"Captain Kirk is on," Harvey said to her as if it was completely logical.

"Janeway is the greatest," Donna pointed out.

"You only like her because she's the only female Star Fleet Captain," Harvey said. "That and you like making fun of that one guy with the giant face tattoo."

"Hmm, that is true," she agreed. "His name is Chakotay, by the way. Chakotay hate is great. Picard is pretty badass, if I had to choose a male role."

Donna smiled as she leaned up and traced around Harvey's eye. Drawing a Chakotay's face tattoo with her finger.

"Captain Kirk is the man, though," Harvey said as he grabbed her finger.

"Whatever, nerd," Donna said as she leaned her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. She listened to his heartbeat, steady and strong against her ear. Soon enough, Captain Kirk's illogical requests were tuned out in favour of sleep.

Harvey's hand, that wasn't still holding onto Donna's wayward fingers, wrapped itself around her sleeping form. His fingers found the elastic band in her shorts, looping a pinkie just barely under the elastic to hold his hand steady as it rested on her back. His fingers found the soft skin that was exposed between her shorts and her tank top. He closed his eyes and breathed her in. He wondered when exactly he had gotten so wrapped up in her, and if she was having the same problem.

* * *

 

John was making breakfast when everyone appeared from behind closed doors. Donna and Harvey made their way to the kitchen while Evan and Dave moved to the living room.

"What's that smell?" Donna asked as she came up behind John to look at what he was doing.

"Cinnamon rolls," John shrugged.

"I didn't know you could bake," Donna said.

"I can pop the can of Pillsbury cinnamon rolls and read directions," John said. "I think I even turned the oven on."

Donna smiled and moved back to where Harvey sat.

"You're looking especially beautiful this morning, Donna," John said as he turned when Donna moved away.

Donna looked down at herself in an oversized sweatshirt and her running shorts. She didn't feel especially anything, except for maybe tired. Harvey had finally taken her up on the study help and she was pretty sure she would be able to take the bar with him. And he still had a month left to study.

"What do you need me to butter him up for?" Donna asked with a small laugh.

"Nothing gets past you, Donna. Your Family Day thing is today," John said as he looked to Harvey.

"And?" Harvey asked as Donna sat down beside him.

"Isn't it for graduates and their families?" John asked.

"So," Harvey shrugged.

"If Donna gets to go, I want to go. I've heard stories about this. Come on, the rest of us still have like two years left," John said as he put four cinnamon rolls on a plate and handed them over.

Donna and Harvey shared a look, and Donna shrugged.

"Come on man. You only get two tickets to your graduation and I thought we were going to hang out today," John said. "Evan and Dave even want to go, too."

"They've finally gotten over their ‘Donna is a girl and therefore scary’ attitude?" Harvey asked.

John shrugged but noticed Donna smirk at the description of herself.

"Fine. Come," Harvey said.

"Excellent," John said with a smile.

"Wear a Harvard shirt at least," Harvey called out as John went to tell the other two they could come.

"You know he's going to sign you up for something," Donna said as she polished off a cinnamon roll.

"Hopefully it's not one of the dumb sports," he said.

"I have no doubt it will be," Donna smiled as Harvey shook his head.

\--

It was a surprisingly warm day with the foggy start they had at breakfast to gear up for Family Day.

She was happy Harvey had bought her a light grey Harvard shirt over one of the crimson ones most people wore. Plus, this one looked more breathable than Dave and Evan's, as they tugged on their collars

"I signed you guys up for the three-legged race," John said as he came up beside Donna and looked at her and Harvey.

"Why?" Harvey asked.

"Because it looks like you guys can easily win those gold medals with the opponents I knew," John said.

"There are prizes involved?" Donna perked up.

"Gold medal, pizza from Pinocchio's, and beer," John nodded.

"We're going to kick ass then," Donna smiled. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"See, winning attitude, Harvey. Come on, it's graduation day tomorrow. Get excited," John slapped Harvey on the shoulder. "I'm going to go collect people to watch you win."

"Told you it would be a stupid event," Donna said as she watched John leave.

"Remember, together and then apart," Harvey said.

"What?" Donna asked as she looked up at him.

"Run with the connected legs first, separate legs last," Harvey told her.

"Got it," Donna nodded.

"Good, my reputation is at stake," Harvey said as he looked down at her.

She shook her head but followed him anyway.

\--

She fit perfectly into his side as one of the volunteers wrapped their legs together.

"Hot pink?" Harvey asked

"It's just pre-wrap, Harvey. It comes off as soon as you unwrap it or break it," Donna said as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Harvey looked over at their competition.

"If we don't win, something is obviously wrong with us," Harvey said as he looked back to her.

"Just don't break the pre-wrap or else we're disqualified," Donna said as she felt him wrap his own arm around her.

Donna watched as all the volunteers moved away from the participants. She noticed John, Dave, and Evan towards the end of the field. The crowd they managed to gather was pretty large for a lame event like this. As she looked up at Harvey, he was in full concentration mode.

The cap gun sounded and everyone was off with a start. She laughed as Harvey counted one and then two over and over again. She wasn't sure which foot was one and which one was two, but they were more synchronised than the other teams that were a few steps behind them.

When they had crossed the finish line, Harvey reached down and pulled at the pre-wrap. She laughed as he bunched it in his hands and she heard the familiar whistle of John. She looked over in his direction and nodded at her. She shook her head before turning back to Harvey.

"You want me to hold that?" she asked as she pointed to the pre-wrap.

He wordlessly handed it to her and grabbed her free hand as the first, second, and third place winners were called by the announcer and told to come to the booth to get their medal and winnings. As soon as they got their medals, one of the Family Day photographers wanted a picture and she laughed internally at Harvey's displeasure. And in the meantime, she enjoyed the spotlight for as long as she could.

\--

John and Harvey had devoured their pizza they had won. Dave and Evan had found two of their friends and took off. So, they obviously weren't over their ‘Donna is scary’ thing yet. She laughed at the power she had over them. She got a look from Harvey, suggesting he knew exactly what she was thinking when she laughed with a gleam in her eye. But he had dropped it in favour of getting at least a piece of the pie before John ate it all.

She had taken off her shoes, soaking up the sun and feeling the grass between her toes while she still could. She wasn't naïve, she knew as soon as both of them graduated, Harvey would be on the fast track and she'd be busy here while trying to line things up at the DA's office in New York. But they hadn't discussed anything yet. The most important part they hadn’t broached: whether or not to move forward or if it was only a college fling. She knew how she felt but he’s been harder to pin down.

There was a mock baseball game that was being rounded up and Donna watched as Harvey's eyes lit up before returning to their normal indifference. She sat up fully from leaning against her arms on the grass, looking at him carefully.

"You going to play?" Donna asked as she watched all the people start to head towards the baseball field.

"Can't," Harvey shook his head. "Blew out my shoulder in high school. Hasn't been the same since."

"So, you're going to let the biology graduates beat the law school graduates?" Donna asked.

Harvey turned to look at her and noticed she was already putting her shoes back on. She knew just the right thing to say to get him to get the competitive edge flaring in him.

"Fine," Harvey said. He watched as she grinned and threw his crumpled napkin at John's napping form.

"Come on, we're going to watch Harvey kick some ass," she told his roommate.

"Some guy try to hit on you?" John asked as he looked over.

"No. At least not today. He's playing baseball," Donna said.

"Wait. Has no one hit on you? Has the world gone blind?" John asked as he slowly stood up.

"It could be the fact that I've been next to Harvey the entire day," Donna said. "Now get the other two and meet us over there."

"Aye, captain," John gave a salute and was off to find Dave and Evan.

"You get hit on every day?" Harvey smirked.

"I'd say more of an average of more than a couple but less than five times," Donna said with a smirk.

"At least the world hasn't gone blind," Harvey said as he stood up.

"You're not going to beat anyone up?" Donna said as she held out her hands for him to help her up.

"Not today," Harvey told her as he reached down and easily pulled her up from her sitting position.

"What have you done with Harvey Specter? Are you a borg I should be worrying about?" Donna asked.

"Just enjoying my last day at Harvard," Harvey said. "Plus, I'm about to show you how a real team wins."

"I've seen the Red Sox," Donna told him as they began to walk towards the field.

"That's cute you think the Red Sox are actually a team," Harvey said.

"They play baseball, don't they? I mean I don't understand baseball. But I'm pretty sure they played in this place called Fenway Park," Donna said.

"When we're in New York, I'll take you to a real game. With real players," Harvey said.

Donna smiled. Mostly because he had talked about something in the future without any hesitation.

"Sounds good. As long as you win this game, of course," Donna told him.

"I'll even give you the winning ball so there's proof," Harvey smirked. He was cocky and he knew it. But he also knew he was good. And if the people hanging around the dugout were any indication, so were his teammates.

\--

Making his way through the gathering crowd, he caught Donna's eye as she stood to the side with his roommates. As soon as he got close enough, he handed her the game ball and she smiled softly before shaking her head. She wrapped her arm around his and he led her away as the Family Day photographers started to gather. She looked up at him and noticed the satisfied grin on his face, the same look he got when he passed the mock interview for a class that would make or break his number five position in the class. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips either. She leaned into his arm and hid the smile, clutching the ball in her free hand tighter.

They sat on the tops of the bench at the playground of the Cambridge Common Playground, watching the activities and people as they passed by.

"How'd I do?" Harvey asked.

She turned to look at him.

"You want the real answer?" Donna said as she leaned back on her palms.

He nodded and waited for her to continue.

"You could do better," she shrugged. She watched as his face fell and couldn't help the laugh.

"What," Harvey said. "I think you and I were watching and pitching a different game."

"The size of your ego," she said as she shook her head.

"Its only natural to have an ego boost after kicking ass," Harvey smiled.

"I talked you into it and I cheered you on," she said. "Obviously it was my cheerleading ability that gave you the win."

"I think it has to do with they are nerds and we are a bunch of athletes. Most of them were former undergrad baseball players," Harvey said.

"Whatever you say," Donna shrugged.

"Its almost six," Harvey said as he checked his watch.

"You hungry again?" Donna asked.

"Aren't I always?" he said as she slid off the park bench.

"Come on, we'll go get you at least a hot dog," Donna said as she watched him get up slowly.

\--

As they wait in the seemingly endless line of family and graduates, Harvey and Donna both felt a presence nearing.

"Harvey," a voice called out behind him.

Harvey turned his head at his name and found Scottie behind him.

Instead of letting go of Donna, since he had one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders, he turned with her.

Donna hid the surprise as she found who called out Harvey's name.

"I watched the baseball game. It was a good one," Scottie said. "Didn't know you played."

"I used to. Just couldn't let the nerds beat the class," Harvey shrugged. He held in an oomph as Donna elbowed him.

"I didn't know you were coming to this thing," Scottie said. "I’m guessing Donna had something to do with it?"

"It was the only day we had off together," Donna shrugged.

Scottie nodded.

The silence was strange and not comfortable as it descended upon the three of them.

"Rumour has it you got the internship at that law firm in London if you pass the bar," Harvey said as he tried to steer the conversation away from him and him and Donna.

"Rumours fly fast around here," Scottie said. "I'm still exploring my options. What about you?"

"New York City. I'll start as a rookie associate," Harvey nodded.

"What about you, Donna?" Scottie asked as she turned to the woman in question.

It was strange. She had never seen Scottie act this nice, ever. But she'd take this Scottie over the other one she had been in confrontations with.

"Looking at the DA's office," Donna said as she nodded her head. The hand holding the baseball to her was rubbing the stitches to help ease the awkwardness.

"New York or Boston?" Scottie asked.

"New York," Donna told her.

"I've got to go. My family decided to show up for something, finally. So, I have to show them around. I just wanted to say thanks for making us look good out there," Scottie said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As Scottie walked away, Donna turned in Harvey's arms as he watched Scottie walk away with a confused expression on his face.

"Did your talk actually work?" Harvey asked as he looked down to Donna.

"Either that or she's lulling us into a false sense of security," Donna said.

"Suddenly I feel like celebrating," Harvey said.

"Chez Henri?" Donna asked.

"Sounds good," Harvey said. It was only a couple blocks away, so they could walk there and back.

"Where did John, Evan, and Dave go?" Donna asked as they began to walk in the direction of dinner.

"Doesn't matter," Harvey said. "They're probably trying to get a girlfriend at this point."

Donna shook her head and smiled. She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow as they walked, connecting them without the actual hand-holding that she usually let Harvey initiate. She didn't miss him holding his arm closer to his body as they continued their leisurely walk to the restaurant.

"New York City?" Harvey asked after a few blocks of companionable silence. "You made an official decision?"

"Trying to see if any of my professors know anyone there. See if they'll write a letter of recommendation or something. I think they're hiring new assistants all the time with all the paperwork they have," Donna said.

"You want to ask Jessica? She knows the DA," Harvey told her.

"No. No," Donna shook her head. "I told her I wasn't going to use our relationship as leverage to get me into somewhere because you know powerful people like her."

"She wouldn't do it for me. She'd be doing it for you. Despite what you may think, she doesn't like you only because you've found a way to keep my ego in check and my grades up," Harvey smiled.

"If you're trying to butter me up with praise, it's working," she told him.

"Maybe I'm just trying to get you to enjoy the day. After all, we do graduate tomorrow," Harvey said.

"Yes. You have to be there bright and early. I know," Donna said. "I can't believe I agreed to stay over and keep you company before I have to go to mine."

"Our graduations would be on the same day," Harvey said.

"I'll be there with you in the morning," she said. "And you said Jessica was coming in to see you."

"Won't be the same," Harvey tried.

"No," Donna shook her head. "But we can celebrate tonight and then again tomorrow."

"You make it sound so inviting," Harvey said as they finally reached the restaurant.

She dropped her hand from the crook of his elbow and ducked under his arm as he held the door open.

"I'll make it worth your while. As long as you buy me the Belgian Waffle with the banana rum glaze on Sunday," Donna said as they made their way inside.

"Deal," he said quickly. 

She only smiled at his back when he put in his name to be seated. Little did he know, she had a plan up her sleeve that made their graduation days work rather than clash. But she wasn't going to spoil the surprise. She wanted to see the look on his face when he found her in the crowd next to Jessica.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun beat down on Donna's pale skin as she sat in the sunshine. Her deep crimson dress was doing nothing to reflect the heat. But at least her sunglasses were protecting her eyes in the bright sun she had to face. She had slathered herself in sunscreen this morning, just for this outdoor event. Harvey had looked at her skeptically, since the last he heard, her graduation was indoors. But she had told him that it would be sunny afterwards, and she wouldn't have the time to apply sunscreen later. He had conceded her point and wanted to participate, but it was early and she knew that having him help her put the sunscreen on would have the opposite effect of being early to his breakfast. Plus, she told him he'd see her after their ceremonies.

"I thought you had graduation today," Jessica said as she sat down next to Donna in the near-front row. Donna was brought out of her musings by Jessica sitting in the folding chair next to her. As Donna looked up, she noticed Jessica checking her ticket to confirm she had the right row and seat. Although, with Donna there, Jessica was already sure she had found the right spot. Plus, Harvey was number five in his class. The top ten always received the best seating in the house for their families.

"I do. I had two I could walk in: one at 11 and one at 5. He thought I was going to the early one, but I'm surprising him by being here. Well, I have to be there at 3:30 to make the lineup, but since his is at 10:00, I figured I could at least show a little support," Donna smiled. "And he wouldn't have survived being here at 6:45 in the morning with no one to entertain him. Even with the breakfast with the rest of his class, he came outside with a muffin to have me keep him company. At least he was considerate enough to share."

"You were wearing that to a breakfast?" Jessica asked as she looked over at Donna.

"God, no. I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt," Donna smiled. "I would never put this on at 6 o'clock in the morning unless I was at work in a real career."

Both women's eyes were shaded from the sunglasses, but Jessica could feel the warm praise radiating of Donna.

"Does he know you're here?" Jessica asked.

"No, he doesn't. The ceremony of mine that's at the same time is the Communications. My advisor wanted me to walk in that one. And Harvey thought I'd walk in that one. But I wanted to see all this hard work pay off. I watched him walk with the graduates to the Gate at Quincy Street and then as they went to Tercentenary Theatre. Even though he knew my ceremony was at the same time, he said his ceremony was in front of Langdell and told me John has the extra ticket. I think he was subtly asking for me to go make sure John was up since he thought I wouldn't be here. And he wanted someone else to go with his extra ticket. And John was complaining at Class Day that he didn't get to go. Figured I needed to keep Harvey's ego in check. I left this dress at his house in John's room, and when he was off on his procession, I went back to his house to change," Donna said.

Jessica nodded in appreciation to the woman beside her. She sure had a way to keep the graduate on his toes and his ego in check.

"How was he at Class Day? Did he behave himself?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, as much as you can behave yourself at Class Day. The camera really liked following the Top Ten, so I'm sure there will be some pictures of him," Donna said. "We actually won the three-legged race. He was pretty proud of that accomplishment and the gold medal. He even played baseball."

"Baseball?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," Donna nodded. "Why?"

"His dad taught him to play," was all Jessica said.

"He only gets two tickets. Did I take his ticket? Or is his dad not here," Donna said.

"He's probably on tour at this point," Jessica nodded. "Please tell me he told you he was a musician."

"He didn't but I figured it out," Donna said. When Jessica's smile turned into a frown she clarified. "He has a few of his records at my house. I was looking at them when he was taking a final and noticed a Gordon Specter. Not many Specters, so figured it had to be a relative."

"You sure you're not with the CIA or something?" Jessica asked as they both shared a laugh.

Jessica heard the familiar strains of the Memorial Church's bell and both she and Donna looked to where the graduates were coming around the corner. Jessica got out her camera and Donna hid a smirk. Harvey would hate this, that was for sure.

They watched as Harvey passed by, the fifth person in line, and Jessica didn't miss the trademark grin Harvey threw at their row. And Jessica was 100% sure it wasn't directed towards her.

The procession continued on and Donna browsed the commencement book until his name was called. Both she and Jessica, and a few of Harvey's fangirls, clapped for him as he received his Juris Doctor. Jessica watched as he cast his gaze on the crowd and knew when it had settled on the redhead beside her. She knew in that moment, she would do everything in her power to keep this woman in their lives, in whatever capacity the young woman could stand. If she could lower his ego to fit in a room, get him to study, and even dish the wit back to him as well as take it, she'd need the woman on her side.

Hats were thrown and the ceremony concluded, the students now making their way to the edges of the field to find their families. Harvey stood near his row after already making a pact with Jessica to meet him by the old tree she had shown him when she had told him he would do better things with his life. He spotted her hair. It was a unique shade of red, after all, and pinned up and away from her neck. It wasn't the first time she had gotten dressed up. After all, he liked to wine and dine her, but it was certainly her best outfit he had ever seen her in. And the way it hugged her curves as she walked towards him, he'd want her to wear it again when they were alone.

"Hi," he said as the crowd finally disappeared somewhat and they were able to meet on the field beside the tall tree.

"Hi," Donna whispered as she took off her sunglasses, now that they were in the shade.

"You came. And wore crimson?" he asked.

"You know yellow and I don't get along," she smiled. "It's almost as bad as orange with my skin tone and hair colour."

Yellow was Northeastern's colour. It would never match her skin tone and hair colour, which was why she usually went with the other school colour of black. But black wasn't a colour to wear to a graduation ceremony. So she wore crimson, which was the next best thing.

She broke the few feet of distance between them and hugged him without warning. She whispered her congratulations into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He whispered his own thanks and leaned back as he searched her face. There was an equal amount of pride and glee, directed only at him. Something he hadn't seen in a long time, especially by anyone he cared about. His eyes locked onto her lips and he watched the smile appear on her lips, almost as if she knew what his next action would be. The mortarboard knocked her forehead as he leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips, but she didn't mind. She would get him back with hers in mere hours anyways.

A click of the camera is what alerted them to the fact that they had an audience and Jessica's eyebrow raised in surprise as she lowered the camera. Neither of the two looked like big supporters for public displays of affection, but graduation did bring some people closer.

Donna pulled back with a small smile in the corner of her lips. She adjusted Harvey's robe, hood, medal, and Harvard ID while smiled sheepishly at him. Patting his chest, where the purple double crow's feet lay when she was done.

"Picture time," Jessica said.

"Can we skip this part?" Harvey stated more than asked. "I feel like a cliché at this point."

"No. I want well-documented proof that my money paid off," Jessica said as she looked at the medal around Harvey's neck, signifying his accomplishment as a top ten graduate.

"Smile," Donna said as she pats his cheek before stepping back. "You look like an idiot when you pout."

Harvey smirked at her as he held a stance he was sure would piss Jessica off.

"Maybe if you get in there, you can show him how a proper graduate holds their degree," Jessica said as she turned to Donna.

Donna froze and looked at Harvey. She watched him nod subtlety and she made her way over to him. His arm that wasn't holding his Juris Doctor went around her waist. He was surprised that they were the same height until he remembered she was wearing heels for her graduation in a couple hours. Donna jabbed his side to get him to face Jessica and he laughed quietly as she smiled. Jessica captured the moment perfectly with the camera.

Harvey's hand had wandered as Jessica took a few more pictures. And it had wandered dangerously close to her ass. First, it was the graduation party, and now this. She was starting to wonder if there was something up with him.

"Here, I'll take one with the two of you," Donna said suddenly.

Jessica put the camera down and looked at her with a half knowing grin, the other part of her looking confused. Donna could admit, the woman could be an actress with how well she knew how to give a look with just enough knowledge of what was happening, but also holding it back to play her cards later. She was good. Almost as good as Donna herself.

"Thanks, Donna," Jessica said as they switched places.

Jessica's arm went around Harvey's shoulder. Harvey sighed and Donna shook her head. Once they were all situated, Donna clicked a picture as soon as Harvey smiled patiently.

Jessica's assistant was waved over and the man took the camera from Donna as Donna was waved back to Harvey's other side. The assistant took a few pictures, capturing candid moments as well as nice, normal ones. They were all frame quality since each was so photogenic to start with.

"Thank god that's over," Harvey sighed as Jessica's arm dropped away from him and took the camera back.

"You loved it," Donna said. "You're going to show the picture to Louis to hold over his head you got more honours, a girl, and are best friends with the best senior partner."

"I really don't appreciate you thinking like me," Harvey said.

"You love it," Donna smirked as she took his cap off. "You'll get hat hair. And I wouldn't want to be seen with you later."

"Your bed head is probably worse," Harvey said as he let his hand drop from her hip as he passed his fingers through his hair nonetheless.

"But you don't take pictures of it," Donna countered. "And don't even start trying. I know where you live and work."

"Fine," he sighed and he heard the church bell toll a few times. "You need to go if you want to make the lineup in this traffic."

"You'll be there?" she asked.

She hated that her tone came off as needy in that moment, but Harvey understood. Her family couldn't make it; her other sister was graduating from nursing school the same day. Donna didn't care that much, to the outside observer. She had already been through high school and undergraduate graduation, with her parents and siblings in attendance. What was a master’s graduation ceremony to her family anyway when they had a new nurse to feel giddy over? Then again, she was okay with it because she was sure if Harvey met her family right now, he'd run for the hills.

"Just have to make a stop and I'll be there with bells on," Harvey smirked.

"Leave the bells at home," Donna pointed her finger at his chest. She gave him a brief smile and nodded her goodbye to Jessica before making her way to the metro.

Jessica waited until Donna had left before siding up to him.

"You think she would mind if I came?" Jessica asked Harvey. "Serious answer, please."

"I think she'd appreciate it. As long as you bring flowers," Harvey said.

"I think that's your job," Jessica said.

"Already placed my order weeks ago. Just have to get them at the house," Harvey said honestly.

Jessica smiled softly at him and he sighed.

"I'll meet you there. She's on the left side," Harvey said as he unzipped his robe enough to pull his suit jacket away and handed her a ticket. He figured Jessica might want to see Donna graduate, so he had told her to get two of the four tickets she was allowed. She had raised her eyebrow at the strange suggestion but nodded. When Jessica and her assistant moved towards the west side of the school, he headed the opposite way in favour of returning to his house. He undid the rest of his zipper on his robe and showcased his suit as he walked back to his house. He had to get out of this robe and hopefully John had fulfilled his one promise to pick up the small bouquet Harvey had indeed ordered weeks ago.

* * *

 

Harvey instantly spotted her, her hair reflecting in the lights, taller than the people around her, her masters hood on her arm as she looked up to the stands as she walked to her aisle. She was only going through one ceremony of her masters. The Communications School graduation was in the morning. And despite what she told him, she wasn't going to miss supporting him. So, she just walked with the Legal Studies graduates. She had scoped out where she knew Harvey would be sitting with his ticket. She adjusted the honour medals on her neck, the honour sash on her shoulders, and gave a small wave. She smiled as she saw Jessica Pearson sitting next to Harvey in the stands.

She was in the corner of her section when he knew Jessica spotted Donna. She had just as many honour ropes as he would have, had Harvard done the same as Northeastern for Law graduates. And he knew Jessica was silently appreciating the woman in the stands.

"For once you didn't take up a serious relationship with a dumb girl," Jessica said beside him.

"She's smart enough to take the bar herself," Harvey said as they watched her turn and see them when she got to her seat and had to continue to stand.

Jessica had browsed through the graduate program as they waited for Donna's college to finally be called onto the stage. She noted that Donna had received honours in both of her degrees, despite her only seeing this one ceremony. She really could take the bar herself, if any of these honours and praises of Harvey's were anything to go by. And she knew the man sitting next to her did not give out praise easily. He was always wary to give much of anything, except how well Donna does in school and how sharp and quick-minded she is as a regular person.

He had given a loud whistle as her name was called. Jessica had slapped his arm for almost piercing her eardrum. But she couldn't help the smile as she watched Harvey watch the redhead on the big screen. She had found a way under his prickly exterior, that much she could already tell.

He felt like an idiot with the flowers in his hand. But he stood there waiting for her nonetheless. He watched as she walked with the same group of girls she had been talking to her as the procession began. She had nodded her goodbyes to the girls when they approached Harvey and Jessica.

Instead of going to Harvey first, Donna sidestepped him and set her gaze on Jessica. Her brown eyes shining with something unidentifiable to Jessica.

"Thank you for coming. Your schedule is probably full, so I appreciate it," Donna said.

"Harvey wouldn't have brought a camera. Someone had to document this," Jessica smiled as she brushed off the thanks. "Harvey, get in the picture and smile."

Harvey had come up to her now and passed her the flowers and she smiled. She watched as Jessica backed up to get them in the frame and Donna quickly turned and pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth. He had turned, thinking she was going to say something, so the mortarboard hit him in the temple. He hissed and she smirked.

"Payback for you hitting me," she laughed as he frowned at her and rubbed his head.

"Payback is a bitch," he laughed as he wrapped an arm around her. They were both smiling at Jessica who was smirking behind the camera.

The pictures were snapped and a friend of Donna's told Jessica she would take a picture of the three of them together. Jessica tried to tell the woman no but she not so subtly pushed her towards Donna's other side. So, the three of them posed for a picture at Donna's graduation as well. As soon as the picture was clicked and over with, Jessica left Donna's side to take the camera back.

"Harvey, I expect dinner and a meeting soon," Jessica said as she placed everything in her bag. "Call me after this weekend and we'll set something up. Donna, you're welcome to come into the city and have dinner, too."

Harvey nodded and his arm went around Donna's waist as they stood on the concrete of the arena. Jessica moved away, intending to wait for her car service and looked back at her future associate. Grabbing the camera from her bag as subtly as she could, she clicked the picture. It was too candid not to get a shot of them, embracing each other's pride for one another on a day like today. Perhaps to remind him in the future that he was once young and carefree when the road eventually wears him down. She was going to have to have her assistant make the photo centre get her multiple copies of this roll, just as soon as the nearest place opened tomorrow.

"So, you lied to me this whole time," he started the conversation once he knew Jessica was out of earshot.

"I let you believe I was going to that one. I never outright said it," Donna smirked.

"Are you sure you're not signed up to take the bar or something? That sounded awfully lawyer-like," Harvey said.

"I'm not apologising for who I am," Donna said. "Just because I can orchestrate something behind your back and have you not know about it, doesn't make me a liar."

"It makes you..." he began as she interrupted.

"Smarter than you," Donna said as she raised an eyebrow for him to even question her.

"Speaking of sneaking around," Harvey began.

"You've been cheating on me?" Donna gasped.

"What? No," Harvey said quickly.

"Kidding," Donna said with a half-smile playing on her lips.

"John and the other two are throwing us a party at the house," Harvey finished as he took Donna's motor board off. It was really cramping his style.

"Tonight?" Donna asked as she pulled back.

"Yep. We're expected there right now. And you're supposed to be surprised," Harvey said. "And we're also supposed to both wear our robes and whatever."

"I can't go home and change?" Donna asked. These heels were killing her. She'd kill to stand barefoot on his carpeted floors at this point.

"You have stuff at my place," Harvey said. "Just let them do this, get a few pictures with the roommate's girlfriend, and then we can do whatever."

"You must want to be a lawyer or something. But that's one weak argument, counsellor. I think you can do better than that," Donna teased as she pressed them to move forward and away from the arena. The sooner they could get done with this picture taking session round two, the sooner she could slip into more comfortable clothing.

"Soon enough," Harvey shrugged as he played with the tassel on her cap.

He didn't miss the laugh Donna tried to hide as she hid behind the flowers he had given her. She handed him her diploma holder and looped her arm through his, only holding the flowers he had given her for graduating. He tightened his arm to his side as they walked to the parking lot and towards his car.

Tomorrow, the real world would hit and he'd once again be busy with studying for the bar for the next few weeks. And she would go back to the library to make sure everything was being set for next year. But for now, they would bask in the glow and glory of graduation day.


	7. Chapter 7

"The train would have been easier to take you know," Donna said as they sat in bumper to bumper traffic as they crossed into the city. It was her car, but she was letting him drive. She had to keep him occupied somehow.

"But then we wouldn't have room for your bags," he said as he nodded to the back seat.

"It's not my fault my parents decided they needed to see me the same week you'll be in the city for your bar exam. It's easier to take the highways to Cortland from the city than it is from Boston," Donna shrugged.

"And you decided to hitch a ride, use me?" he asked.

"Last time I checked, this was my car. Technically, you're hitching a ride with me. Jessica wanted us to all go out to dinner. Do you really want to start refusing her now?" Donna asked.

"It will lower expectations for when she actually hires me," he smiled at her.

"I don't think I want to know how you got from point a to point b with that," Donna said.

"Quiz me," Harvey said as he pointed to the law book sitting in her lap.

"You've got this down. You really want another session?" Donna asked.

"I won't be studying tonight, and the test is tomorrow afternoon. Well, part one is. Part two is on Wednesday," Harvey said.

"And I'll be back Thursday afternoon," Donna told him.

"I'll probably be at the firm until you get in," Harvey said.

"I'm only quizzing you until we get into the city. You'll have to focus on actually driving and not hitting pedestrians," Donna finally agreed as she opened the book.

"Deal," he said with a nod.

\--

They met Jessica in the lobby of the firm after Harvey parked the car in Jessica's parking spot in the garage. Harvey reassured Donna that Jessica used a car service in the city, and her car wouldn't get towed away.

Donna wondered if their attire was appropriate, but Harvey suggested they were fine. She wasn't sure if it was because she was wearing a simple summer dress that showed off her legs, or if it was because it was actually okay. When she had confronted him, he only smirked and threw his arm around her shoulder, bringing her into him as she steadied herself with an arm wrapped around his middle. That was how Jessica found them when she stepped off the elevator and cleared security.

"Donna, Harvey," Jessica greeted with a nod.

Harvey straightened up and Donna smiled softly at the effect Jessica had on him already.

"Is this okay for dinner?" Donna asked, finally able to get a woman's opinion.

Jessica looked at the younger woman's attire: the simple black flats contrasting with the white marble floors. The dress was dark colours of horizontal stripes in varying size, and flared out at the hips. It may have been shorter than Jessica would have liked, but with her young age and her long legs, Donna pulled it off.

"You look stunning, Donna. Don't worry, we're going to a little hole in the wall. I'd rather not be seen by any of my clients," Jessica said.

"I told her the dress was great," Harvey piped up.

"You'd tell her a burlap sack looked great," Jessica said. She knew he could finish off the reason why.

Harvey shrugged and Donna’s hand hit him half-heartedly.

"We should go," Jessica said. "Before all the good seats are taken."

JG Melon was something Donna was not expecting as Jessica's driver dropped them off on the Upper East Side, out in front of a restaurant. The simple red neon sign was dim in the setting sun as she got out of the car. As they walked in, the cooks behind the counter greeted Jessica with a gruff  _hello_  and eyed Harvey and Donna with interest. Donna looked at the simple plastic green checkered tablecloths and she swore she heard a small chuckle come out of Jessica.

"Whenever Harvey comes here, I take him to a new fancy place. He would take me to his hole in the wall places he found when he was here at NYU. He brought me here one time and I've been coming back almost weekly. Especially if I'm craving a burger. And right now, that's what I want," Jessica told Donna once they were seated at a small, three-person roundtable.

Jessica didn't miss Harvey scooting his chair closer to Donna as they sat down. She also didn't miss his arm stretch and rest on top of the back of Donna's chair as he looked over at the menu above their heads.

"Look at the menu and then Harvey will be a gentleman and order for all of us," Jessica said as she pointed to the large menu board above the line cooks.

"Who said I was going to be a gentleman?" Harvey asked. He already knew what he and Jessica wanted. He had a brief thought of what Donna wanted but waited until she confirmed or denied his suspicions.

When Donna finally gave him her order, confirming his suspicions, he reluctantly got up and made for the line that was decent in size.

"Harvey mentioned on the phone you were going to see your parents," Jessica began the conversation as she leaned against the back of her chair.

"If I don't do it now, I'll have to go up some other time. He already had to be in the city this week, so we thought we could kill two birds with one stone," Donna said.

"They know that you're hoping to stay down here?" Jessica asked.

"I thought I'd break the news tomorrow, maybe even the last day so I have time to escape. Hopefully, they'll realise it when I bring two suitcases home of stuff I don't need," Donna shrugged.

"You apply anywhere yet?" Jessica asked.

"I've applied to the US Attorney's office in the South and East districts. Of course, I'd prefer South. And also the District Attorney's office in Manhattan. I'd prefer out of all of them, to work at the DA's office," Donna said.

"But you won't know about the DA's office until they elect him in a month," Jessica concluded.

"Right," Donna nodded.

"You want to go into a law firm?" Jessica asked.

"I'd like to test it out, hopefully in the DA's office first. See if I like it. Legal secretaries are more than just secretaries, or so my professor who wrote me a recommendation letter said," Donna shrugged.

"You're not doing this just for him, right?" Jessica asked.

Donna's eyebrows furrowed and she opened her mouth and then shut it.

"Since I was a little girl, I've always wanted to live here. I dreamed of the day when I could see the city, look out a Central Park from the penthouse floor when I make it big. At that time, I wanted to be an actress. I did well in school and sports, even played polo and tennis to get into the sports they play in the Hamptons just in case," Donna said. "I don't know where this is going with us, but I think we're giving it serious thought. I mean, we haven't really talked seriously about where this was headed. He's dropped hints but we haven't had time to really talk between graduation and the bar exam."

"He's never brought someone to me before," Jessica told her.

"Really?" Donna asked.

"Really," Jessica told her with a nod.

Jessica watched Donna take in the new information, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Bacon cheeseburger, turkey burger, and two cheesecakes," Harvey said as he placed the burgers in front of them and the cheesecake in the middle of the table. He sat down in his chair and watched Donna pick up her turkey burger, waiting to see the reaction to her first bite.

"You know I can't eat with you staring at me," Donna said as she looked over at him.

"I wanted to see what you thought," Harvey shrugged as he turned to his own bacon cheeseburger with the works. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she ate.

"We're coming here every week. I don't care how much exercise and running around in Central Park I'll have to do," Donna said as she finished the first bite. The burger was seasoned with a hint of heat and spice. The special sauce they used as the condiments only emphases the heat. She was thankful for the avocado as it cooled down her mouth. That, or she got used to the flavours quickly. She looked up and noticed Jessica hiding a smile behind her own burger as a laugh rang in her ears from the man next to her.

"Fine by us," Harvey said as he dug into his own meal.

The rest of the meal, Harvey and Jessica talked about the bar exam he had tomorrow and Wednesday. She instilled some confidence into him. He leaned back and put his arm around the back of Donna's chair again as she pushed away the empty basket and pulled the New York cheesecake front and centre, Jessica doing the same with hers.

He never ordered dessert. It was one of the things she noticed when they went out to dinner. Of course, that always meant she'd share with him, even the chocolate things she really wanted to keep for herself. Granted, he wasn't a big fan of chocolate, so he would only take a bite before handing the fork back to her. But, she noticed, he had really loved cheesecake. Which was why she wondered why he ordered it but seemed to be waiting for her to eat it first.

When she was halfway done with the cake, she became full, and passed him the fork without a second thought as she listened to Jessica continues her story about what happened to her at the last charity event. He smirked and polished off the rest of her dessert. He'd show her a real cheesecake when he made it to his dad's house over the holidays. Maybe he'd even persuade his old man to make his famous pumpkin cheesecake with autumn being just around the corner.

\--

They were dropped off at the firm after dinner. Harvey was sent to collect Donna's car, and Jessica went to go back upstairs and begin a merger that required her presence on a teleconference between a US and Australian company. Meanwhile, Jessica handed Harvey her spare key and they moved to Donna's car again. They headed back towards the Upper East Side, this time heading towards Central Park rather than river.

Jessica's condo was inviting, Donna thought as Harvey led her past the open door, carrying his one bag while she carried the small carry-on bag with her overnight clothes.

"You going to have one of these penthouse condos?" Donna asked as she turned to view the room once and made for the glass window wall that separated the skyline from the condo.

"Eventually," Harvey said. "I've always liked the building a couple blocks from here."

He took her bag from her hand and moved their bags to the bedroom just down the hall and walked back to find her still staring out at the view.

"When I was a little girl, I always dreamed of a view like this," Donna said quietly when she heard his footsteps near.

"There's a great view of the water and the skyline from the place I like. It's the whole top floor, so you can even see the park from it, too," Harvey said as he came up behind her.

She watched their reflection in the glass as he stood behind her, he watching her look out the glass.

"We'll have to get cosy with the old man that lives there. Maybe he'll leave it to us in his will," Harvey said.

She laughed and he caught her smile in the reflection. It wasn't the first time he had used plurals instead of singular forms. She wondered if he was doing it consciously or unconsciously.

He stood flush behind her now, their temples touching as he cast his head over her shoulder. One of his arms moved around her waist and wrapped her in his arms. He caught the small smile that appeared on her lips and watched in the reflection as she placed her own arms on top his, her fingers spreading his out and hers filling in the gaps.

"My mother and father are going to hate me for not coming back home and staying," she said. The smile dropped from her face and he watched in the reflection as she stared blindly into the views out the windowed wall.

"You know I'm not good at the family thing," he whispered into her hair.

"I know," she said, quietly meeting his eyes in the reflection.

He rested his chin on the top of her head and his fingertips danced along her waist. If she was wearing her usual attire of jeans and a shirt, he'd be tracing a pattern on her skin. But with the dress, he'd have to settle for skin on fabric. The motion his silent method of letting her know he was there for her, despite not knowing what else to do.

They had only briefly mentioned families before. It had been late, after hours of studying and not having Star Trek to watch. She had lain on the floor next to her couch. He briefly remembered her wanting to pick a book up that had fallen, and she had stayed there because she was tired. He had laid on the couch, feeling her fingers playing with his as his arm hung off the side. He didn't know who started the conversation, but he had told her about his mother not being in his life anymore. He had told her that his father was a saxophone player and that he was on tour the day he graduated. She had told him she had known and pointed to the records with her foot. He had laughed at how different their families were. When he was young, his had been picture perfect on the outside. Hers was picture perfect inside and out to him. A mother and father that loved each other. Who never cheated. Unlike his.

She had told him about her family. That she was the one projected to run her father's company. He had lost it all once when she was a young teen but had gained his reputation and company back by the time she had graduated high school. They had only moved to Connecticut for a few years but she had opted to say in Connecticut to finish school rather than go back to the small town of Cortland for finishing her education. She didn't want to follow in her father’s footsteps—she wanted to make her own name for herself. She'd let her sisters have her shares if it meant getting away from running the company. But her dad still had hoped she'd change her mind. He called every other week to ask if she had changed her mind. He had always gone to her bedroom if he was there when he called. He knew a personal fight when he heard one. Of course, she never told them in their phone calls that she was giving it all up to become a legal assistant. She'd wait and pull that one when she eventually faced them.

"One day you and I are going to run this town. We'll watch from the fiftieth-floor office by day, have the view of the city by night. You're just going to have to come work with me first," Harvey said as he broke the slight tension creeping up into the space. He had to pull them both out of their musings.

"Not work  _for_  you?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"Please, we all know you'd be running things like your own little government with networks of covert operatives in the field, helping you gather information on my rivals and clients," Harvey said.

"You make the future me sound like I work for the CIA," she said.

"You wouldn't work for the CIA. You'd actually be the CIA," Harvey countered.

"And you? Where do you fit into all that?" Donna asked.

"Obviously you need me to handle all the cases for you. I guess I'd be the deputy director," Harvey said. "They have those in the CIA, right?"

"Good to know you're secure enough in your manhood that you can work under a woman," Donna said with a laugh.

"I think I work under you just fine," Harvey said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

She bit her lip, trying to contain the laugh as she pushed him away.

"Oh my god," she said through her laughter.

"I'll show you," he said as he took her hand.

"Your way with words is astounding. I'm surprised I still have my clothes on," she said as she followed him through Jessica's empty condo.

"You won't for long," Harvey said as he led her into the bedroom and pushed the door closed with his foot.

"You get lucky with those kinds of corny lines?" she asked.

"Seems to be working fine. Now, less talking, more undressing," Harvey said as he pressed a kiss to her mouth. His fingers blindly following the zipper of her dress while hers found the end of his polo shirt.

\--

 

Donna was being poked in her arm. She would have pushed the annoyance away put her hands were under her stomach and her pillow, and she was warm under the covers. Instead, she turned her head and opened her eyes to glare at the person annoying her. She felt slightly disoriented about where she was before she remembered they were at Jessica's condo.

"Are you five years old?" she asked as she looked at him.

"You're going to miss the window of opportunity to get out of the city before the upstate traffic if you sleep any longer," Harvey told her.

"So you decided to poke me awake," she said as she turned over.

"I would have woken you up a different way, but we have company. Or, we are the company," Harvey said.

He watched as she rolled from her stomach to her back, stretching under the covers. She looked at him and then to the clock.

"Liar. I still have two hours before traffic gets bad," Donna said as she threw her hand over to hit him. It missed. He was too far on the other side of the bed.

She felt the bed dip as he moved to her side and his fingers drew patterns on her hip bone, each time circling lower.

"Trying to get in one last time before I leave?" she asked in a low, raspy whisper.

"Its not just me who is going to be without this for four days," Harvey said.

"We've gone for longer," she whispered as he leaned over and his lips touched her exposed neck. After all, it wasn’t long ago that they had started this in the first place. The softest press of his lips against her soft, warm skin already had her toes curling in anticipation.

She shivered slightly as he slowly moved the sheet up and away from her form. She made a noise of agreement in the back of her throat. Her hand made for his back, trailing her fingers up his spine and into his hair.

"Good point," she whispered as he made a convincing argument without words. She noticed his breath quicken, too. He was always a sucker for her when she played with his hair.

"Jessica's on the other side of the wall," Harvey said. He countered his warning by leaning down and kissing her.

"We shouldn't do this," she said as she countered her own words by wrapping her legs around him as he moved to trap her between the mattress and his body. It was like having sex in your childhood bedroom. Except Jessica was not his mother, she was his future boss.

She lost her train of thought quickly as he began to press his lips to her skin, kissing and nipping along a phantom trail only seen by him. He continued kissing her, trailing a path from her lips to the valley of her breast and back up again on the other side. He listened to her breathing become shallower with each kiss.

"Last chance to back out," he whispered against her skin. His warm breath mixing with the cool trail of his kisses, making goosebumps on her skin.

"If you stop now, I will kill you," she whispered as she pressed her hips against his.

He was thankful Jessica was into the whole memory foam mattress deal so they don't have to worry about springs in the bed. He already had enough to think about as Donna arched against him, her hands now slowly making their way down his backside, leaving slight crescent-shaped moons in the skin at his side.

\--

An hour later, a freshly showered Donna and Harvey stepped out of the bedroom. Donna led the way into the kitchen, Harvey following closely behind with her bag.

Jessica watched from the breakfast nook as Donna and Harvey emerged.

Donna smiled sheepishly at the woman sipping her coffee.

"Morning," Jessica said.

"Morning," Donna greeted.

"I don't have much but coffee. I usually get my breakfast before I go to the firm," Jessica told them.

"I should get going if I want to catch the traffic before it starts to back up," Donna said.

Jessica nodded.

"He'll be fine here, you don't have to worry about him," Jessica smiled.

"Oh, it's not him I'm worried about. It's you and him possibly driving you crazy," Donna laughed.

"I think I can handle him," Jessica told her.

"If you can't, he knows my parents' number. Just force it out of him and I'll talk his ego down," Donna said.

"Standing right here," Harvey said as the two women looked at him. He couldn't counter their suspicions.

"Will do," Jessica said. "Have fun at your parents’ house."

"Hmm, I'll try," Donna said with a smile. "Thank you for letting me stay here for the night."

"Anytime," Jessica said. "I'll just go and get my briefcase and I need to head to the office."

They were left alone in the kitchen, Harvey handed her the bag and looked at her.

"Don't drive her crazy. If we're going to get the penthouse, you need that job," Donna said as she poked his chest.

"I'll do my best," Harvey promised.

"Not to drive her crazy," Donna repeated.

"Right," Harvey nodded.

Donna's eyes narrowed and he gave her a small smirk before pulling her against him. She closed her eyes as her cheek met the soft cotton of his simple grey t-shirt.

"Kick ass," she whispered against the cotton.

"Good luck," he told her. He knew she was dropping the news to her parents she wouldn't be staying in Cortland.

He tipped her chin up and kissed her quickly. Their teeth clicking against one another as she laughed.

They released one another and he watched her bite her lip and give him a smile before the turned towards Jessica's door.

"Never thought I'd see the day the great Harvey Specter was wrapped around his girlfriend's finger," Jessica said as she leaned against the frame between the hallway and the kitchen.

"Don't you have work?" Harvey asked.

"I'll have my driver come pick you up and take you downtown," Jessica told him.

"Thanks," Harvey said as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Good luck," Jessica said with a nod and was swiftly out the door.

"I don't need luck," he said to the empty room.

* * *

 

Donna pulled off the country road and made her way down the long driveway, passing through the field of green grass until she reached the large house. When she pulled into the makeshift parking area her parents had poured years ago, to accommodate all the cars they had, she was instantly met by her parents. The older woman walked over to her daughter as soon as she got out of the car, hugging her tight.

"Welcome back," Donna's mother said with a smile.

"Thanks," Donna said.

Donna's father pulled her into his arms next and she smiled as he squeezed her a little too tight before letting her go.

"Morning," Donna's father greeted her.

"It's afternoon, Dad," Donna shook her head. Harvey would be taking the bar exam for the next few hours. She expected during their phone call tonight, he would tell her how boring it was and how bored he is.

"Let me take those from you," Donna's father said as he opened the back door of her car and took Donna's two suitcases.

Before Donna could protest, he was already off and headed for the house.

"Let your dad do something nice for you, Donna. Lord knows he needs you home right now to deal with your sisters and one of your sister's choice in a boyfriend," Donna's mother said as she wrapped her arm around Donna's and led her away from Donna's car. Donna looked back and hit the alarm for her car. She was still used to the city.

"Boyfriend?" Donna asked.

"They're already talking about getting married. They've been together three months. Your daddy's not so sure it's a great idea with her taste in men," Caroline said.

"I'm sure he'll fill me in soon?" Donna asked.

"Yes. You're the only one here this week. Your oldest sister and her husband are on a cruise with some couple down in the Caribbean. Your other sister has decided to go visit her boyfriend's family. I think she said they live in Dallas? Somewhere in Texas. I wasn't paying attention," Caroline shrugged.

Donna smiled and shook her head as her dad waited at the door to the house, door open and waiting for the two women.

Later that afternoon, Donna watched her mother as she sat on the barstool just outside the kitchen. She was making something for dinner if Donna had to guess. Since it was just the two of them, she took time to study her mother. Her mother's hair had lightened from when she last saw her, the light auburn hair slowly turning grey in the ponytail she wore to keep the hair away from the food.

"What's new?" her mother asked as Donna clinked her ice cubes against her glass.

"Not much, just working at the library until summer session is over," Donna shrugged.

"They let you have this week off?" Caroline asked.

"They're training new people, so the regular workers get this week off," Donna said. "What are you making?"

"Banana bread and zucchini bread," Caroline said as she looked up at Donna.

"Two breads?" Donna asked.

"It's actually four. But I wanted to make them and then send one of each of them with you when you go back to Boston. Chocolate chips or no chocolate chips?" her mother asked.

"Semi-sweet?" Donna wondered. When her mother nodded, she gave the okay. "Chocolate chips."

Donna briefly wondered if she could get Harvey to try her mother's bread even if it had chocolate chips in it. Otherwise, she'd have to make it herself without the chocolate. But she could be persuasive when she wanted to be. And she hadn't been paying attention to what he mom was putting in it, anyway.

"You making lemon cupcakes for dessert?" Donna nodded at the bowl of lemons on the kitchen island behind her mother.

"Was planning on it tomorrow night. Why?" Caroline asked as she stirred the wet bread mixture slowly, taking time to look at Donna.

"Last time I made cupcakes, I never got any," Donna shrugged.

"You made cupcakes?" Caroline asked. She knew her daughter loved being in the kitchen, it was one of the few things they shared. But she didn't know she actually baked.

"Yeah. I had to do a survey for one of my classes and decided food bribery was easy to get people to do my survey. I was making lemon cupcakes and Harvey's roommates ate them all before I got one," Donna told her mother.

"Who's Harvey?" Caroline asked with an all-knowing look.

Donna looked stunned for a moment, trailing her finger down the condensation on her glass before she looked up.

"He's my boyfriend. Did I not mention that?" Donna said as she plastered on an innocent face.

"Must have slipped your mind," Donna's mother deadpanned as she poured the flour into the wet ingredients.

"I should go, check on my horse," Donna said.

"Don't think I'll forget about this," Donna's mother called out as she heard the back door slam in Donna's haste to get out.

\--

Later that night, Donna was sitting on the porch, rocking back and forth with one of her toes pushing the swing slightly as she laughed at Harvey on the other end of the phone.

"I got your gift, by the way," Donna said as she looked down at the Harvard shirt. The grey shirt had the crimson  _Harvard_  pressed into it. Below the V, it had the lady justice emblem. It was his new shirt he had received in his graduate bag.

"Thought you might like that," he told her.

"I think you enjoy making chaos and you aren't even here to see it unfold. Seriously, stealing my pajamas and switching it with your shirt?" she told him.

"I do like chaos," Harvey agreed.

"My mom and dad have been looking at it. Trying to figure out how to bring up the conversation. I let your name slip and then ran for the outdoors," Donna said.

She could hear Harvey's brief, low laugh through the speaker.

"How'd it go?" she asked as she switched topics.

"Good. At least I think it was good," he said. "Otherwise I'm firing you as a study buddy. The essay is on Wednesday. Hoping for a constitutional law or even copyrights essay."

"And if it's financial crimes?" Donna asked.

"Shoot me, please," Harvey said. "That law is seriously boring. Boring people like Louis do financial law."

"And chaotic people like you like corporate law," she deduced.

"Damn right," Harvey said.

"Are you being nice to Jessica?" Donna asked.

"Of course. I'm even working in the mail room tomorrow. I don't think she trusts me to be by myself in her condo," Harvey said.

"Working your way up again," Donna noted.

"How did you... Jessica," Harvey deduced.

"Yes," Donna nodded. "I'll have to cut this short, my dad's signalling for the phone through the window."

"Okay," Harvey said. "Wait, window? Where are you?"

She detected a hint of something in his voice he couldn't quite place at his resigned  _okay_.

"That's for me to know and you to think about. I'll call you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure. The mail room is finished at 5:30. I'll probably stay until Jessica leaves at 7:30," Harvey said.

"All right," Donna said. "Sweet dreams."

"They'll be of you," Harvey said. If she could be corny, he could one-up her.

"Idiot," she said as she laughed.

"Night," Harvey said.

"Night," she whispered, hanging up the phone and bringing it back in for her father.

\--

After breakfast, Donna had dressed in her riding gear and taken residence on the back porch as she put her riding boots on. She heard the familiar footsteps of her father and smiled to herself.

"You get enough breakfast?" Jim asked as he sat down next to her in the chair.

Donna looked up at her dad and studied him. He hadn't changed since she had seen him last. The dark brown hair was perfectly coifed, his face only wrinkled in the corner of his eyes and around his mouth. He always did laugh at everything and everyone. His polo shirt with the familiar Ralph Lauren polo man taking residence up in the corner, his slacks pressed perfectly. He was dressed for a golf game, that was for sure.

"Let's just start with why you're really out here when I know you have "work" to get back to," Donna said as she turned to raise an eyebrow at her father.

"Getting smart in your young age," Jim said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Dad, just ask," Donna told him.

"Fine," Jim nodded. "You're not coming back here, are you?"

"My degrees are pre-Law, English, Legal Studies, and Communication. I'm not made to run a company," Donna said as she shook her head. "If you want someone to run the legal end, I know someone. But I can't be the face of the company. I'm not an engineer."

"But you could have been if you wanted to. You know someone who's a lawyer?" Her father asked.

"Don't play dumb, Dad. You saw the Harvard Law shirt," Donna said.

"Your mother wants to know all about that. I'm sure you'll tell us about him when you're ready," Jim said as he pats his daughter's leg.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Donna said.

"Maybe you'll change your mind in the future. I'm not ready to retire quite yet," Jim said.

Jim watched as Donna leaned back in her chair as he got up and he called out her name softly. He waited until she turned towards him to ask.

"He's a good guy, right?" Jim asked.

Donna nodded.

"He's just the right amount of good," Donna said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"All right," Jim nodded. "Just don't go too far on your ride. Your mother is planning on giving you an interrogation about this Harvey guy."

"Thanks for the heads up," Donna said as she watched him leave.

She sighed, blowing wisps of hair away from her face and made sure she grabbed her riding helmet before taking off to the stables in the distance. She needed some time to herself before her mother came after her.

\--

Donna had just finished rounding the tree with her horse when she spotted her mother near the fence. She pulled the reins to the left and the horse began a steady trot in her mother's direction.

"Mom. What are you doing out here?" Donna asked as she tugged on the leather reins and brought the horse to a halt at the fence.

"Figured you'd be here," Donna's mom shrugged.

"Is this about yesterday?" Donna asked as she lifted one leg over the saddle and hopped off. She pats the horse's shoulder and smiled at her mother. Her father warned her, but she wasn't going to let her mother know that.

"I knew something was different about you," Donna's mother began.

"Different?" Donna asked.

"Well, this was the first time you actually sat down and talked with me. Rather than bolting and heading to your father's study or Regal," Caroline pointed out as she looked at the horse. She briefly wondered if it has been a good idea to come on this side of the fence.

The horse in question nudged Donna's shoulder with his nose and Donna looked at her mother before she began to walk with the horse by her side. She watched her mother follow in the corner of her eye on the other side of the horse.

"Don't get too far behind him," Donna warned.

"His name is Harvey?" Caroline began to ask.

"Harvey Specter," Donna said.

"How long has this been going on?" Caroline asked.

"Ten months," Donna said. She watched her mother halt her footsteps and turned around and made sure the horse turned around with her. God knows with her luck, Regal would kick her mother in the face. He only tolerated her and her father. "We're not engaged or thinking about it if that's what you're worried about. I'm not Jill."

"He's the one who you stole that shirt from then?" Caroline wondered.

"He put it in my bag because he thought it'd be funny. Just ask what you want to ask, Mom," Donna said as she began walking, finally made it to the open section of the fence and walked through it on her way to the barn.

"I want to know about him," Caroline said. "Why didn't he come with you?"

"Because he's taking a bar exam. Well he was yesterday and will be tomorrow morning," Donna said.

"He's a lawyer?" Caroline asked.

Donna sighed and nodded.

"He will be as soon as he gets the results," Donna said.

"So, tell me about him," Caroline told her daughter.

"He has dirty blonde hair, styles it like he just rolled out of bed at school. In the city, he wears it perfectly styled, kinda like Dad's. Six foot one, 24 years old, from New York. Went to NYU for pre-Law, Harvard for his Juris Doctor," Donna said.

"Anything else?" Caroline asked.

"He finished fifth in his class at Harvard magna cum laude, and Order of the Coif. Summa cum laude at NYU," Donna shrugged.

"Where'd you two meet?" Caroline wondered.

"The library at Harvard," Donna said. They had finally finished their walk back to the stables and Donna undid the bridle before sticking the horse in the circular ring.

"He already sounds smarter than your sisters' boyfriends," Caroline said.

"Connie's husband is a CPA," Donna said.

"Anyone can be a CPA these days," Caroline said. "When are we going to meet him?"

"Don't push this," Donna said.

"Your father said you wouldn't be taking over," Caroline sighed.

"And?" Donna asked as she leaned against the metal bars that separated her and her horse.

"Why not? You're a shoe-in," Caroline told her.

"Because I don't want to be handed everything," Donna shrugged.

"I wish I could blame this on your new boyfriend, but you've always been on your own," Caroline said quietly.

"Mom," Donna tried as Caroline's face fell.

"Dinner will be at six, please make sure you're ready. We'll be going to the club," Caroline said as she stuck her chin higher in the air. A signal she was finished with the conversation.

"All right," Donna nodded.

Donna sighed and watched her mother walk away. Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, the Irish Hunter turned and came to her side as she opened the gate. Putting the bridle back on the horse, she buckled all the buckles before throwing the reins over the horse’s head and pulling herself up onto the saddle. She gave the dark black coat a pat on the neck before squeezing her legs once and clicking her tongue. The horse responded with a slow trot, exactly what she needed to escape until dinner.

\--

Thursday morning, Donna got up before the sun. She slipped into her riding gear, even though she was just planning on taking her horse out with a rope. She was surprised when her father met her at the door, fresh carrots and apples in a bucket by his side.

"Figured we could talk," Jim said.

"I'm not changing my mind," Donna said.

"I wasn't asking you to. I just want to talk to you. Catch up before I don't see you again for another few months," her dad shrugged.

"Come on," Donna smiled as she shrugged on her coat.

When they reached the stables, her father went for the other horse he had bought for the grandkids. When they found out their Aunt Donna had a horse, they had wanted one, too. And since they couldn't ride Regal, because he wasn't fond of anyone but Donna and Jim, Jim had bought them a horse to share. And it kept Regal company when no one was here in the stables.

"I'm taking him out," Donna said as she attached the longe to the hackamore.

"I'll be right behind you," Jim said with a wave of his hand.

When Donna finally got far enough into the unused field, she slackened the longe in her hands and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Her horse responded, the athletically built Irish Hunter picking up a slow and steady trot around Donna's form. Truth be told, Donna didn't need the rope. Regal had been loyal to her since the day they had bonded. The day her father surprised her on her 18th birthday with a foal. It was still the best birthday present he had ever given her. And it helped they had the same attitude towards most things, like her mother and her sisters… but mostly her sisters. She didn't have any experience with Irish Hunters, the sellers were wary about that. But she had good instincts. She could read a situation, assess what was happening, and fix it all before things escalated. She wondered if her instincts she had now were because of those horse making circles around her.

"He misses you when you're gone," Jim said as he came into the circle.

"Where's the horse?" Donna asked as she turned on her heel, seeing no horse beside her father.

"In the pasture, eating," Jim shrugged.

"What do you want to talk about?" Donna asked.

"You get up there and I'll hold the rope," Jim said. "No use in both of us standing here."

"I only put on the hackamore," Donna said.

"He's never once thrown you," Jim told her.

Donna whistled and the horse came to a stop. She clicked her tongue against her teeth and he came over. Her father gave her a boost as she sat astride the horse's bare back.

"Steady," she whispered to herself and the horse below her as her father clicked his tongue.

"What's your favourite quality about him?" Jim asked after a few minutes. He let her and her horse adjust to one another before asking the questions.

"Physical or anything else," Donna quipped.

"Both, either," Jim shook his head. She was too smart for her own good sometimes.

"His eyes. They always express more than what he says," Donna said. She had seen something more in his eyes countless times. The latest being that morning she left him with Jessica. A hint of something neither was defining out loud. "The other would be his ego."

"Ego?" Jim scoffed. His daughter was strange. He loved that about her. So different than her sisters.

"It's only big when he wants to show off. Believe me, I've seen it at its peak and shot it down. It's why his boss keeps me around when she knows he's sure to whip it out," Donna said with a low laugh.

"He's good to you?" Jim asked seriously.

"Yes," Donna answered without hesitation.

"He pays for your meals?" Jim wondered.

"Yes, won't even let me touch my purse," Donna said. "And before you ask, no he doesn't know what your company does. He thinks you run a small business here in town. Although he is kind of suspicious with the labels in my closet and that I can afford a place by myself in Boston."

"He doesn't know?" Jim asked.

"And have him run? No, I'm not taking that chance yet. I like him," Donna said.

"You going to bring him here eventually?" her father asked. Only a hint of glee appeared on his face.

"Not for these holidays. You'd all scare him off. I need time to prepare him for Connie, Jill, and the douchebags," Donna said.

"Donna," Jim warned halfheartedly.

"Sorry," Donna shrugged.

"No, you're not," Jim shook his head.

"You're right. But if I'm going to make it into the city, I'll have to head home now," Donna said.

"The city? As in New York City?" Jim asked.

"It's where Harvey's taking the bar since he wants to practice in New York. That's where the firm is that he already has a job for," Donna said as she clicked her tongue and her horse began a slow stop. When Regal came to a full stop, she hopped down and pat his coat.

"I'll take care of this if you go and say goodbye to your mother," Jim said.

She huffed but reluctantly nodded her head. She gave her horse one last pat as he nudged her shoulder. She hugged her dad, kissing him on the cheek as he told her to be good. She smiled as her father led the black-coated beauty off to the pasture to join the other horse. Her smile couldn't be taken off her face as she hugged her mother goodbye. And without another glance, she picked up her bag with a few items in there and grabbed her keys off the key rack before getting into her car and driving back into the city.

* * *

 

When she arrived back into the city, it was well into the afternoon. Harvey had told her last night he'd be at Pearson Hardman again, and she'd already be on the guest pass list. She ignored the looks she received as she made her way to the elevators, pressing for the fiftieth floor. She escaped and found Jessica's office quickly from the last time she had been here. The woman's assistant using the intercom to ask if she was allowed in.

"It's not every day I get to see someone wearing a riding outfit in this office," Jessica greeted.

"It's not every day I come back from Cortland with no time to change," Donna said with a laugh as she looked down at herself.

She had at least taken the riding coat off in the car. The now humid New York City temperature too hot for the coat. The white polo shirt with her boarding school logo on it was a stark contrast to the walls of teal-blue around her. The tight khaki coloured riding pants emphasised the slight flare of her hips and her well-defined leg muscles. The dark brown riding boots high and tight against her lower legs.

"Harvey's not going to know what hit him," Jessica said as she reached for her phone and pressed a few buttons. She told the other person on the line to get up to her office now. Donna laughed as she took a seat in the visitor’s chair Jessica had pointed out to her.

"You ride horses?" Jessica asked as she made conversation.

"A horse, my horse," Donna nodded.

"You have a horse?" Jessica asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Regal, an Irish Hunter. I guess the technical name would be Irish Sport Horse," Donna shrugged.

"How long have you had him?" Jessica wondered. She was learning new things every day about this woman.

"Five years in a couple days," Donna said.

"You ride for pleasure or sport?" Jessica asked.

"Pleasure now. I was on my school's dressage, equestrian, and polo team," Donna said.

"I feel like I'm interrupting," Harvey said as he opened the door.

"Just discussing high school sports with your girlfriend," Jessica said. "You're officially off for the time being. I expect the results soon; you start working here in a month."

"Fine by me," Harvey said.

Donna stood up and Jessica watched as his mouth dropped and picked itself back up.

"What is that?" Harvey asked.

"A riding outfit," Donna said.

Jessica noticed when Donna turned around, her last name was embroidered above the number 4 on the back of the polo.

"You ride? Ride what?" Harvey asked.

"Horses," Donna said as she made a motion to the polo sticks crossing on the emblem of her boarding school shirt.

"You look great," Harvey said with an appreciative glance.

"And we're getting out of here," Donna said. "Bye, Jessica."

"Goodbye," Jessica said with a wave of her hand. She'd miss those two bickering until they came back in a month. She'd put money on Donna coming back with him when he moved here. She laughed as she heard them back and forth until they made it out of her earshot.

"So, how much would I have to pay you to wear that all the time?" Harvey asked as they were in the elevator together.

"Find me a club and you could see it every weekend," she laughed as his eyes lit up.

"I'm doing that as soon as we get back to your place," Harvey said.

"As soon as we get back to my place?" she asked slowly. She raised her eyebrows in objection.

"As soon as I get you out of that outfit, yes," Harvey said as he brought her closer to him.

"Hmm, it's a long way back to Boston. I'd be careful," she whispered as his fingers trailed across the skin between her waistband and her shirt.

"Good to know we both decided to get our priorities straight on what's most important when we reach your apartment," he said as the elevator opened to the ground floor.

She shook her head and laughed to herself as she threaded her fingers through his. She'd be showing him just how much she missed him this week. Just like he'd show her how much she was missed. Just as soon as they made it back across to their city, for now.

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

The heat was already seeping in with the soft morning sunlight. Her head was barely visible between the sheets and the way she pressed herself against the crook of his neck. One of his legs had escaped the sheets and comforter for the somewhat cooler air in the room. She was a conductor of heat. In winter time it was great, he could stay warm all night long as long as he tucked her into his side. However, summer made it rather stifling. But he'd never push her away just because it was hotter than he preferred.

Her alarm went off promptly at six am. A slight groan made its way past her lips and she dug an arm out of the comforter to hit the button to turn it off before curling into the soft pillows and blankets again. She tried moving back to her original position but found an immovable object in her way. Her head hit firmness and she apologised to the lump without opening her eyes. Instead, she burrowed into the warmth despite the already warming temperature.

His arm moved and pulled her in closer, sharing the warmth he had stolen as he rolled when she did.

"Whoever scheduled you for this shift deserves to be thrown in the river," he muttered.

"You can go back to sleep," she told him. "I have to actually get up and open the library up."

Harvey grumbled and she laughed quietly. Her fingers danced across his skin in a soothing rhythm as she tried her best to apologise for the early morning wake up. The bedroom grew quiet again and she figured he had fallen back to sleep like she said he would. As she opened her eyes and blinked at his close form, she moved to roll away and quietly dressed. Before she could move, a hand curved around her waist, warm fingers meeting cotton and lace as he moved from her front to her backside. She sighed as Harvey turned to lay on his side and pin half of her to the bed beside him.

"Harvey," she warned. "Behave now and maybe I can come home early."

"Really?" he asked as he pressed his lips to the sensitive area he had discovered the other night.

"Really. Fridays are extra slow since everyone is leaving for the weekend," she nodded. Her hand that wasn't pinned under his weight moved into his hair and scratched at his sensitive scalp. Her actions countered her words but she needed to get up.

"I really don't want to take a shower right now," she told him.

"More time for me," he said as he added a glance of his teeth to the assault.

"You always say that and somehow I always end up late," Donna said quietly.

He tilted his head up and looked up at her. She was already flush between the heat of the morning, the comforter she insisted still go on the bed, and his ministrations.

"Fine," he said as he rolled away and taking the sheets with him. "Just remember your promise."

"Thank you," she said. She leaned over and pressed a small kiss to his shoulder and ruffled his hair before hopping out of bed.

He watched her routine through the mirror opposite the bed. The light, quick footsteps back and forth across the floor slowly soothed him back into sleep as she stepped up to her closet.

\--

He had been living with her. They hadn't labelled it, it was unspoken, it seemed almost natural by now. But as soon as they had come back from the city, he gave up his room at his house and he had been orphaned. She didn't want him leasing something and having to commute to the city every day from Boston, so she had told him to keep the boxes in her garage. He could bring in the boxes he needed, put his stuff away in the space she cleaned out for him. Most of the boxes that weren't his clothes and records were in the small garage space she had been given with her apartment. There was a drawer with his shirts, hangers with his jackets, his jeans were mixed in with hers. His soap was next to hers, his shampoo behind hers. Whenever she had the late shift in the library, sometimes he hopped in the shower with her. Sometimes she'd use her conditioner on his hair, he'd complain that he was going to smell like her but she watched him run his hands through his hair later that day. As she stood, staring at her closet for her options of clothing, she smiled softly as their clothes intermingled. As she pulled on a shirt that was next to his, she smiled. They smelled like each other now, her soap mixing with his in the confined space. It was a comfort and a distraction. Especially with a ten-hour shift ahead of her. Despite the adjustments with living someone full time, they were doing pretty well. It also helped they weren't confined to the space and she worked most hours of the day at the library.

He didn't have much to do anymore in Boston with school finished and waiting on the results of the bar. So, he brought her lunch almost every day because she still had to work. She laughed at his inability to stay still. But in his inability to stay still he had finally revealed one of his passions to her: his love of photography. He had an old camera: one that when you finished the roll, you had to wind yourself. He claimed it made the pictures real, more authentic. He had gotten it from his father one year for his birthday.

On one Saturday, she was called in and he had followed with his camera since Saturdays in the summertime were slow. Few people took advantage of summer classes. But the ones who did always knew where to look for research. In the summer, Donna was simply free to read the books and occasionally restack the books loaned out. He had stalked her in the shadowed rooms, the open aired stairs and long columns of books. He had been proud of that roll of film. His favourite picture of her hung on the fridge, right in their view every morning. The large rows of tall shelves were the backdrop and she was oblivious to him. She had known he was somewhere near her: she had a sixth sense when it came to him, but she was taking inventory. He had frozen the moment in time, her leaning up on her tiptoes, one foot popping up in the air as she leaned on the highest shelf she could reach. She had turned and laughed as she found him with his camera poised in her direction. He has snapped another before claiming he had lunch with the guys, high tailing it out of the library he had grown fond of his last year of school.

As she finished her bowl of Cheerios, the last stage in her morning routine, she looked at the other picture on the fridge. A moment captured by John. He had tried to blackmail Harvey using the picture. Sadly, he was won over with a batch of cupcakes and relinquished the picture to Donna's control. She had displayed it next to Harvey's favourite picture from his prized roll of film on the fridge. He had an arm wrapped around her shoulder and she was leaning into him. His hand that curled around her shoulder was gesturing but she was only looking at his face. Both of them had grins on their face, Harvey's wider than hers for once. Neither of them was overly sentimental, hence only two photos on the fridge, but the few possessions they left out in the open spoke volumes about how much they actually cared for one another.

She walked back into her bedroom and noticed he wasn't asleep as she thought he was. He was looking over at her from the middle of the bed, his head on her pillow.

"I thought you were asleep," she said as she plucked her shoes from the floor and balanced on one leg as she slipped the shoes onto either foot.

"Catnap," he said as he shrugged a visible shoulder.

"See you later?" she asked as she walked to her nightstand and grabbed her keys and her id badge.

"Pizza with Dave, John, and Evan," he said. "You want some for lunch?"

"Whatever," she shrugged.

"We'll be there later then," he said.

"John's going to a library?" she asked skeptically.

"No. The pizza and I will be there," he said. "I can only wield so much magic. I don't have enough to get John into the library. You might."

"You're an idiot. You know that right?" she said.

"Every day," he smirked.

She leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"That was a waste of waking up for you," he called out to her retreating form.

"Next time brush your teeth and see where that takes you," she called back.

He never got his counter in because she was already out the door. And she had a point. No matter how beautiful she was in the morning, morning breath was the worst.

He flopped down into her pillow and sighed. He really wished she kept the TV in her room. The couch was so far away and he was just so damn comfortable.

\--

After almost a month of living together the routine came to a halt. Harvey had to make the move to New York City first. It was natural: he had the job offer, she was still waiting for the final interviews. It was a month after he had finally gotten the results of the bar when he brought up the subject over dinner.

She didn't know why her stomach suddenly dropped and reality came into focus again that night. She vaguely recalled he had passed the bar with flying colours just as promised. She was thanked with the dinner and dessert for helping him out. For going above and beyond, really. He had even allowed her to dictate what happened post-celebratory dinner. She offered nothing new: a quiet walk around the city, his light sweater draped over her form as she tucked herself into his side as they walked around the river's edge.

Jessica had instantly offered him a job as a lowly sophomore associate who made big bucks. Jessica had accounted for his time in the mailroom, counting those years as his rookie years. He accepted, the signing bonus large enough to get a nice enough, one-bedroom apartment in the city.

After their trip to the city (or Donna's trip home and Harvey taking the bar exam), Donna had been researching apartments for him, knowing his standards and anticipating his needs. In the back of her mind, she anticipated the fact he would move first. This was before they had settled into a routine, before living in each other's back pockets, for a lack of description and definition of what it is they were doing by living together.

During her lunches at the library, she would call her father and ask him about real estate options. He was helpful, sent her a few numbers, and had her drop his name so they'd fax over the information rather than make her go into the city. She had called realtors that fit Harvey's price range and remembered the little things her dad told her about the various New York City neighbourhoods. She was only interested in the ones with the views, the ones where a smart and successful white collar attorney needed to live. She had narrowed it down to two condos before he even asked her for help.

He was on her computer one night when she came home. She peered over his shoulder and leaned her temple against his and watched him scroll through a housing contract while looking at the map of New York City at his side.

"This is hard," he told her. He pointed to an area on the map and looked at her profile as she loomed over him. "How about this area?"

"Do you own a bulletproof vest?" she asked as she noticed the neighbourhood.

"No," he said as he pushed the map away and continued to scroll on her computer. She gave her input with gestures and noises of yay or nay as he pointed and tried to narrow it down.

The chair spun and she found herself across his lap and laughing at his expression. His arm was around her waist and he spun them to face the computer and the map.

"The least you can do is help me instead of making snide comments," She had only smirked, reached under her shirt and handed him a train ticket. They had made plans to go into the city the next day to look at Donna's two choices.

* * *

She had told him appearances were everything. So on the day, she had scheduled the viewing of the condos she had made sure he didn't wear his attire of a t-shirt and shorts. He had noticed they started to dress in similar colours now. He'd always be a shade or two off of her colour, sometimes the exact shade. He had raised an eyebrow as she put on her heels but she said to trust her. He did. Completely. Which is why he dropped the subject and let her take the lead.

It should have felt strange to have his life suddenly changing, Harvey thought as the realtor showed them around place number two. Donna's hand was in the crook of his elbow, and she guided him around, sensing him lost in his thoughts. She didn't seem to mind, as she asked all the questions to the realtor. She was, after all, more prepared on the subject than he. Only when the realtor spoke did Harvey drift back into the present.

"Your girlfriend knows how to ask the right questions," the realtor said as he set his leather folder on the kitchen counter.

"She's done more research and I trust her," Harvey said absentmindedly as he looked at the woodwork of the cabinets.

"I'll give you two a minute to talk and see which one you like best," the realtor nodded and left them to their own devices.

"So," Donna said as she let go of his arm and spun slowly around in the kitchen.

"This one has more windows and more shelf space," Harvey pointed out.

"It's also got a nicer view. It's more expensive but I wanted you to get the feel of expensive and more expensive," Donna shrugged. "They both have perfect acoustics."

"How would you know that?" Harvey asked.

"Did you think I wore these shoes because its fun?" Donna asked. He looked down at the things she called shoes and noticed the heel was a lot slimmer than the ones she had worn before. "I was testing the sound quality with the hardwood and glass ratio."

"Have I mentioned you're weird?" Harvey asked.

"Only every day," she smirked.

"Didn't want to miss a day," Harvey told her.

"God forbid you do," she laughed.

She walked down the hallway to the master bedroom, the only bedroom, and stood in the doorway.

"Big closet," Harvey noted.

"I thought you'd notice that. A lot of room for your suits," Donna said.

"I think I like this one better," Harvey told her.

"I thought you might," Donna nodded. "You sure? You can't take it back once you sign on the dotted line."

"So, what's next?" Harvey asked as he nodded. He was sure. He wanted this one.

"They check your credit, you look at financing options," Donna shrugged. "Then you sign the papers and it's yours."

"What about you?" Harvey asked as he moved to the doorframe where she was standing.

"What about me?" she asked.

"Your apartment? Or condo? You're going to need one," Harvey wondered.

"There are more options for us artistic folk than just the Upper East Side," Donna shrugged.

"But you're coming to live here, right?" Harvey asked.

"Even if the DA's office doesn't get back to me, the US Attorney has given me a position," Donna said. She sensed the nervousness in his voice. It was endearing to her that he wanted her here and with him.

"You want me to call in favours?" Harvey asked. "Cameron Dennis is a sure thing again. And Jessica knows him."

Harvey's arm wrapped around her waist and she leaned into him rather than the doorway.

"I can't ask you to do that. Save your favours for when you need them," Donna told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she nodded.

"Okay," he shrugged.

Her arm wrapped around his waist and she closed her eyes and savoured the moment. Despite all the hesitance and second thoughts she was having, he took them away with a simple touch. She leaned back and looked him in the eye.

"Your first big purchase. Congratulations," Donna smiled as she brought them back to the current moment.

"Let's get the realtor in here so it can be official," Harvey said.

"You're the one hindering the process," she said as she unwrapped her own arms around him.

"I think I'm going to like it here," Harvey told her. Instead of releasing her like she did to him, he pulled her in closer and her back brushed against the wall.

"We're not going to do anything with the realtor right outside the door. I swear you're like a hormonal teenager lately," Donna told him. Her fingers ran through his hair despite her words.

"Fun sucker," Harvey sighed. He pressed his lips to hers quickly before pulling away and moving to bring the realtor back inside.

On one weekend, in the middle of August, he and Donna packed up his possessions from her apartment. They had all his boxes packed into a rental truck and Jessica's car and they headed into the city. He had told her no one else was supposed to drive Jessica's car. She had called the woman in question, put her on speakerphone, and got permission. He cited female bonding and that his girlfriend and boss were getting too cosy for his liking. Jessica had told him to take it like a man before hanging up. Donna smirked triumphantly when they parted: him for the rental truck and her to Jessica's car.

"How'd you find this place anyway?" he asked as she closed the door to his apartment.

He had wanted to ask her the day she brought him to the city but he forgot.

She had charmed a few of the neighbours to help them with the boxes. There wasn't many, but it would have taken them all day if they had done it by themselves. She had rewarded each of them with a grin and twenty bucks as they made their way out the door. They could buy their own beer and pizzas. They had work to do if he was going to start at Pearson Hardman tomorrow. He had scoffed at the eighty dollars she had just wasted, but she had shrugged her shoulders.

"My dad helped me research. Good thing you decided to move in on the hottest day of the year, I was going to feel left out if the heatwave didn't strike here, too," she said as she walked up to him and he looked at her outfit. The double layer of form-fitting tank tops didn't leave much to the imagination. He wondered when exactly she had taken the Northeastern shirt off that she had been wearing when they started to unload boxes. When she let her arms rest at her side after brushing her stray hair back from her face again, he noticed her shorts cut off a few inches above her fingertips. Her long auburn hair was up in a ponytail, pieces falling out as the day wore on. He displayed open curiosity and she continued with her explanation for how she found his place.

"My dad sometimes comes here for business every couple months. He knows what neighbourhoods are good for successful people," Donna said as she came back from putting a box in what would be his bedroom.

"And your apartment?" Harvey asked.

"It would look weird, wouldn't it? A legal secretary living on the Upper East Side?" Donna wondered. "I make less than you so I shouldn't live by you."

"I offered," he shrugged.

He did offer for them to continue living together. But it was too soon. They each had to define themselves in the real world before deciding something like that.

"But isn't Tribeca nicer?" he asked as he pulled her back to the current moment.

"It's more artsy, which is more me. Stuffy suits who drink scotch from expensive hotel bars live here," Donna said with a smile.

"It's really far away," Harvey said.

"It's a subway ride away," Donna countered.

Harvey grimaced at the mere thought.

"Are you going to let me see it?" Harvey asked.

"Didn't know you wanted to. It's empty," Donna told him.

"We'll go mattress shopping," Harvey shrugged. "For my place."

"Mattress shopping in Tribeca?" Donna asked.

"I'm not sleeping on hardwood," Harvey said.

"Fine. You better hope that signing bonus Jessica gave you cleared the bank. I think you owe me dinner while we're out," she told him.

\--

Donna held in a laugh as she watched Harvey sit on the edge of the mattress.

"It's good. I'll take this one," he told the salesman and looked to Donna for help. The man was telling him he needed to lay down and experience the whole experience of buying a bed. Harvey just wanted to get out and on with the night.

"Just lay down really quick," Donna said. "It's the only way this guy is going to leave you alone."

"Donna," Harvey tried.

Donna looked at the salesman's name tag and smiled politely at him.

"You're not going to leave until he's tried it out and lay on the bed, right, Don?" Donna smiled sweetly.

Don, the salesman, nodded and he began to tell Harvey what features made this bed comfortable.

Donna sighed and placed her hand on Harvey's shoulder before bringing him down to the mattress She sat on the edge and watched as he glared at her. She pats his chest and smirked at him before releasing her arm and he took advantage and sat up.

"We'll take this one," Donna smiled at Don. The man took the hint and left the two alone to prepare the inventory.

"He left you alone, didn't he?" She asked before he could get a word out.

Harvey looked at their shoes and waited for her gloating to finish. Sometimes he really hated it when she was right.

\--

On the subway, he had taken her hand and pulled her in close. Her free arm was slung around his middle and her fingers dipped into his waistband at the small of his back as he tightened his grip on her. His arm tightened around her own waist. Her bag between them. He swore the book she always seemed to carry was digging into his stomach. She had complete confidence in him that he can and would hold her upright if they suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

She kept her eyes on his shirt, he kept his eyes on her hair. They both knew to keep to themselves and avoid making eye contact unless it was strictly necessary. He heard the subway had its own rules and regulations. He didn't want to find out what happened if you didn't follow the unwritten code.

"I love the subway," she said as they reached the surface.

He entwined their fingers and scoffers at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"There's a mix of classes down there. You're just people down there. Not a business executive of a multimillion dollar company or a simple grocery store clerk. You're just a guy, riding the subway," Donna told him with a shrug.

"You can tell by the suit they're wearing," Harvey said.

"Stop trying to ruin my moment. Rain on my parade tomorrow," she told him.

He gave her a small smirk and she half-heartedly swung her arm out to hit him.

"Dinner then my place," she told him.

"That's a bit forward. We don't even know each other," he joked.

"Idiot," she whispered under her breath.

He caught it and gave a small chuckle.

"Come on, we still have to unpack your place tonight," she told him as she picked up the pace.

\--

He was asleep on his side, one of his arms still up and curled into the hair at the nape of her neck, the other still between their bodies. At some point, after she had fallen asleep, he had kicked the sheets off. They hadn't bothered to actually tuck them between the mattress and the box spring. So, they were at her feet when Donna woke up a few hours later. She grabbed the end of the new sheets with her toes, bringing them up until she could reach them with her hand. She pulled them over his sleeping form and make sure they were both covered. Unlike the night, where the darkness shrouded his bedroom, morning light would only confirm the activities of a few hours ago. His bed was delivered as soon as they had gotten back from dinner and seeing her place. He helped the delivery people situate it in his room while she hung his suits in the closet. Putting the sheets on the bed was as far as he got, distracting her at every possible opportunity. He resorted to putting her over his shoulder and carrying her to the bed as she laughed and protested they still had work to do. Her half-hearted attempts at protests were quickly silenced as he placed her in the middle of the bed and fully distracted her.

As much as she enjoyed seeing his naked form, she didn't appreciate potential neighbours seeing it. He still hadn't bought drapes or blinds yet. She was sure that purchase hadn't even crossed his mind yet. When the sheets were situated around them, she took stock of his face in the light of the city shining through his bedroom window. She looked at the clock and noted it was almost 2 am. She turned back to him and traced the contours of his cheeks, her soft fingertips hitting slight patches of stubble that he shaved smooth every morning. She was growing used to sleeping next to him, falling asleep to the sound of his soft, even breathing, and his fingers touching any part of her he could get his hands on. She wasn't due to move into her place for another few weeks, silently dreading the train ride back to Boston by herself and going home to an apartment that would seem empty without his presence. She was already missing his running shoes next to the front door for her to almost trip over every morning; the way he'd come bug her at the library just because he could; the way he had taken over her small apartment and her bed at night. As her hand dropped off his face and curled next to his, she wondered if he felt the same. If he hadn't been going to his first day of work tomorrow morning, would he have stayed up as long as he possibly could, memorising her form?

Realising she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, she slid out from beside him and knew she could at least work on the boxes that weren't for the bedroom. Sometimes it was helpful he was a heavy sleeper when he wanted to be. And by the looks of it, as she bent down to grab his shirt to wear, he would be dead to the world until his alarm clock went off in a few hours.

\--

The next morning, she was asleep in his bed when he got out of the shower. He had been tempted to wake her up, tell her that he needed her opinion on his suit. That is until he found a suit hanging on his doorframe with a post-it note and a smiley face. Today was his first day and Jessica would be handing out cases for mock trials. He had been warned to be ready for anything, especially since he was starting behind the game already. Luckily she had faith he'd thrive under the pressure. She wasn't going to have her associate, one she hand-picked, make her look bad on his first day as an associate. He had promised her that he'd be there early with his nicest suit on, ready to kick some ass.

As he finished putting on his suit, he watched as she moved a hand to his side of the bed as she woke. Feeling nobody beside her, she turned to where she felt him staring.

"Hey," she said as he finished the loop of his tie.

"Morning. You going back to Boston or staying another night?" he asked.

"I'll have to see what my schedule is like," she told him. "I asked for another day off, but who knows. I'll call them when they open."

"Okay," he nodded. "I've got to go."

"Harvey," she called out.

He made his way towards the bed and she smiled up at him.

"Kick ass," said as she hunkered down on his pillow.

His smile widened and kissed her on the forehead and closed his bedroom door as he left for his first day at the firm.

* * *

 

Louis was in Jessica's office, waiting to meet his new rival associate. He heard the associate had been one of two hires made this new quarter. The new hire was supposed to be coming in as a sophomore. Despite all the rumours Louis never got a name out of the gossip mill. He had figured Harvey would eventually be hired, but he hadn't heard of any bar results coming in. He secretly hoped the younger man had forgotten and had to wait until February to take the bar exam.

Jessica wasn't in her office at the moment, and her secretary was nowhere to be found, so he took a moment to scope out the framed photos on the desk. After all, the desk made the person. And she had quite a few pictures for a single woman with no life outside work.

One caught his attention and he stared at it a little too long. So long, he didn't realise Jessica had come into her office again.

"Can I help you?" Jessica said more than asked.

"Harvey's graduation picture. Who's the girl? I feel like we've met," Louis asked as he made his way around Jessica's desk and sat in the chair.

"Her name is Donna," Jessica said. "You met her at Harvey's graduation party. She's his girlfriend. I'd advise against making any kind of move on her."

Jessica would have hired her at Pearson Hardman but Donna declined, for now. A space for her was always available, though. Especially since she enjoyed keeping Harvey's ego in check.

"That night is kind of a blur for me," Louis said. "A girlfriend? I didn't know he had that word in his vocabulary."

"Can't imagine why," Jessica said under her breath. She had found him the next morning in the fax room. "And, yes, girlfriend. They've been together almost a year now."

"A year? Wow. That's a lifetime in Harvey Specter's world," Louis mocked.

"Mock trials start this week. Although yours won't be starting for a week or two. I've chosen Harvey as your opponent since you two are the newest associates. He said you could choose whatever side you want first. He's in a good mood," Jessica told him as she ignored the dig at Harvey who wasn't here to defend himself.

"Good mood? Harvey Specter?" Louis asked skeptically. "I want prosecutor."

"I'll tell him. Thank you, Louis," Jessica nodded. Louis went off without another word and Harvey strode into her office moments later.

"You're late," Jessica said.

"I said I'd be in at 7:30, it's 7:15. The office doesn't even open until 8:00. I've been unpacking boxes all night. Donna finally made me go to bed at midnight," he told Jessica as she motioned for him to sit down. He wasn't going to tell her it was actually the other way around. She didn't need to know everything that went on in his life. "I don't know when she finally stopped."

"First Donna's helping you pick out your place and now she's unpacking it? Something I'm missing?" Jessica asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," Harvey shook his head. "She doesn't start at the DA's until next month if she gets chosen for the job. They make transitions from one DA to the other until January. So, she helped me move into my place. She already has a place, she just has to wait for the deal to close and the papers to finally be available to sign. And I'll return the favour next month."

"I thought you only cared about yourself. Looks like this woman has magic powers," Jessica smiled.

"Magic something," he said as he smiled fondly.

"You want her here in the city? At the DA's office?" Jessica asked.

"I'd like her working here, preferably with me. But if she wants to experience, the DA's office is the best place to get it," Harvey shrugged.

"I'll make some phone calls, see where she is in line," Jessica said. She put a hand up as Harvey opened his mouth, ceasing his words. "I'm sure she'll get hired, but it always helps to have someone in her corner."

"And here I thought you only cared about yourself," Harvey smirked as he stood up.

"If she can get you out of your own head and has stayed for this last year, she's worth caring about. I want her here just as much as you. Until then, we can make the process go a little faster.," Jessica said. She tossed him a case file. "There's your mock trial. Now get out of here."

"Yes, ma'am," Harvey said with a salute. He took the mock trial folder under his arm and headed to the associates' bullpen.

\--

It was fast approaching 9 pm on his first day when he finally exited the law library. Donna was sitting at his desk when he returned from gathering the law books. Or, more accurately, his cubicle. He'd hardly call this thing a desk.

"What are you doing here?" Harvey asked. He handed her the books since she was taking up the only space in his small cubicle.

"Jessica told me about mock trials. Said you might need a defendant to defend. One that the audience will sympathise with," Donna smirked.

"And she suggested you?" Harvey countered. He sat down in his chair and raised an eyebrow.

Donna only grinned and moved off his desk, setting down the law books in her place.

"Fine. I was going to help you but I'll just go back to your place," she said. She cuffed his shoulder and sauntered off.

"You got the day off tomorrow?" he asked.

"Have to be back the next day, but yes. I get to spend one more day helping you unpack," she nodded as she continued to walk out of the bullpen with him following. "I know it's bad to leave early the first day at work but come home at a normal hour."

"Can't promise anything but I'll try," he called after her retreating form.

She looked back and nodded and disappeared down the hall. The hall that directed her to Jessica's office rather than the elevators.

Harvey's brow was still furrowed as he turned and came face to face with Louis.

"Oh, mommy. Who was that?" Louis asked as he entered the associates' cubicles.

"Go prosecute, Louis," Harvey said as he walked back to his desk and cracked open a law book.

"Whoever wins gets the girl," Louis said.

"No," Harvey said.

"Scared of losing, Harvey?" Louis asked.

"She's not something to be bet on or won," Harvey countered.

"Fine. I'll just get her as one of my witnesses and woo her from there," Louis smiled. "What is her name?"

Harvey ignored the other man and picked up his phone and dialled Jessica's office.

"I know she's there, "Harvey said. "Put her on the phone."

Louis was curious and sat down at his cubicle, listening intently.

"Okay. You can put that acting class to the test. Show me what school taught you," Harvey said to whoever he was talking with on the phone. "I've seen it for class. But this is the big leagues now. Step up your game. Meet me in the library. Jessica will give you directions."

Harvey hung up the phone and turned to Louis.

"Sorry, she's my defendant," he said as he gathered his books and paper.

Louis sighed. At least he'd be able to listen in on what was happening if they were in the library.

\--

Louis snuck around the Pearson Hardman library. Unfortunately, her back was turned towards him and there was no way to get a glimpse of her face. Jessica's photos had been no help; he hadn't gotten a good enough look at her before the boss came in.

"Why didn't you become a lawyer again?" Louis heard Harvey ask. "You're smarter than me when it comes to these things."

"Because I was getting a double master. My parents didn't want to pay for anything after that," Donna told Harvey. "And end up as a stuffy suit, no thanks."

"But you'll date one?" Harvey asked with a smirk.

"Of course. I'm using you for the sole purpose of getting free drinks and expensive dinners. And also meeting famous clients. Would you technically be a sugar daddy if you're only a little older than me?" Donna chuckled.

"I might believe that if we had met in the future," Harvey said as he pointed a pen at her.

"But since I claimed you before you began your career as a hotshot, I'm in it for pure intentions?" she wondered.

"I wouldn't say pure exactly... Jesus that hurt," Harvey exclaimed.

Louis only heard a flirty, feminine laugh after that statement before Harvey's voice interrupted again.

"You're staying tonight and leaving in the morning? And you'll be gone for how long?" he heard Harvey ask.

"I have to go back and see what my days are like. Could be a few days, could be two weeks. In the meantime, I'll be at your place. Probably asleep by the way you're managing your first day. If you're home before midnight, you can wake me. Otherwise, I'll make you breakfast," she smiled as she stood up. Her fingers connected with his shoulder and lingered a moment longer than needed before she walked over towards the exit and out to the elevator banks.

"Trying to listen in on my defense?" Harvey called out. He tossed his pen on the legal pad that held Donna's perfect script and covered it with a law book.

"Just trying to get a glimpse at the woman everyone else seems to know," Louis shrugged.

"You've met her, she didn't like you," Harvey said. "And she's already got dirt on you, so don't even think about looking her up."

Louis's mouth open and closed as the lame retort passed through his mind.

Harvey packed the books in his arms and moved out of the library, heading back to his desk. He sighed and figured he would pull an all-nighter since Donna was already planning on being asleep by the time he eventually got home. There wasn't much of a point going home if his source of endless information was going to be asleep and unwilling to indulge him in the ways of a defense. He cracked open a book, tapped his pen on the binding, and rubbed his face. This mock trial was a lot more complex than what he had been dealt in law school. Thankfully Donna was still here to help him out if he needed her, if only for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Every once in a while an associate would do a double take at her. She would simply smirk and ignore them when they gaped at her like a fish as she actually touched the things on his desk as they sat around her at their desks. The one associate she did know was nowhere to be found, so she couldn't have a conversation while she waited.

She was surprising him by coming in a day earlier than planned. The DA's office called and scheduled her final interview the day before she was supposed to come into the city again for Harvey's mock trial. She was waiting at his cubicle, sitting in his chair and playing with his pens. As he came around the corner, talking with someone she didn't know, she placed the pen down. She smirked at his subtle reaction to the moment he saw her. He continued to his cubicle as if it was an everyday occurrence she showed up in his place of work.

"How did you get past security?" he said as he ignored the person he had been talking to in favour of her.

"I know a person to let me in since you were nowhere to be found," she greeted with a grin.

He came around his cubicle and set his files and folders down in front of her. He leaned against the edge of his desk and watched as she turned the chair. Her foot touched his and the back of the heel rested on his dress shoe. They were touching; just enough to look innocent enough to the rest of his coworkers who milled around and passed by the bullpen.

"I thought you were coming in tomorrow," he said. "I coordinated my lunch with your train schedule."

"The DA's office called. Since he was finally, officially elected they scheduled the final interviews," she said.

He noticed her attire. She was wearing what she liked to call her confidence outfit. She hated wearing pantsuits. Her legs were too long and her waist was too long to fit comfortably in a pantsuit. He didn't mind so much—she was tall, with mile-long limbs that were shown off; especially when she decided to wear a dress or a skirt. It wasn't hard to motivate him to do things he'd rather not do when she wore a dress. He never could resist showing her off: brains, beauty, and she held her own in this place despite not knowing a soul.

Her dress was simple but appropriate enough for a business interview. The simple black dress with the slight scoop neck was conservative enough to not have men turn their heads. She paired the simple dress with her tan coloured high heels that he couldn't remember the designer. On top of the dress, she wore a black pea coat that was currently hanging off the back of his chair. He noticed her hair had been curled at one point. The loose waves hung around her shoulders, slightly limp from the humid air and the times she ran her hands through it. She always ran her hands through her hair when she was nervous. In a sense, she looked beautiful.

"And?" he asked.

"They're interviewing their last person tomorrow. They'll call whoever gets the job by the end of the week," she smiled. Her hands twisted together and she looked down at his shoes. "How was your day?"

"Fine. I did paperwork and research for a new client," he told her. "Boring lawyer stuff."

She tilted her head slightly and noticed the proud tone of his voice.

"How many do you have now?" she asked.

"Today makes five," he said. "Still thinking of ways of how to close Michael Jordan."

"The basketball player?" she asked.

"One in the same," he nodded.

Donna's forehead creased with a slight frown but disappeared a moment later as she looked up at him. She looked as if she wanted to say something but paused and refrained from doing so. He wasn't sure if it was the subject or where they were. Either way, at least one problem could be solved by him.

"Come on," he said suddenly. He bounced his foot and she sat up in his chair as he rolled her out from the space where the locked cabinet was. He took his key from his pocket and unlocked the drawer, unearthing his briefcase. He opened the briefcase and threw the files in without much fanfare.

"Where are we going?" Donna asked as he shut and locked his briefcase.

"I was going to go home and get takeout," he shrugged. "Unless you want to do something else."

The smile that graced her lips was quickly becoming a favourite of his.

"It's only seven," she said as she got up out of his chair.

"Unlike these idiots I finished my paperwork instead of going to the mock trial this week," Harvey said. He refused to go to the mock trials. Sure, he heard about them from the other associates. But he didn't want to taint or skew his case based on the results from the previous cases. He was pretty sure he was going to finally prove to all the associates above him that he wasn't just another pretty suit. He actually earned his place in being Jessica's hand-picked associate.

As she made to move away after putting on her coat, he noticed she didn't carry anything but a purse.

"Where's your stuff?" he asked.

"Jessica's office. She let me stuff it there until my interview was over," she shrugged.

"Jessica knew you were coming and didn't say anything?" Harvey asked. He sounded a bit hurt.

"Don't act like you're hurt," she told him as she knocked his shoulder as she left his cubicle. "We had lunch and she gave me a badge to surprise you."

He followed behind her until he caught up to her. He was tempted to make a joke about how she and Jessica were getting too friendly. But Jessica was a good ally. He wouldn't take that away from her, even if it was only meant as a joke. When he did catch up, their fingers brushed as they walked next to each other. She smiled and slipped into Jessica's office to get the rest of her things before heading home with Harvey.

\--

Chinese food containers were spread out along the table and the floor in front of his couch. A bottle of wine was out and two glasses sat half full near her feet. He was still eating; she had taken a break to study his mock trial. She had briefly glanced at it two weeks ago and talked to him on the phone between breaks in the library. This was the first time she had the chance to read the full argument.

He lay with his head in her lap as her fingers ran distractedly through his hair. She warned him she wouldn't save him if he choked as soon as he invited himself into her bubble. He told her she'd be too absorbed in his mock trial notes to notice him dying beside her. She shook her head but didn't deny his claim. Sometimes she'd get so absorbed in her reading that she'd forget what was happening in the world around her. Occasionally she'd remove her fingers from his hair to grab the pen she had between her teeth to make notes in her elegant script.

"What's Louis trying to do?" She asked distractedly.

He finished off a fork of noodles before replying.

"So far it's a tactical smear campaign. At least from what I can tell. He hasn't been in the same room with me in two weeks because he's afraid I'll overhear his argument," he said. "He's going to cross-examine your character hard, so make sure you're ready."

"I'm prepared and now so are you. You were ready a week ago when you called me to double check," Donna said. She capped her pen, closed the file and his yellow legal pad was stuck halfway into it. She hit his forehead with it before tossing it on the small table beside her. As soon as it cleared and landed with a thud she adjusted herself to get more comfortable on the sofa. She leaned into the plush leather and sighed. Closing her eyes, she let her hand fall to the middle of his chest. He had shed his suit jacket and tie as soon as they got in the door. He had unbuttoned three buttons on his dress shirt before she had all the takeout boxes out of the bag. She had tossed her heels as soon as she walked in the door but that was as far as she got. The warm skin underneath her fingers was familiar and she traced patterns with her fingertips.

"How's Boston?" he asked as he watched her settle in.

"It's Boston," she shrugged without opening her eyes.

"Ready to move?" he smirked. "I told you that you should quit and stay here for two weeks. At least you'd have me for company while you wait."

"John is taking care of me while you're gone, just like you asked. Don't worry," she said. She opened her eyes and looked down. "He refuses to come in still. He says he would but he only goes in if it's going to get him laid by a pretty girl. I'm a pretty girl but a taken pretty girl and his best friend asked him to take care of his girlfriend while he's off working in another city. ‘There's a line dudes won't cross.’"

"At least he has some morals," Harvey said.

"Questionable as the rest of him might be," Donna added.

"You need to eat," he told her.

She smiled at the quick change of topic.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For making you eat?" he asked as he shifted his head to look up at her.

"Don't pretend to be dense. For looking out for me; even if you deny it and you don't have to," she said as she looked down. "Your secrets safe with me. I won't tell anyone you care about me enough to have your best friend look out for me while we're doing the distance thing."

When his fork took to be more interesting she smiled and leaned down to press her lips to his quickly. He held her there for a minute as he responded, his fingers tangling in her hair. When she did break away, he sat up a moment later. Her lap missed the warmth he radiated. He passed her the take our container he got just for her and looked at her.

"You, Harvey Specter, play dirty. Fine, fine. I'll eat," she conceded.

"Just looking out for you," he teased.

"Asshole," she whispered into the container of takeout.

His smirk widened and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He was pleased with himself when she leaned into him rather than the arm of the couch.

"I missed you, too," he said in a sing-songy voice. Though the statement was entirely true for both parties, he didn't want to take the atmosphere and make it serious. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks. It was too early to get the serious conversations in the way. He just wanted to enjoy his peace and quiet with her before he had to once again be at the office for his 14-18 hour days.

He had missed this: the banter, the closeness. They could trade quips over the phone but nothing was the same as actually looking at her face as they traded conversation. He couldn't get the same satisfaction out of it. And if she was winning on the phone he certainly couldn't pull her into a kiss to shut her up and distract her. Yes, having her back in the city (and hopefully permanently) was a good thing. Great thing, even.

* * *

 

She had fixed his coffee and bagel just like he liked it: two sugars and schmear, respectively. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she read the arts section of the newspaper. He was nervous. He kept shifting in his chair as he ate and read the same section for eight minutes without turning the page. He started to pick the sesame seeds off the top of his bagel.

She laughed over the rim over her cup and set it down.

"Jesus Christ, Harvey. You give my nephew a run for his money with the wiggling," Donna told him. "At least he's almost two and has an excuse. You, however, do not."

Harvey looked up at her and sighed.

"We went over this last night. You'll do great. And with me on your side, you can't lose," she shrugged. She hopped off her chair and moved around to stand behind his chair. He leaned his head back and felt her arms come around his shoulders.

"You're messing up your tie. Eat your breakfast, drink your coffee, and stop touching your suit," Donna told him. "I'm getting dressed, be done with that by the time I'm ready."

She pressed her lips to the crown of his head and gave him a small smile before backing out of the kitchen and back into his bedroom.

"Last time I checked you were my girlfriend, not my wife," he called out and glanced over his shoulder. She flipped him off with a laugh and his laughed followed.

A half hour later, he had eaten his bagel, drank his coffee, and even washed their dishes. Sometimes he could be productive, he thought. He was glancing over his notes when his file was shut abruptly.

Her heels clicked on the hardwood as she came into the room and spun around for his approval.

"You look nice," Harvey said as she walked closer.

"Thanks. I look business executive with a hint of power?" she asked.

"Can your clothes actually say that?" Harvey asked.

"Clothes make the man, Harvey. Well, in my case, the woman," she shrugged. "I need to know if it's too me or if it fits my character."

"Bookstore executive? Yeah, that works. Though you might want to button the next one," he pointed at the two buttons that were still open.

"I'm not my character yet," she smirked as she moved to fix the buttons. "But if you want me to…"

"No," he said quickly.

"I knew you were in it for the girls," she smirked and pat his cheek.

"They don't hurt your case," he said quietly.

She laughed and took her bag from the entryway table and moved out the door, leaving him behind. He grabbed his briefcase and the folder before following her out. He didn't have to wonder where she went, she was leaning against the wall. He tucked her into his side as he threw an arm around her shoulder and they moved to the elevator to head to the street and over to the firm.

\--

Donna was in the associate's kitchen drinking a cup of water when she heard footsteps stop behind her. Though she didn't even work here, she had met him enough times to actually sense him behind her. She didn't know if this was strange to anyone else. She made a mental note to ask Harvey later.

"Donna, right?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Louis Litt," she nodded in answer to his question.

"You know my name?" Louis asked.

"I know everyone in this firm," Donna told him.

"You don't even work here," Louis said bluntly.

"No, but Harvey does," Donna pointed out.

"Does he know everyone you work with?" Louis wondered.

"I would hope so. I'm sure you do as well," Donna said. At least, for now, they both did. She had two weeks to go until she was either unemployed or a DA's assistant. She was excited and nervous about the prospect. She just hoped she would get the call already. The anticipation and nerves were killing her.

"Where do you work?" Louis asked.

"Harvard," Donna told him.

"Student?" Louis asked.

"Northeastern," Donna shook her head.

"Huskies," Louis nodded.

"Sure," Donna said slowly. She wasn't into sports. At least none that ever featured the mascot of her graduate school.

"I hope we can still be friends later," Louis said abruptly.

Donna's brows furrowed and she opened her mouth and closed it. She bit her lip before opening her mouth again.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Are we not friends?" Louis asked.

"I've met you twice," Donna said honestly. She heard stories from Harvey about him but that was as far as their "friendship" went.

"Perhaps I should have said I hope we can become friends even after the trial," Louis said as he backtracked.

"Okay?" Donna said as her brow furrowed more.

"It's just that this mock trial will make or break a fast track to future senior partnerships. Not to put myself above my colleagues but I believe I have the best argument," Louis smirked.

"You haven't heard Harvey's defense yet," Donna pointed out.

Louis laughed and Donna frowned.

"I'd appreciate if you don't talk to my client," Harvey said as he walked into the kitchen.

"We haven't even started today. Calm down, Harvey. Who's got your panties in a knot?" Louis said as he looked at Harvey watch Donna.

"First of all, Louis, I don't wear panties," Harvey said as his face pinched at the word panties. "Second, I was told to come and get you, we're starting soon."

"My lady," Louis nodded with a slight curtsey and left the associate's kitchen.

"He does know curtseying was for women, right?" Donna asked as she tossed the paper cup in the trash.

"Louis is a girl," Harvey said. "By the way, I found a surprise in my briefcase."

"Oh?" Donna asked with a smile on her lips as he propelled her out of the room and down the hallway.

"How did your can opener get from Boston to my briefcase?" Harvey asked.

"Can opener fairies?" Donna tried.

"You have a spare minute?" Harvey asked.

"We have a spare three minutes and twenty-eight seconds," Donna said as she looked at her watch.

Harvey steered her into the alcove and pressed her back against the wall. He took his hand out of his pocket and presented her with the can opener.

"Now? Here?" she asked.

"It's our pre-trial ritual," Harvey told her. "I've never lost without it."

"We used it at your one mock trial we had before," Donna said. "Hardly a record."

"And I won. Indulge me. Please?" he asked.

"Fine," she said as she took it from his hands. "Next time give me a heads up."

"Deal," he smiled.

\--

For the first few days of the mock trial, Donna had simply been a sitting prop next to Harvey. She absorbed the scene before her: watching the jury box as well as Harvey's pen scratching out notes on the rare occasion Louis said something to stir something in Harvey. He was bored, she could tell. Sometimes she'd feel his eyes on hers. But she'd never look over when he was watching her. They had to be professional and Harvey had to at least pretend he was paying attention. Louis presented his case and his witnesses to testify against Donna's character's character.

Three days later, it was now Harvey's turn after not speaking since opening arguments in front of the judge (Jessica), the jury (the senior partners), and some of the co-workers who he couldn't remember the names of at the moment. He had to admit to himself that Louis had actually presented a well thought out case. His case was more thought out than the rest of the prosecutors who had tried this case before their mock trial. Fortunately for Harvey-unfortunately for Louis-he had an expert on the subject on his side. He should have laughed and wondered if this was wholly Jessica's doing. But it was Hardman who had chosen the cases and he noted some other associates had the same case for their mock trials. So, he didn't get preferential or biased treatment. After all, he'd keep Donna far away from Daniel Hardman for as long as he could. He didn't trust the man-the balding spot in the back of his hair signalled something evil lurked inside of him. He didn't want to taint Donna with that man's presence.

She was already waiting patiently in her seat by the time he made it into the room. She had told him she needed to make a quick phone call during the recess and he let her go in favour of reviewing her notes she had made the other night one last time.

"Everything okay?" he asked as she carefully rocked back and forth in her chair.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You look distracted," he said as he watched her.

"I promise you, it's nothing. It's good news," she smiled.

"The job?" he asked.

"Not yet," she said as she shook her head. She was going to elaborate when Jessica banged the gavel on the stand.

They both turned, dropping their conversation. She closed her eyes and breathed in, letting her character sink in before the case started. A few minutes later Harvey called her character's name. Apparently, it was strange for the defense to have the accused as a witness, from the looks she was getting as she walked to the chair to the right of Jessica. The older woman smiled at her with her eyes, the rest of her face betraying nothing as Donna took the "stand."

She shed a tear to make the females sympathise with her. Looking over at Jessica she made a passionate speech about women in power, how they always had the brilliant ideas but in order to make it in a man's world, a woman had to use a man to share the idea with a company. It wasn't her fault this happened. How was she supposed to know her male partner would stab her in the back? She spoke eloquently and with conviction to entice the males. All in all, her preparation with Harvey had worked its charm. Louis's questions didn't deter her when he made the cross. She (Donna Paulsen) was an expert in intellectual property rights. Briefly, she wondered if anyone of them, besides Jessica and Harvey, knew that fun little fact about her. Well, they'd find out with Harvey's closing if they didn't get it from the way she handled cross-examination with such ease and grace. Before she got off the stand, she winked at Harvey and she enjoyed the flustered look he sent her.

Before closing arguments were set to begin the next day, she was back in the hallway-stretching her legs and being out of the "courtroom" helped her become Donna Paulsen again-when she felt his presence again.

"Louis, what can I do for you?" she asked as she turned away from the window.

"You were good at cross. Harvey trained you pretty well," Louis admired her. "First mock trial?"

"Second, actually," Donna said. "I helped him on his last one in law school. I was his client there, too."

"Harvey didn't do as much research as the rest of us at the library," Louis told her.

"I think you were hiding in the corner when he discussed what he wanted, Louis," Donna said. "You do know why he asked me to be his client, right?"

"Because you're his girlfriend," Louis told her in a factual tone.

"I basically have a PhD in intellectual property rights, Louis. If I stayed another year, I would have the PhD. I handled your cross because I, Donna Paulsen, know the ins and outs of intellectual property rights. Not because Harvey's prep work," Donna said.

"That can't be fair," Louis tried.

"Using the law library is the same as using a girlfriend who has read the cases and analyses them. Its all about connections, Louis. Who you know in this town, in this job: it matters," Donna said.

Louis opened his mouth and shut it again.

"I'm not just another pretty face," she told him. "If you were a friend, perhaps you'd get to see that there's more to me than my looks."

She smiled briefly at Louis and turned to head back into the room.

"Good luck at closing arguments," she said as she walked towards Harvey.

\--

 

"Where's your other half?" Jessica asked as she walked into the associate's bullpen straight to Harvey's cubicle.

"At home," he said without looking up. "She said she had to go do something and she'd see me later."

"Ditching you despite your flawless case and win?" Jessica asked.

"Seemed important. She's been taking calls this whole week and each time she was going to tell me what was up we were interrupted," he informed his boss.

"Well, you should definitely celebrate with her tonight," Jessica smirked. She waited until he looked up at her and she handed him a bottle of champagne from thin air. Really, it was in her bag that he had been too busy to notice was hanging off her arm. "This is the one champagne she will drink, told me herself."

He took it skeptically and questioned her with his gaze. He knew at the graduation party she didn't like it. But this looked like a different brand. A very expensive brand, by just the looks of the bottle.

"Tell Donna I say congratulations," Jessica says as she leaned against the separator of his cubicle.

"Something you know?" he asked.

"I know you won your mock trial this evening and inside sources have said she's got the job at the DA's office. Rumour has it Cameron Dennis wants her for himself," Jessica noted.

Harvey nodded proudly.

"Inside sources?" he asked.

"I had an early dinner with Cameron Dennis himself," Jessica nodded. "He gets three assistants to work certain areas. He wants Donna as his number two to work on high profile cases."

"She's going to get experience," Harvey said aloud. "Think she's going to eventually work here with that experience?"

"Let's hope so," Jessica told him.

"Can I ask you something?" Harvey asked. The area was clear, the associates already out for a night of celebration now that mock trials were over.

"Shoot," Jessica nodded.

"Is this too early to meet the parents or in my case the parent?" Harvey asked.

Jessica looked at him and noted the serious expression. He wasn't joking. Obviously, he had never done the serious thing before Donna. It was uncharted territory and he was looking for answers. It was strange to see Harvey like this. A good kind of strange, though.

"No. At least not that I can think of," Jessica shrugged. Harvey didn't give up much about his personal life but she knew it was a touchy subject. She had just hoped he'd give Donna a brief synopsis before throwing her in the deep end. "Why? Planning on having her meet Gordon?"

"It's his 50th birthday next month. His friends are planning a surprise party. I'm in charge of getting him out of the house and down to the club. I was going to ask Donna if she wanted to come," Harvey said quietly. Just in case anyone was lingering out in the halls.

"You really have changed," Jessica said with a smile. "It's a good look on you, Harvey."

"Winning?" he asked.

"Call it whatever you want," she told him. She knew that he knew what she was talking about. "You're going to trust her with knowing about your father's famous past? Perhaps even your past you still have yet to confide in me about?"

"I trust her," Harvey said simply and with a small, barely-there smile. "And in my case, trust is a bigger deal than love. And she knows that."

"Does she?" Jessica asked. He detected a hint of skepticism but didn't dwell on it.

Jessica knocked on the edge of his cubicle and gave a small smile.

"Don't stay here too late," Jessica said. "I heard she's getting the call tomorrow morning."

"The DA works on weekends?" Harvey asked.

"No," Jessica shook her head. "I just told him she was helping out with mock trials and he could probably reach her at your number tomorrow morning. Of course, I gave him your number but didn't say whether or not it was yours."

Harvey nodded and began to pack up his things as Jessica left his side. He was just locking his briefcase and standing up from his chair when he heard new shuffling feet on the carpet.

"Do you think Donna and I could be friends?" a voice asked from where Jessica just vacated.

Harvey turned and looked up.

"Donna's friends with everyone, Louis," Harvey said. "I have no control over if she wants to befriend you or not."

"But maybe you could tell me what she likes and doesn't like? I want to make a good impression," Louis said.

"Why do you want to be her friend?" Harvey asked. With his briefcase packed, he stepped out of his cubicle to walk down the hall to the elevators. Louis followed one step behind.

"She seems like a good person," Louis said.

"She is a good person, Louis," Harvey noted.

"I don't have friends here," Louis began. "I've been here almost a year longer than you and you are already chummy with all the associates and partners. Maybe I should try looking outside the firm for friends."

"So you choose my girlfriend?" Harvey asked.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "She's the only one who talked to me without looking down at me."

Harvey turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean... of course, literally, she looked down at me. She's as tall as you with heels. But... I mean... she didn't see me as the rest of the firm sees me," Louis explained.

Harvey stepped in the elevator and paused for a moment and looked at Louis. He was sincere. Damn, Donna was good. She wasn't even here and she was in his conscious.

"She likes Broadway, chocolate chip cookies with pistachios and a dollop of butterscotch, and eggplant parmesan is her favourite meal," Harvey said. He pressed the close door and the lower level button. As the doors closed he watched Louis grin and nod. Harvey wondered what he just set himself up for.

* * *

 

He found her in his bedroom, stepping out of her heels and she half turned to find him leaning against the door jamb, two flutes and a bottle of champagne in his hands.

"What's the occasion?" she asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Rumour has it this is a favourite of yours. And it's only natural to celebrate our greatness," he said casually.

"Our greatness? I believe  _I_  won the judge and jury over for you," she smirked. She bent down and collected her heels, placing them next to his dress shoes that sat just outside his closet door.

"I won my mock trial, you got the job. What's not to celebrate?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't know that I officially got the job," she said as she stepped closer to him.

"Do we?" he asked as he looked at her with a knowing look.

"What do you know?" she asked.

"Jessica said there's talk and they're talking about you," Harvey said.

Donna looked at him closely, noting there was nothing that gave any hint of amusement. He was serious.

"Are… are you sure?" Donna asked. Her brown furrowed for a moment before a smile threatened to break out on her face.

"Cameron Dennis wants you in his pool of secretaries. Jessica had lunch with the guy often enough," Harvey told her. "Now, did Jessica just waste good money on this bottle or are we going to actually drink it?"

She took the bottle from his hands and bit her lip.

"Come on," she said as she made her way to the kitchen. "I have something to tell you, too."

"Have you ever opened one of these?" he asked as he followed her back into the kitchen.

"Please, Harvey. I learned how to open them when I was eight," Donna said and continued at his look. "My mom and dad had enough dinner parties I got curious how my dad always opened it without popping an eye out like in the cartoons."

"You're weird," Harvey told her.

She smiled at him and laughed under her breath. She took a knife to the foil wrapping, untwisting the tie around the cork and watched him stare intently at her process. She placed the towel on the tie and cork, leaning it up and away from herself at a slight angle before she popped the cork. She was smiling triumphantly when the champagne stayed in the bottle and the cork was safely in the towel, she placed the bottle on the counter.

"Life is very interesting with you around," he said as he took the bottle to the champagne flutes and filling them.

"You love it, you're learning something new every day," she said. Her facial expression dared him to contradict her.

Harvey gave her a quiet laugh and passed her a flute.

"To our greatness," Harvey began a toast.

"May we always be great, together," Donna finished.

Their glasses clinked with a chime and they tipped their flutes back. Donna watched Harvey drink. He was obviously surprised at the flavour combination and the bubbles.

"Congratulations," he said quietly. He stepped up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Her head tilted upward and she smiled.

"You too," she nodded. "By the way, my condo is ready. The boys were moving my things in today. That's why I bailed on you."

"You and your secrets," he said quietly.

"You love it," she said. She took a sip of her champagne to hide the smile. The smile forgot to disappear as she lowered the flute.

His kiss was tangy with the taste of champagne, the hint of grapefruit and apple still on his lips. He drew her in long enough to not notice he had placed her on the counter and stepped into the space between her legs. She set her flute down on the counter beside his own, pushing it away with a blind hand.

"If you drop either glass you'll have an odd set," she said against his lips.

"I don't give a damn about the glasses," he said as she tugged at his tie. His fingers danced in a pattern across her thighs, trailing to the hem of her dress.

"We should continue this elsewhere," she said. Her legs wrapped around his form and he smirked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Did I ever tell you I like the way you think?" he asked as he lifted her easily and hiked her up to make sure she stayed put.

"Not once," she informed him.

"I like the way you think," he said.

Her laughter rang out through his condo as he made his way from the kitchen to his bedroom with her in his arms.

\--

The nice thing about working at a law office was most clients wanted to spend the weekend with their family, which left only paperwork. Harvey didn't have any this week-he had a mock trial and his few clients he had gathered already finished their paperwork when they signed on with him-which left him free to catch up on sleep. His alarm thought different as it blared at 5:00 in the morning. He heard Donna grumble and quickly found the off switch as he snaked a hand out and groped for the clock radio.

When it shut off he sighed and opened his eyes blearily. He watched Donna flip onto her other side to face him and she burrowed along the bed and under the blankets and sheets to his side. He brought her close with an arm and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can't you set that Monday through Friday or something?" she asked. Her voice was rough with sleep as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I forgot about it," he said. He had other things on his mind last night or he would have. The whole not seeing each other for two weeks and winning his first trial (albeit a mock trial) at Pearson Hardman made their reunion a priority after the rush of a week they had.

"You're cold," she whispered as her leg slid through his.

"You're a blanket hog," he informed her.

"No," she said quietly. She was fading into sleep fast.

"One day I'll take a picture of you as proof," he told her.

"Okay," she whispered.

His hand moved into her hair and carded through the stands. He wondered how it still stayed so knot free. She moved a lot, especially not being familiar with the bed. Plus, she liked to cocoon herself in the blankets. It was adorable. He'd just forgotten about that part and had to suffer a small chill with only a sheet and a blanket without his down comforter blanketing them because she had wrapped herself in it.

He was up for the day, despite the early hour. It seemed like his brain was unable to shut off knowing that Donna would be getting a call this morning and his body was getting used to the routine of waking early. He'd wait for her to roll-she always rolled away eventually-and then he'd get up and do something productive. For now, he could enjoy having her next to him again and make up scenarios of how to properly ask her to go to his father's birthday party with him.

\--

He leaned against the doorframe and watched her sleep in the middle of his bed. She looked like a little kid: half her head under his pillow, sleeping on her stomach and facing towards his side of the bed. She was cocooned in the sheets and nothing but her face showed.

He looked at the clock on his nightstand and waited for the thing to turn to eight. The moment it did, the phone rang. She shot up and his laugh startled her.

"Jesus, Harvey. Is the thing loud enough? Get your phone," she said as she flopped back into the bed.

He walked over to his phone with two rings still left and picked it up. He handed it to her a moment later. When she quietly asked who it was he shrugged his shoulders.

When she found out who it was on the other end of the line she hit him hard enough that his mock pain was sincere. But he was sure it was worth it as he watched her converse with her new boss. A few minutes later she hung up the phone with a grin.

"So?" he asked.

"I'm the DA's second assistant," Donna grinned. "I sign the contract Monday morning."

"Don't you have to go back to Boston tomorrow?" Harvey asked.

"They're letting me have the time I need," she said. "Summer's slow and they know I don't have much time left with them anyway."

"Congratulations," he said proudly. He wasn't sure which one of them had the bigger smile.

"What now?" she asked. She played with the sheets the bunched up at her waist as she was still wrapped in them.

"Now we help the guys unpack your place and we celebrate," he said confidently.

"Celebrate again?" Donna asked with a grin.

"Celebrate as in food. Like brunch or lunch or something," Harvey said. "Maybe we should invite Jessica."

"Okay," she nodded.

She looked at him, already showered and partially dressed and she leaned back in the bed.

"Are you not getting up?" he wondered.

"It's eight in the morning. The guys won't even be up yet," she told him pointedly. "And I'm sure Jessica thinks we're sleeping off a champagne hangover."

"You do have a point," he nodded.

"Don't I always?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow as a counter but said nothing verbally. She pinned him with a look and he gave a quiet laugh. This week was turning out to be his best week yet since his move to the city. He'd let her get settled in her condo and her job. Then he'd ask her about his dad's party. With a bit of hope still in him, he hoped she'd say yes. After all, Gordon Specter and Donna Paulsen in a room together were probably one for the books. He'd just have to make sure to bring his camera along to document this occasion.


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks later he was skirting around assistants who ran around with files and briefs as big and as tall as them. One girl almost ran into him but he stepped aside and let her carry on in her pathway.

"You have an office?" he greeted her as he came around the corner and into her view. He stuck his hands in the pocket of his dress pants and leaned against the door jamb.

"What can I say? Being a district attorney's assistant is better than being a rookie lawyer," she smirked. She waved him in and took notice of his outfit. He had obviously changed from when they had last seen each other. His suit exchanged for Dockers and a hunter green pullover sweater peeking out from under his double-breasted coat. She had to admit, he did have an eye for fashion, even without her help.

He shook his head and walked into the small office, watching as she scoots her rolling chair back and invited him into her office. He took the opportunity to round her desk and lean on the edge of it. She leaned her head back against the back of the chair and smiled at him.

"Guess the corporate world isn't the best when it comes to offices and employees," she joked. "Good thing I didn't end up second guessing my decision to come work here."

"I'll end up with a corner office sooner than you think," he informed her with a glance around her office. "It will be four times the size of this hole in the wall."

"Aiming to take Jessica's office from her?" Donna asked.

"As long as she takes Hardman's," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Donna asked seriously.

Harvey looked at her with a knowing glance. She knew how he felt about Daniel Hardman.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she realised he wouldn't answer any more about Daniel Hardman.

"It's noon," he said.

"Seriously?" she asked. She looked at the clock behind him and sighed. "I've lost track of time today."

"You still okay to go?" he asked seriously.

"Pawned off all my paperwork. Bertha said as long as she got to meet you properly, she'd do it without complaint," Donna said. "Said the last time didn't count because everyone had too much to drink."

He raised an eyebrow and watched as she made a quick phone call and hung up practically as soon as the conversation started. Before he could ask what was happening a woman opened a side door and walked into Donna's office.

"Mhmhh, girl," the woman greeted.

Harvey's brow furrowed as the larger woman stepped forward. He stood up as the woman made it around Donna's desk.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Harvey Specter," Harvey said.

"Nice, strong name. Look at how cute and handsome he is," Bertha said as she looked over at Donna. "You definitely don't look like a rookie. They usually come in here with their un-tailored Men's Warehouse suits they got on sale 5 for $500."

He swore he heard Donna stifle a laugh.

"All my suits are designer labels and tailored by a guy Donna knows," he told her.

"He can listen, he's handsome, and looks like he knows what he's doing," Bertha said. "I can see why you want to meet his dad. You snatched a good one. Tell me, does your dad look like you and more importantly is he single?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess he does," Harvey told the woman before him.

"All right," the woman nodded. She quietly and not so subtly gave Harvey a once-over yet again. "I will do your paperwork. You just make sure he takes care of you like you take care of him."

"He does, Bertha," Donna nodded as the older woman looked down at her. "He does."

Harvey and Donna both watched the woman scoop up the paperwork from Donna's inbox and left the room. Harvey didn't miss the wink she gave Donna.

"Does she make everyone feel like they're on display?" Harvey asked.

"Probably," Donna shrugged.

She stood up from her desk and went to the corner of her office, revealing a bag from the corner.

"Here, take this," she said as she pushed it out with her foot. She moved to a corner of her office and unearthed a dry cleaner bag.

"Can't I carry that instead?" Harvey pointed to the bag he knew carried her dress and his suit.

"Trust you with the stuff we actually need for your dad's party that I just got starched and cleaned? I don't think so," Donna said with a laugh.

"You tripped over my running shoes twice this week. We're walking down a few stairs," Harvey pointed out.

"You left your shoes in the middle of my path you know I take. Are you calling me a klutz?" Donna asked as she shrugged on her pea coat.

Instead of following through with his unspoken idea of not carrying her bag, he picked it up.

"Why were you wearing a suit this morning if you were going to change into this?" she asked.

"We had some award thing this morning. Jessica wanted me to look nice when she presented my award," Harvey told her.

"For biggest ego?" Donna laughed at her own joke.

"Whatever it was, Hardman looked ready to throw both of us out the window. So, I was happy," Harvey shrugged.

"Normally I'd find it a little disconcerting you are antagonising a partner but there's something fishy about that man," Donna said. "I don't trust men with weird bald patches and fake Armani ties."

"You're basing your dislike on a fake label and hairstyle?" Harvey asked as he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hey, I don't question your gut. Don't question mine," she said as she pointed a finger at him. "Come on let's get out here before Cameron Dennis shows up."

Harvey followed as she crossed the office and waited at the door for him.

As they made their way out to the car, Donna slipped her arm through Harvey's. As soon as they cleared the doors Donna sighed and muttered under her breath. Just as Harvey was about to ask her what was going on, he got his answer.

"Donna?" a man asked as he walked up the stairs as they walked down them.

"Mr. Dennis," Donna nodded.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Cameron," the District Attorney said. He turned and looked up at Harvey. "Who's this?"

"This is Harvey Specter, he works for Gordon Schmidt Van Dyke," Donna noted.

"Surrounded by lawyers personally and professionally," Cameron smirked.

Donna gave him a placating smile and Harvey gave a half attempt at a smile. He decided to try Donna's method of judging people. He was judging the man by his suit: two-piece cut like it came out of a factory over a tailor's hand, a tie that matched the suit but lay crooked despite the morning hour. He obviously didn't have his campaign stylists anymore, Harvey thought briefly. He did notice the older man did glance at Donna a little too long for Harvey's taste. Donna must have felt the same, her hand that had wrapped itself in the crook of his arm made its way down his forearm and their fingers met and entwined. He wasn't above their no PDA at work policy, the man was eying Donna like a nice cut of meat. Both noticed Cameron Dennis's eyes track Donna's movements.

"So, going home already? It's only noon," Cameron asked as he shook himself out of his trance.

"Family reunion this weekend," Donna nodded. "I let Bertha have all my files. There was only one that needed to be finished."

"Ah," Cameron nodded once. "Well, I shouldn't keep you. Long drive?"

"No," Harvey piped up. "Five hours with good traffic."

"Have a good weekend then," Cameron noted.

"You too," Donna said politely. Harvey nodded once and Cameron returned the gesture.

They continued down the stairs as Cameron continued walking up. She felt the stare as they reached the bottom and glanced at the reflection in the glass. He was indeed watching them from the top of the stairs. She leaned in closer to Harvey as they walked, her fingers making sure to keep his entwined with hers.

"He bother you?" Harvey asked as they made their way through the rotunda and out the courthouse doors.

"Believe me, I can take him," Donna said. "All he does is stare a little too long and tries to come too close."

"You know…" Harvey trailed off.

"I appreciate it but not right now," Donna told him. She could read his mind after all.

"Come on we have to make it before dinner," Harvey told her.

"So demanding," Donna smiled.

* * *

 

He parked Jessica's loaned Mustang on the curb near his father's driveway and watched as she took in the house before her. It was a small brown house, surrounded by weeping trees in need of a pruning and a lawn that needed another round of mowing. The flowers were dying, not surprising in the middle of fall. He lived on Spring Lake, or so the sign had informed her when they turned onto Oxford Trail in the small town. He had neighbours on either side but there was a frock of trees on one side and an expanse of grass on the other. It was private but also welcoming. She found herself interested in what was on the inside.

"It's cute," Donna told him. "Quaint."

"It's small," Harvey said as she looked over at him. "My mom decided it was a good idea to leave him with nothing when she left."

"You lived here with your mom?" she asked.

"I grew up in Stratford, this is Wallingford,” Harvey shrugged. “When I had a break from NYU, I helped move when Marcus and my dad moved from that house to this one after she left for Boston."

"I like it; its pretty here," she noted.

Harvey gave her a look that said he didn't believe her but he didn't say anything outright. He knew she came from a loving home, a larger family, and the family had money. He proceeded to get out of the car and get their bags from the trunk. She sighed and followed him as they crossed the grass and up to the front door. He had at least allowed her to carry the dress and suit.

After standing there for a minute and receiving no answer, Harvey handed her the keys to Jessica's car and pulled out his own keys and placed them in the lock. He paused, calling out to his father. When he got no response he motioned for her to go in and she walked carefully through the entryway into the living room.

The furniture looked worn but not worn to the point of needing replacing. The leather was scuffed on the sides as if it was moved one too many times. But if you weren't looking at it critically you'd never notice. The walls were filled with pictures of Harvey and his brother. A bookcase was dedicated to awards and trophies. Donna made a mental note to check on those later. A wood burning fireplace sat in the middle of the wall she was facing, bare walls on either side of the fireplace. She figured he didn't want anything ruined god forbid the fire not stay in the fireplace.

"Is that his chair?" she asked Harvey as she looked at the recliner in perfect view of the boxy television set. The TV itself looked like it weighed more than she did.

"I told you there's not much," Harvey said.

"Does it look like I really care about yours, or even your father's, financial situation?" Donna turned to face him as she asked her question.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"You're tired and nervous," she concluded.

"I am not nervous," he countered.

"Jessica told me no one has met your dad before," Donna said slowly.

"I need to stop you and Jessica from eating lunch together," he said.

"Too late now," she smiled.

"I'll go put these away. Make yourself comfortable," he said as he gestured to the bags.

"Don't I get a tour?" she teased.

"My dad can give that to you," he said as he made his way down the hallway.

"Where is he?" she asked as she followed slightly behind him.

"Probably at the studio?" he shrugged.

He opened the door to his bedroom and placed both their bags on the side near a tall dresser. She looked over his shoulder and took in his old room. The bed was under the window, trophies aligning an entire wall. A small desk was underneath the trophies, books lining the top of the desk. A single picture and lamp were on the nightstand close to the bed. Other than those items, the room was bare.

"Come on," he said as he turned. He led her back down the hall and made his way into the kitchen. He sighed as he opened the cabinets and found nothing.

"We're going to have to make a store run for him," Harvey said. He opened the refrigerator to make sure and found his conclusion to be sound. His father was a bachelor—that was for sure.

Donna frowned and sighed.

"What is it with single guys and no food," she sighed.

"Come on. If you're lucky all the stuff will be at the store for cheesecake and my dad can make it for you," Harvey said.

"You just want me to learn it so I can make it for you back in the city," she told him.

He chuckled and didn't deny it.

"Fine, but you're making dinner," she told him.

"Deal," he nodded. He just hoped his dad liked whatever Donna felt like having him cook.

\--

The dark brown eyes that took in her form were familiar, a hint of amusement lacing them as they listened to the usually eloquent man they shared stutter as he made introductions. The older version of Harvey stuck out his hand and Donna gripped it firmly, shaking the limb just as firm with a small smile on her face. His hands were different, callouses at the ridges from playing the saxophone for most of his life. Of course, his hair was a dirty blond with streaks of grey, slightly longer than Harvey's own hair. The older man wore a suit like his son, and she noticed that's where his fashion sense came from.

"I finally get to meet the famous Donna Paulsen," Gordon noted as their hands slipped back to their sides. He gave her a genuine smile and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Famous?" Donna asked coyly.

"No matter how our conversation starts he brings up your name," he said as he nodded towards his son. "For a while, I thought he was making you up. Then Jessica sent me graduation pictures. I have to say, you're far more beautiful in person."

"I can see where Harvey gets his charm,” Donna said with a hint of laughter in her tone.

"That's my boy, Prince Charming," Gordon chuckled.

"Standing right here," Harvey announced looking slightly miffed he had been ignored.

"Oh, we know," Gordon nodded. "Please, sit. Make yourself at home."

Donna looked back and regained her spot on the couch, brushing her hand over Harvey's fingers slightly so he sat down next to her. She leaned against him as they watched his father take the recliner chair.

Gordon turned a picture frame out and both Donna and Harvey took notice of what it contained. Harvey was genuinely smiling, which meant it had been a candid photo. His arm was wrapped around Donna's waist as she fixed his robes. The picture's angle only revealed half of Donna but Harvey remembered her smirk as she adjusted him to look proper for pictures after he had essentially swept her up in his embrace once he got a free moment.

"When did you get chummy with Jessica?" Harvey asked as he leaned back and looked at his father.

"Your second year of law school," Gordon said. "She called and asked me how I controlled you and made you settle down enough to focus on school here. I didn't have a clue since you had baseball when you lived with me. She called back sometime this year and I thought it'd be bad news but it turns out you found your own way to settle down and focus."

Gordon looked at Donna as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Harvey's not the only one who has to thank you for doing what you did," Gordon said slowly.

"We broke even," Donna said as she finally looked up. She turned to Harvey and they shared a look. She knew Gordon caught it by the way he smiled.

"We were going to make dinner," Harvey announced. The room was getting too serious for him. The mood needed to lighten again.

"You're making dinner with my jar of peanut butter and crackers?" he asked as they all moved from the couches to the kitchen.

"Donna and I went to the store after we got here," Harvey said.

Donna watched as the two entered the kitchen and Harvey moved around his father as the older man checked the pantry and the fridge.

"Dad, how about you give Donna a tour of the house and I'll make dinner," Harvey said. He gave Donna a look as if to ask her to help him out.

"Harvey didn't want to give you a tour earlier?" Gordon asked.

"No," Donna said. "He also told me you'd share his baby pictures."

"I did not," Harvey said.

"Come on, we'll get to know one another while he makes dinner," Gordon said.

Donna smiled as the older man extended his arm for her to take. She took it and allowed him to guide her out towards the living room again. She turned back to see a grateful look on Harvey's face. He mouthed a thank you and she gave him a small smile.

She waited for him to bring out the arsenal of questions. Unlike Harvey, she had done this before. Granted, Cortland had been a small town and she was usually the one in the house listening in as her former boyfriends got grilled by her father on the porch. She supposed it was small-town etiquette that dictated the question and answer sessions were always supposed to take place on the porch. The silence lapsed for a few minutes, Donna staring out into the open space around Gordon's house, Gordon taking in the woman before him.

"I'm sorry I've been a rude host. Can I get you a drink?" Gordon said suddenly as he stood.

"We bought tea today at the store," she said. She knew he needed some time to gather himself. After all, she'd seen the same tactic used by Harvey a few times. "He'll know how I like it."

Gordon nodded and gave her a small smile before leaving her alone on the front porch.

Ten minutes later, a cup was placed in front of her eye level and she looked at the owner of the hands as she took the cup.

"He says its just how you like it," Gordon told her.

Donna tasted the tea as he watched and she nodded.

"Dinner is going to be a while. He's decided to make a five-course meal," Gordon laughed at his own joke.

Harvey had told her she'd be interrogated by his father. There was nothing he could do to stop it, and he was sorry in advance. Donna felt a smile creep onto her face as Gordon stole the seat on the front porch swing. Technically, she thought to herself, it was the backyard but if one had a view of the water, the sides of the house concerning the front and back automatically switched.

"The view is beautiful," Donna said as she looked over at Gordon.

Gordon didn't take his eyes of her form as he agreed with her. He noticed the small blush as she noticed he wasn't talking about the same view he was.

"How'd my son snag you?" Gordon asked. "And keep you. No one can stand Harvey's ego long enough to actually meet me."

"His ego, actually," Donna gave him a grin and then looked to her feet as she absentmindedly started to rock the swing back and forth in a slow motion.

Gordon gave a short, barking laugh and he noticed a hint of a smile still on Donna's lips.

"He was persistent," Donna began. "Did you know your son has awful spelling and grammar skills? I think it's laziness most of the time but he was rather egotistical. Thinks he's the best one in the room, the title of lawyer or not."

Gordon watched as she paused to take a sip of her tea. She ran a thumb across the rim to catch any falling drops. She looked over at him as she continued her story.

"There's this spark in him when he talks about anything he's passionate about. He gets this little hint of glee when he talks about the law to anyone who will give him the time of day. The hint turns into a grin when he wins a case or a client," Donna said with a half smile playing on her lips. "He's so serious most of the time I like seeing the shit eating grin he gets when he's full of himself. Of course, when I get the occasion to one-up him, I do. I swear he enjoys it as much as he enjoys talking about his career."

"You're a perfect match," Gordon concluded.

"Mhm," Donna hummed. "That's what his boss told me and what she keeps telling me."

"As long as he values you, too," Gordon said.

"He's a perfect gentleman," Donna said. When Gordon looked at her skeptically she continued. "There's the Harvey he puts on for the public and the Harvey around me."

Gordon nodded but still looked at her critically. She decided to give him more and let him judge for himself.

"I work in the district attorney's office," Donna began. "If you make it through the first week they celebrate by taking you out. Apparently, a lot of people my age have a high turn over rate. You should probably know I'm not much of a drinker, to begin with, but my coworkers didn't really understand that concept. They thought all 22-year-olds partied until they dropped. Harvey was working on a case for his first client, it was a big deal for him and the firm. I don't remember much of that night but it seems he left his paperwork and his case to come get me. In the morning I woke up to every fast food place under the sun in his kitchen. Of course, he had his 'I told you so' face on. But my coworkers said he even gave me his undershirt because I had puked on mine. Thankfully it was early enough no one was actually around to witness this besides my coworkers and Harvey."

Gordon chuckled for a good while, imagining the scenario Donna had just painted. It was fine by her, she could now laugh at the situation. But she vowed to never do that again. Or at least she'd bring Harvey with her to fend off the drinks.

"What about you?" Gordon asked.

"What about me?" Donna countered.

"I know my son's life story but I don't know yours," Gordon said. He watched Donna sip at the tea in her cup and watched as she nestled the cup in her lap.

"What would you like to know?" she asked.

"Whatever you're comfortable with. In exchange I'll show you pictures of Harvey as a kid," Gordon smirked.

"You, sir, drive a hard bargain to resist," Donna said as she shook her head.

She told him what she told Jessica when they first met properly at the party at the firm but Gordon seemed more interested in her hobbies outside school and her basic personal life. He perked up when she hinted that she enjoyed baking over cooking, had a penchant for baseball games, and could hold her own in a room full of stuffy suits.

"Harvey used to play ball," Gordon said. "Tore his shoulder in the final game but he was the best that high school's ever had. I think that's now gone to his head. He has to be the best at everything."

"I actually didn't understand baseball or football before him. Never really watched it," Donna said.

"Your father doesn't watch the game?" Gordon asked. He looked at her as if she was doing something against the law.

"He's more of a polo man," Donna said. "That is whenever he gets a chance to go to the Hamptons or Long Island. He doesn't care for the Miami scene."

"Ah, a British man at heart," Gordon asked.

Donna nodded with a laugh.

"You going to teach my son these sports?" Gordon asked.

"Only if he's brave enough to meet my family," Donna laughed.

"Hopefully he makes sure to bring his manners," Gordon shook his head and sighed.

"You've raised a good boy, Gordon," Donna said with a smile. "He may be a cocky, arrogant, sonofabitch but he does understand there's an etiquette to everything. Even he has lines he won't cross. You should be proud."

Donna's hand came to rest on Gordon's forearm and she smiled softly. He took his hand and set it atop hers, squeezing her fingers with his calloused ones.

"You love him," Gordon said confidently. His eyes sparkled with something Donna couldn't identify and he started to smile.

Donna's smile turned sad for a moment. She could love him, possibly, maybe. If she doesn't think critically about it; if she goes with her gut instinct. Her gut would tell her that she does love him. He's an extraordinary person in all the ways of his life, and hers, the one they've kind of, sort of made together these last eleven months. She loves him despite not knowing if he returns the feelings. She knows that he likes her, possibly even maybe could love her eventually. But he won't say it first. There's something in those three words you can't take back once they're out in the open. Something definite changes and she's not sure if he's quite ready for that next step… at least not yet, anyway.

"What's wrong?" Gordon asked.

"Nothing," Donna said a little too quickly.

When he wordlessly prompted her to continue, she was helpless to stop herself.

"I wouldn't be meeting you if he didn't, you know... But what if one day I say it and I scare him off?"

"I don't think that will happen," Gordon said confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" Donna wondered.

"I'm proud of my boy, I am," Gordon nodded. "But at 16 he turned cold. Started getting in trouble, total screw up at school. Never enough to hurt his chances at college but he stopped putting in the effort. I don't see that today."

"He's not in school anymore," Donna tried.

"Jessica told me he went from being not even in the top ten to number five," Gordon said. "Tells me this fiery, know-it-all took charge of my son and turned him into a litigating machine. Tells me she's the best thing that happened to Harvey she's ever seen."

Donna smiled briefly at the comment.

"I see him with you," he said. "It's different with you. He's different. He's not the same person who left the house angry at the world and unable to trust anyone in it. He trusts you, which trumps love in his books these days."

Donna turned to the water again, fingering the rim of her cooled tea and rehashed Gordon's words.

"I expect you at Christmas or Thanksgiving from now on," he told her as he got up off the swing and pat her knee. "That is if you want to come but I want you here this year and all the ones after that."

She gave him a small laugh and watched him walk back into the house, leaving her with her thoughts.

His father had left them to their own devices after dinner. Harvey had his paperwork out, and Donna was flipping through his old yearbooks to keep herself occupied. Gordon had dropped them beside her after dinner, fulfilling his end of the bargain from earlier. He gave her a wink and she gave him a brief thank you smile in response.

\--

"Are we going to have to dance?" Donna asked as she tilted her head over to look up at him.

"Probably," Harvey said. "My dad likes to even play at his own birthday parties in the past."

"Is that what he's doing? Practicing?" Donna said jokingly.

The soft strains of the saxophone mixed with the pen scratches and the page turning from their spot in the living room.

"Smart ass," he informed her.

"Better than being a dumb one," she smirked.

He shook his head with a small smile and turned back to his paperwork. They sat in silence again for a few minutes before he could feel Donna's eyes on him again.

"What?" he asked.

"It's been a while since I've danced," she said.

"And?" he asked. He knew what was coming.

"I don't want to make your father look like a fool. I think he likes me," she told him. "And you know he's going to want to dance with me."

"Everyone will want to dance with you," he pointed out.

"Even you?" she asked a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"I'll give you one dance," he said.

"How do I know you can dance?" she wondered.

"This was all a ploy to get me to dance with you," he said as his mind ran over their conversation.

"Is it working?" she asked with a small smirk.

"Maybe," he smirked.

She put down his yearbook and moved to curl up against his side rather than the side of the couch. He moved his arm to rest along her shoulder and curling towards her as she brought a hand to entwine their fingers as she leaned against him. Her hair, still in the messy over the shoulder braid from when she cooked the cheesecake with his father, spilled over her shoulder. The wisps of hair that escaped the braid brushed along his neck as she tucked her head against his shoulder.

"What did you and my dad talk about?" Harvey asked.

"We talked about me but it was mostly about you," she teased as he wrote something on his brief. The pen scratching against the paper halted and she looked up at him. "He promised to show me baby pictures and play me a song if I gave up our deep, dark secrets."

"And obviously you only shared minor secrets since you got the yearbooks," Harvey pointed to the stack.

"But you didn't see what was inside the yearbooks," she said. She leaned over and grabbed a random yearbook. Opening it she watched as he took notice of the small stack of baby photos.

"Clever," Harvey had to concede.

"I now know where you get your ability to con anyone to doing anything," she teased.

"Sure," he laughed mostly to himself.

"He said I was welcome to come at Thanksgiving or Christmas," she said quietly.

"Oh?" he asked with a raised brow.

The lapsed into silence but spoke again at the same time.

"I," she said and then trailed off.

"What?" he asked.

"It's still the first year," she said.

"It's just going to be my dad and me at either one," Harvey shrugged.

"I don't want to overwhelm you at Christmas or Thanksgiving with my family," she said.

"Okay," he interrupted.

"I meant to say what if we split the holidays?" she asked.

"What?" he wondered.

"Thanksgiving is a much easier time than Christmas to meet my family. If you wanted to," she said. "Not everyone is there to overwhelm you. I know the family thing isn't your scene. And we celebrate my birthday the day after since my birthday falls weird between the holidays."

"I never said family gatherings weren't my thing," he countered but she interrupted.

"I can hardly last the few days with my family and I've known them forever," she said.

"Okay," he nodded.

The doorbell rang, each one turning towards the sound on the other side of the room. She noticed Gordon approaching and quietly let Harvey know. He turned to face her as he saw his father's shadow approaching. They watched as the older man went to the door. Their conversation needed to be finished quickly, each one decided.

"So, Thanksgiving with my family and Christmas with your dad?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Is your family going to be okay with that?" he asked.

"I'm a big girl," Donna said. She pointed between them. "It's you and me in this relationship. We're the ones making the decisions."

Harvey's mouth turned up into a smile and she gave one back to him.

"Is that clear?" she asked.

"Crystal," he nodded.

"Good," she nodded.

As they agreed, Gordon came into their view with the person who rang the doorbell.

"This is his brother, Marcus," Gordon said. "Marcus, this is Donna. She's Harvey's girlfriend."

She leaned against Harvey's side and looked at his brother. He was a younger, slightly scruffier version of Harvey. His eyes were a few shades lighter and dressed rather casually compared to Harvey's everyday outfits. He looked better than the last time she had seen him, that was for sure. Then again, anyone who she first met in a hospital bed and gown and was attached to wires and leads looked a hundred percent better out of the hospital.

"They've met," Harvey noted. "He probably doesn't remember though."

"The hospital?" Marcus put two and two together.

"You're looking better than when I last saw you," she noted.

"Nothing a cure wouldn't fix," Marcus noted with a laugh.

"I'm going to sleep," Gordon said. "Marcus gets his room, Donna gets Harvey's room, and Harvey can get the couch. You know where the extra stuff is."

"Good night," all three parroted.

As Gordon waved a good night, Donna watched the two men look at each other.

"I'll follow his example," Donna said. She figured these two needed to talk.

"You don't have to leave," Marcus said.

"It’s okay," Donna shook her head. "I've had a long day and it will be nice to go to bed early for once."

"Ten is early?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah," Harvey and Donna both answered.

"I'll go put my stuff away," Marcus said as he moved to back out of the room.

She waited an appropriate amount of time before she turned towards Harvey.

"Be nice," she told him.

"Okay," he nodded.

"You going to stay on this couch?" she asked.

"Haven't decided yet," Harvey shrugged.

"Stay. I don't want your dad being mad at me on his birthday," Donna told him.

"Fine," he told her. She swore there was a little indignant huff.

* * *

 

Her hair was loose and had soft waves, her dress a dark grey and her heels a burgundy colour to match his pocket square and tie.

"Does he suspect anything?" she asked as she looked at him through the mirror.

"Probably. But if he does, he's playing a good role of being unsuspecting," he shrugged.

They were sharing space in the small bathroom between his and his brother's room. He leaned against the sink, facing the wall as she stood between his legs, fixing his tie as she faced him. His hands brushed the material of her dress at her waist, moving up and down the fitted clothing. The A-line dress fit her like a glove, the grey colour set off the colour of her hair and he swore that it changed colour when she moved in a different light. Her hair was half pinned, mused from various hair products. She had only stopped with her hair because he was struggling with his tie. The material was foreign to him, the silk slipping between his fingers making the knot uneven. She had smiled at his struggle and pat his backside, making him turn to face her. She didn't speak, the bobby pins still between her lips as she effortlessly tied the knot. The corner of her lip upturned as she smoothed a finger down the finished product.

"One might think you two are married," Marcus said as he leaned against the doorframe.

Both Harvey and Donna turned their heads at the interruption.

"Sharing a bathroom, fixing his tie, dressing the same," Marcus noted.

"Yours looked like a two-year-old did it," Harvey said. He released Donna and she fixed her hair while still leaning into him. When the bobby pins and her hair were secured, she turned to Marcus.

"Come here," she told him as she stepped out of her perch between Harvey's legs. She saw in the mirror he still leaned against the countertop. She ignored him in favour of his brother, untying the knotted material.

"Who taught you how to tie a tie?" she asked with a frown.

"No one," Marcus said.

Donna gave a low hum and frowned as she looked at the material. She adjusted the tie properly under his collar, adjusting the sides as they hung down and quickly tied and secured the knot.

"Who taught you?" Marcus asked as Donna stepped back towards Harvey and allowed Marcus to survey her handiwork.

"My dad," Donna said. "Tying a tie is a handy trick."

"Who taught you?" Marcus asked his brother.

Harvey pointed to Donna and he nodded.

"I'll teach you later, right now we have a dinner to get to," Donna said as Gordon appeared.

"Can you tie a bow tie?" Gordon asked sheepishly.

Donna gave a small laugh and nodded. Marcus and Gordon switched places and all three men watched the redhead effortlessly tie a perfect bow tie.

"I think we might keep you," Gordon jested.

"At least my bow tie and tie skills are appreciated," Donna said.

"Ready?" Gordon asked as he looked at the three.

Marcus moved away without a word and Harvey and Donna both nodded. Gordon smiled and nodded once before leaving. Donna turned to Harvey and had him pause. She put her hand near his hair and he shied away, ducking as the hand neared. She gave him a pointed look and he brought his head back in range. She smoothed out a ruffled flyaway, stroking his hair a few more times than necessary with a smile.

"I think you just like to pet my hair," Harvey noted when she pulled her hand away.

She did have a small affection for his hair—carding her hands through it in the morning; rubbing small circles at the nape of his neck as they slept—okay, she really enjoyed his hair.

"You're a life size cat," she laughed.

"I am not a cat," he said.

"When you came in to wake me, you practically purred this morning in bed," she pointed out. He had slept out on the couch but couldn't resist slipping in beside her. She had also reminded herself as he curled around her this morning she was absentmindedly curling her fingers into his hair.

"It was cold," he tried.

She laughed and shook her head.

"You are a little baby kitten who loves attention don't try to deny it," she told him. She watched his face drop to a frown and figured her parting shot was too much of a shot. She leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his, feeling him smile against her lips. When she pulled back she wiped the slight smear of lipstick on his lips that had transferred to him.

"We should go," he said quietly. If they stayed longer he wasn't sure they'd be on time for this surprise party.

Her nod was all it took for him to take her hand and lead her away to where his dad and brother were waiting.

"Having her tie everyone's tie is what gets to you?" Marcus asked with a laugh.

"Boys," Gordon said slowly.

"Shotgun," Marcus called out.

"I think shotgun goes to your father," Donna pointed out.

"Going to the club was a good idea," Gordon noted. "It's nice to have someone dress up for my birthday. Look at how well we all clean up."

Donna looked at them all and silently thanked Gordon as he held her coat out to her, helping her slip into it as Harvey shrugged his on.

\--

Gordon commandeered Donna, it seemed as they got out of the car at the country club. He rounded the car and opened the door before Harvey was even out of the car. Donna was playing her part well, he noticed. She took Gordon's arm and gave him a dazzling smile as they began to walk.

"I think dad's in love," Marcus said as he looked up at Harvey.

Donna looked over her shoulder as if she heard what Harvey's brother stated, and gave Harvey a smirk.

"She's loving that attention. Believe me," Harvey said as they brought up the rear.

They had just entered as the crowd of guests shouted surprise. Donna was laughing and clapped her hands as Gordon looked genuinely surprised. Harvey swore he saw a blush appear on his father's cheeks as Donna leaned down and pressed her lips to his cheek. She slipped her arm away from him as his old friends took him in and pat his shoulder. She nodded to him as he looked back towards her, she'd make sure his boys behaved as he celebrated.

Dinner was served buffet style and tables mixed with various guests. However, the one table was reserved for Gordon, Donna, Harvey, and Marcus. A few of Gordon's old friends joined in but Donna and Harvey listened in on conversations instead of joining in. It was more fun that way, listening to stories and absorbing the atmosphere around them.

Before dessert was finished, Gordon had taken to having Donna on his arm again as he made the rounds. Harvey leaned back in his chair and watched as Donna flowed seamlessly around the room. The small smile she directed at people occasionally made its way over her face. And he could have sworn at moments her cheeks flushed pink. Those are the times she'd look back at his table, his father would glance at her and she'd return to the conversation a moment later.

He wasn’t ever worried about Donna fitting in and mingling. She can charm a crowd with a simple smile and can talk any subject with an ease he only finds with talking about the law or any subject with her. Which is why he's okay sitting at the table and letting her roam around the room on his father's arm as he sits with his brother.

"So I've really met her before?" Marcus asked from his side as he slides into Donna's free chair.

Harvey turns away from watching Donna to look at his brother.

"She's met you but you were kind of out of it," he nodded. "It was your second day in the hospital."

"How come I don't remember?" Marcus asked. "You think I'd remember someone that beautiful coming to see me."

Harvey gave a smirk to his brother at his comment and thought back to the day she came to the hospital. She had a presentation to do that day, it was the only reason why she hadn't gone with him from the start. After three and a half months of knowing each other and only a half month of actual dating, they were still trying to get to know each other and then his brother had decided to go and get sick. She had someone she knew doing their residency at Mount Sinai in New York City. Later he'd wonder how the hell she knew all these people, but that would be much later when her network became a resource for his soaring career. He didn't question it as he had his brother transferred to the city from some general admittance hospital on the shore. He had been wearing his lavender button down, sans suit jacket but crooked and loose tie when she finally got a chance to come see him.

She had come with too many things that couldn't be repaid by either party as she entered the room and stuck the gerber daisies by Marcus's bedside and handed him a coffee and a large container of her homemade macaroni and cheese that was sure to sustain him after not eating for who knows how long. She sat on the foot of his brother's bed, explaining she'd taken care of the bills, well, her father had taken care of the bills. She told him to keep the story he used his loan money-she and her father didn't want anyone to feel indebted to them just because and not to think of it as charity or pity because it wasn't—and he had broken. He had dropped everything on the space beside them, tugged her up from the bed and pressed her into a hug. His arms were fierce and tight around her, and she held him close as quiet sobs took over. He never explained what the were for but she didn't ever want an answer when he was through. When he resumed his seat her eyes gave no pity towards him or his brother, only concern for his well being and Marcus's recovery. She had simply ran a hand through his hair as she leaned against the arm of his chair. Trying to keep the mood light, she recalled her day, any anecdote she could find, letting him lose himself in the sound of her voice rather than the whirring of the machines and constant beeps on either side of his brother's bed.

"She was only there for a couple hours while you were asleep," he said as he brought himself back into the present.

Marcus looked down at the table, tracing the white tablecloth with his eyes as he took in his brother's memory of that day.

"So, what have you told her?" Marcus asked as he leaned over towards Harvey.

"Everything," Harvey said as he looked at his brother.

"Even mom? What you still won't tell me?" Marcus wondered.

Harvey gave a quick nod and went back to watching Donna and his father.

"How long ago?" Marcus asked.

"Uh, it was around the same time as the bar exam," Harvey said as he looked to his brother once again.

Marcus watched Donna and then looked back to his brother.

"I'll be back," Marcus said abruptly.

Harvey nodded. He needed time, his brother needed time. There was a lot to process given their brief conversation. His eyes caught Donna's across the room and her brow furrowed. He held up his hand and nodded. She'd stay put. But that doesn't mean she couldn't keep from worrying about what went on.

\--

Donna eventually stopped stuttering and blushing whenever Gordon introduced Donna as his future daughter-in-law. She was one hundred percent sure neither was going to tell Harvey the way Gordon was introducing her but it was still strange to think about. She noticed whenever people asked when the wedding was he would give a gesture of a wave and cock his shoulder up. They're young, new careers, they have time, he would say.

For his birthday dance he was given free reign, no one was surprised when he chose Donna. Well, Harvey and Donna weren't surprised he chose her. He led her to the middle of the floor on his arm, nodding at the man who controlled the music. His smile was wide and cocky, it reminded her of a version of Harvey's she had been at the receiving end more than a few times.

"Why are you so sure of us?" she asked as she placed her hand in his as one of his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I told you, I'm a romantic," Gordon said as if love was simple.

"I need some proof," she said.

"You see the way he's looking at you right now," Gordon said. He turned effortlessly to let her face Harvey and his brother. Harvey was watching them carefully, something she couldn't quite identify lingering on his face as he noticed her watch him. "He needs someone to care about him that won't walk all over him. You've shown him not all people are like his mother. Even if there is a breakup, I'm afraid you're stuck with the Specter men."

"There are worse people I could attach myself to," she said with a small smile.

He chuckled and nodded, turning once again so he now faced his son.

"Love is simple, Donna. It's people that make it complicated," Gordon noted.

Before she could respond, he spun her out and in again, and she couldn't help the bubble of laughter as she not so gracefully crashed into him. He saved the movement and made her mistake graceful as he absorbed the misstep. When the song ended, she pressed a kiss to his cheek as his guests clapped and whistled. He held her hand and walked her back to Harvey at the table, kissing her hand as he bowed low. She shook her head and sat gracefully beside Harvey.

"Looks like I have competition in my father," he joked.

She looped her arm under his and pulled herself as close to him as she could get when they were in separate chairs.

"Luckily I like my men the same Census group age as me," she teased.

Harvey shook his head and sighed.

Harvey didn't miss the glances his father gave him nor did he miss his brother's return and not so subtle dropping of items to look under the table. They weren't doing anything untoward, Donna's hand was in his or his fingers played with hers as they leaned back and watched Gordon make his way around the room. Donna would simply smirk over at Marcus as he came up with his napkin. Marcus would clear his throat and ask if they wanted anything before heading to the food or drinks.

"Can your brother even drink?" Donna asked as she watched him try to hit up the bar.

"Considering he's only 20? No, not legally," Harvey manoeuvred to watch him get denied.

Donna laughed quietly and watched Marcus walk back to the table.

"Didn't bring your fake id?" Donna asked as she leaned against Harvey's shoulder towards Marcus.

"Living in a small town means the old man bartender knows exactly how old you are," Marcus said. He looked longingly at Harvey and Donna's drinks.

"How old are you?" Marcus asked.

"It's rude to ask a lady their age," Donna teased. "I'll be 23 in December."

"I figured you to be my age," Marcus said.

"Sorry to disappoint," she smirked. For show she lifted her glass in salute, hiding the laughter behind the glass.

\--

He held her hand in his, palm to palm as his free hand moved around her waist. He tucked her into his side rather than going strictly face to face, the motions more intimate and personal as they were pressed up against each other. She gave him a small smile and looked up, her eyes flickering between his lips and his eyes as he smiled down at her.

"Fiancée?" he asked.

She looked over to his father and watched as the older man gave them the thumbs up.

"I think its best if your father explains this one. I just kind of went with it," she said.

She laughed a little, the little airy laugh familiar to his ears as they shuffled their feet a little in some kind of dancing motion.

"Ah," he nodded.

"Who am I to deny a man on his birthday?" Donna teased.

Her nose brushed his as she turned her cheek.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly and suddenly.

She tilted her head, gave him a small grin and a whispered thank you. As they swayed from side to side in their position she brought her head back and pressed closer to him, her temple resting against his as she brushed their cheeks and held them close. Her arm went under his arm and up towards his shoulder blade to keep their contact close. As they turned a little, keeping in tune with the music, she caught sight of Marcus and Gordon sitting at the table.

Gordon winked and she hid a smile, closing her eyes against the music and letting Harvey's directions and the music take over her form. She just wanted her first real quiet time with Harvey to be just the two of them in the moment. And he seemed receptive to the idea since he made no other motions to talk or move at a faster pace than the level they slowly danced at now. This moment, dancing here with his father and brother looking on, was a highlight of her weekend. Dancing with him was just an extra bonus she wasn't sure she would have gotten tonight if he hadn't promised her last night she'd get one dance of her choosing with him.

When she looked up, their noses bumped and she bit her lip as she stifled a giggle. He whispered a shush which made it even harder for her to maintain her silence. She looked up at him and noticed his gaze, his dark brown eyes wistful in the late hour and the dimly lit room. His hand shifted from her waist to the small of her back, pulling her in more towards him. Her own arms moved accordingly, tightening at his waist and she noticed the tension had all but left him. He shifted his foot to turn and brought hers with his. She was now facing the various tables; he was facing their reflection in the glass windows.

"You really know how to dance," she said quietly.

"My father's a musician," he told her. "Meanwhile, I expected you to know at least the basics."

"I did at one point," she said.

"You should have practised last night," he told her.

"You're ruining the moment," she told him.

"Sorry," he whispered.

She smiled and a quiet laugh tickled his ear as she leaned against him once more.

\--

It was late, long after the party at the club ended when they made their way back to the house. No one was quite ready to say goodnight, however. Harvey plucked at the strings on the guitar on the wall as he studied his father's study. The sound familiar as he gave the instrument a small, sad smile.

"You still play between work and sleep?" his father asked as he went over to the decanters behind the bookshelves in the small room occupied by mostly instruments. The long couch, desk and rolling chair behind the desk were the only options for seating.

"You have my guitar," Harvey pointed out as he shook his head.

"That’s a shame. You were good. Better than your brother at most songs. It's that voice of yours that ruins the song," Gordon said. He turned to face his son and held out a small tumbler of scotch.

Harvey took the glass and moved to the couch, settling down and rubbing his temple with his free hand.

"Donna didn't want to join?" Gordon asked as he took a seat on the edge of his desk.

"She wanted to make sure we had some father and son time," he said. "And I think she wanted to get to know Marcus better."

"I'll be quick," Gordon said as he slid behind his desk. However, he didn't sit, merely opened his desk drawer. A few minutes later, his father was back at his side.

He watched his father, feeling the velvet box slide into his hands and felt his fingers close over the box without breaking eye contact.

"It's yours to do what you will," Gordon said with a small smile.

Harvey broke the eye contact with his father and looked at the black box in his hand.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked.

"I know what love looks like," Gordon said. "Your mother and I may not have had it but I see the way you look at her. She's born with a silver spoon yet spends the days with the likes of you. You got out and I want you to stay out."

"I'm not with her for that," he said.

"I know," Gordon nodded. "If you're smart you'll find a way to keep her in your life."

Harvey nodded and looked down at the box once more. He listened to his father step away, heading back to his desk to enjoy his scotch. They enjoyed the quiet, sipping until the amber liquid disappeared. Harvey set his tumbler down and moved to stand up, pausing as he heard his father call his name.

Harvey looked up at his father.

"I know you think me a romantic and I believe in love at first sight and all those clichés," Gordon began. "But I see you with her, without my rose coloured glasses. It's not an engagement ring, not if you don't want it to be. Neither of you are ready for that, not yet."

"You say that as if you know she's going to be in our lives forever," Harvey said.

"I don't want you to miss your chance," Gordon said carefully.

"I won't," Harvey said. Almost as a promise.

He missed Gordon's sad smile as he exited the study.

\--

He listened for her voice but found water running and silence as he stepped into the living room. Quickly moving to the back bedroom, he hid the velvet box in the bottom of his duffle bag.

He leaned against the door of the bathroom, watching as she takes the makeup off her face. She's never complained when he watches her, only given him a shake of her head and her lips quirked into a small smile. They've only divested themselves of their coats and he's taken his dress shoes and socks off tossing them at the door to his room as they walked by. She's still in her heels as she leans over the sink. A few minutes later, fresh-faced and both of them having brushed their teeth, they step into his room.

"Where's Marcus?" he asked.

"His friend called, there's a show or something in town," Donna shrugged. "Your dad?"

"In his study. He has a gig tomorrow night," Harvey shrugged.

Donna nodded and looked carefully at him.

"Despite what everyone thinks, I wasn't actually a playboy. I never had anyone at my house, in my room," Harvey said as she uses him as a balance as she takes her heels off. "I couldn't let them see how fucked up my life… was."

She turns and looks at him, disbelief mixed with regret as she remembered why. He wouldn't want anyone near his messed up life, his mother that cheated on his father. No one deserved that, not even a high school fling.

She sighs preparing to speak, to tell him he's changed and his life isn't fucked up anymore, when his mouth is suddenly on hers, effectively silencing her before she has a chance to speak.

“Thank you,” he says as he pulls back. His eyes are wide, full of emotion.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” she says seriously.

She leans against him, her arms wrapping around his waist, getting as close to him as she could.

“I hate to ruin the moment,” she says a few beats later, “But can you unzip me?”

He chuckles and spins her around in his arms to find the zipper to her dress. He’s become quite adept at tiny zippers. Not so much the tiny clasps. But it’s a thing to aspire to that he willingly takes on.

They change out of formal wear and into pajamas and he feels the exhaustion slowly creeping in despite it only being a little after 1 am. He moved to the bed and crawled under the sheets.

“What will your father say?” She asked mockingly as she followed him. “So scandalous!”

“According to him, you’re my fiancée so I think we’ve earned the right,” Harvey says as he yawns.

“Remember, this was all your idea,” she reminds him as she leans on her side and wraps an arm around his middle.

“Mmh,” he agrees.

He leans over and gently presses his lips to hers, fingers catching her cheek and brushing softly. It's slow, lingering, and different and it makes her want to cry and a thousand other emotions. But she cannot do that, so she kisses him back just as softly, lingering as they separate. The smile on his lips as he pulls away makes her think somehow he knows it, too. She thinks maybe he loves her too; Maybe they have been on the same page all along. It's on the tip of her tongue again, _I love you_ , but she refrains. Curling even more into him as he settles in the bed, pulling sheets and blankets over them, she thinks maybe they've taken a step in the right direction this time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, my. its been forever and a day. i am so sorry. i can't promise weekly updates or anything but i promise it won't be this long of a wait again.

It's nearing mid-September, and the leaves were slowly changing with the season. Autumn is her favourite time of year mostly because she can steal Harvey's sweatshirts and she can have the excuse to bundle up without feeling like her face is going to freeze as it does in winter. Come autumn, she finally has an explanation for her chilly limbs and sticking her feet between his legs and her hands under his shirt to wake him.

He thinks she has some circulation issue since the rest of her is like sleeping next to a personal heater. She scoffs, steals the covers, and wraps herself like a burrito when he says it aloud. In turn, he gets chilly and often gets her back by going to work first, and she has to rush to the DA’s office in her heels if she hitches a ride with him in his car service. On those days, she sometimes considers being like the prosecutors and wearing running shoes or Uggs boots until she has to appear in the office, but she doesn’t like carrying more than she needs to. Plus, her running shoes would clash majorly with any outfit she ever wore except for her workout gear.

Although she "pops" in the jewelled tones of spring, the muted colours will always be her go-to. And that's another highlight of autumn since one is always encouraged to wear the darker colours as if it's a dreary season or one can only wear blacks, greys, purples, and forest greens in autumn.

Today she’s gone for a blackberry-colored dress with a flared skirt that has a boatneck. Its been threatening to snow, despite it not being winter yet, and here she is in a pea coat with gloves on. And, she wonders if it's too early to wear one of those ear muffs since a beanie would ruin her hair.

He had called her line and asked if she needed a break. He had seen the newspaper with the District Attorney Office caseload and knew she had a packed schedule this month. As the legal assistant-secretary to the higher profile cases, she also got to be Cameron Dennis’s media liaison when he needed her to be. He could tell a few of the press memos were penned by her thanks to getting to know her work his last year of law school.

His schedule wasn't a walk in the park, and the last time they had actually seen one another was last week when Cameron Dennis had her drop something off to one of the senior partners that anchored his side of the associates' bullpen wing. And only then it was a brief glance as he stood in Jessica's office as she told him that he had to work with some associate he couldn’t remember the name of, then or now.

When she had readily agreed, he read between the lines that she had a long day and told her that a hired driver would come and pick her up from the office in Lower Manhattan to his office overlooking Central Park. She told him that she could be ready in ten minutes since she worked through lunch and Cameron Dennis had left hours ago, so it had been just her, Bertha, and a legal intern for the past hour.

The driver lets her out about 50 minutes later, and he moved from the glass-walled building to outside and met her on the sidewalk.

“Come on,” he says as he grabs her hand as soon as she’s shut the door to the car.

She hikes her tote on her shoulder and keeps pace with him as they walk rather slowly to the familiar coffee cart. 

“You know, usually when someone says come on to someone, they mean let’s go as fast as we can so we’re not late,” Donna points out.

“While true, you know that Carl always has a wait no matter what time it is,” Harvey points out.

“Yes, well he works a few blocks from three different law offices, and he’s like the one coffee cart that has pastries past ten in the morning,” Donna counters.

He can’t counter that argument, so he just hums in agreement.

She grins because she wins.

When they get there, the line isn't too long, but since this coffee guy also makes coffee an art, it's always a bit of a wait. And it's always worth the wait especially when you're trying to whittle down the day but also get some quality thinking time. And right now, time away was what he needed. What they both needed, really. 

This time last year he was lining up his first clients as a newly minted lawyer, and Donna was leaving Boston for New York City finally. And it was nearly this time two years ago when he saw her for the first time in the library, and he wonders where the hell the time has gone. He gets shaken out of his thoughts by her head meeting his arm as she leaned against them in their subtle form of public displays of affection.

“Where'd you just go?” She asked and smiled into her coat.

“Uh,” he began, “just thinking about the September milestones.”

“Your one-year anniversary of being a full-time, professional lawyer?” She teased.

“And our two,” he pointed out.

“Last time I checked, ours was the thirteenth of November,” she reminded him.

“But I went into the library in September and asked you for a book,” he told her.

She laughed because he did this last year, too, and wrapped her arms around his that she was leaning her head against as they continued to wait in line at the coffee stand a few blocks from Gordon Schmidt Van Dyke.

“No matter how many times you try, our anniversary is always going to be on November 13th,” she reminds him. 

“We’ll see about that,” he whispered under his breath. She heard it anyway but decided not to respond to it.

“Speaking of, did I tell you Jessica wanted to have dinner with me this month?” He asked as they stepped up to the window.

“Yeah, last month? I think?” She questions herself on when he did, but she knows he did.

They don’t even have to recite their order.

She slips the ten into Carl’s hand before Harvey can and dumps the change into the tip jar. Carl gives her wink, and they move back towards the law firm unconsciously with drinks in one hand.

Instead of going to his cubicle on the 50th floor, he takes her around security and past the elevators to the art gallery, and they sit on a bench.

They sat shoulder to shoulder, and she had him hold her coffee as she took her gloves off and shoved them in her coat pocket.

“How’s work?” She asked as she took her coffee back.

“Hardman is pitting Louis and I at every chance he gets,” Harvey shrugged his shoulders. “We have this huge merger with a shit ton of doc review and brief writing. Louis and I got stuck with writing the briefs and the bylaws.”

"Here I am, a legal assistant, and I've never done doc review," she laughs.

"Cameron probably makes the lesser attorneys do it," Harvey points out.

"Are you calling yourself lesser?" She points out as he pouts.

"You know what I mean, smart ass," he counters.

She takes a sip of her latte and hums. He's never actually shown this part of the building to her, and she's fascinated by it.

This installation has a lot of works featuring canoes. And she has no idea who completed them because she's too far away from the information card.

"Peter Doig," Harvey says without preamble, knowing what she's thinking.

"Sometimes I forget your mother is an amateur painter," she says quietly around the lid of her coffee cup.

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Some people find it impressive I know a lot about art."

He gets up and takes her hand, leading her to a piece around the corner.

There's not a canoe in sight in this particular painting. A cluster of tall red pines stands silhouetted against a vivid orange sky flecked with iridescent flakes of falling snow in the mountain landscape. The low horizon line made up of a range of snowcapped peaks locates observes at altitude, just below the tree line, surrounded by the great expanse of thin air which fills the top two-thirds of the composition. The stillness of the untamed mountain idyll is broken by the silhouetted form of a snowboarder, mid tail-grab, picked out against the dazzling sun in the upper centre of the composition.

She's transported back to their vacation to the Berkshires after he wined and dined a client that Jessica Pearson thought he'd be a perfect fit for. She had relished the fact she wouldn't have to pack the bug spray for this particular adventure because it wasn't summertime. They had watched the sunrise and the sunset for three days in the mountains, and it was reminiscent of the orange glow captured in the painting here.

She wonders how often he comes down here and fixates on the painting. The tension he carries lessening the longer he stares, and she can see it even now. Her fingers curl into his own as they stand in front of "Orange Sunshine" and she wonders how long it will be until they get another chance like that to vacation without a care in the world.

* * *

 

For all the work the legal assistants do for lawyers, watching their work turn into success (or, sometimes failure) is minimal. So, when Cameron Dennis offers Donna the opportunity to _witness greatness_ after she finishes a complicated case that's going to trial a few months from now, she accepts mostly to get out of the office.

She sits in the back row and suddenly knows why she's offered a chance to sit in on this particular case--the other side's lawyers are none other than Jessica Pearson and Harvey Specter.

Harvey's never actually done a case on his own for trial. He's been building up a client list. As a mentee to Jessica Pearson, he occasionally gets the chance to sit the second chair in her cases after he does most of the prep work. He complains that he didn't go to school to be an expensive paralegal and she laughs him out of her office.

The trial takes two weeks to complete. Donna doesn't have the opportunity to go to all the trial dates, but she sits in on the opening, a day of prosecution, a day of defense, and the closing. The difference in demeanour and approach was fascinating to Donna. Jessica Pearson didn't use feminine wiles or any of the clichés to distract from her client's alleged wrongdoing. Instead, she took careful notes of what Cameron Dennis argued and argued against them in a logical and easy to understand approach. She appealed to the broad range of educational backgrounds when appealing to the members of the jury.

She did witness greatness, and it wasn't in Cameron Dennis's favour. No. She had witnessed what Harvey had already seen: Jessica Pearson was a class-act bound for so much more than a senior partner at Gordon Schmidt Van Dyke.

\--

There were things all over, and his eye had involuntarily twitched at the chaotic sight before him as he followed her from the door to the kitchen.

"What are you making?" He asks as he drapes his jacket over the back of the chair at the island and then sits and watches as she pours baking beans into the pie pan that looks a lot like a chocolate flavoured something.

"Chocolate tart with a raspberry coulis," Donna says as she sticks the empty jar back where she took it from, opened the oven, and put the tart crust in before shutting it and returning to look at him.

She had changed from her work getup as she was in a long sleeve henley and sweatpants with her hair done in a messy bun. There was an apron over her outfit that had a dusting of flour but was otherwise free of the mess that the counter seemed to be.

"Who is that for?" He asked.

He liked strawberries, lemons, and light desserts. Donna had a range depending on what it was, but her top preferences were always cheesecakes and ice creams. He only knew one person who liked chocolate and raspberry: Jessica Pearson.

She tilted her head with a knowing look, and he held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm just going to change and then clean this up," he gestured to the chaos.

"It's what I keep you around for," she shrugs.

He gets up from the stool and shakes his head.

"I think the dryer is done," she points out.

He takes his suit jacket back and stops at the washer and dryer closet to pull out the laundry and take care of it before coming back to the kitchen.

When he came back, she was making the chocolate for the filling on the stove.

"You make dinner yet?" He asks as he turns on the faucet.

"Make is a really strong word," she laughs. "I ordered an extra just in case you were coming over."

"How'd you know I was coming over?" He asked as he started on the utensils already in the sink.

"Trial was over," Donna shrugged.

The timer beeped, and she moved the chocolate filling she had been stirring to the counter before removing the tart from the oven and placing it on a cooling rack. She brought the bean container back and lifted the parchment paper and beans carefully from the tart pan and emptied the beans into the container.

She brushed an egg wash over the base of the tart and stuck it in the oven for another five minutes.

The tart came out, the filling poured, and the filled tart went back into the oven for another 12 minutes. She set the timer and removed her apron. She then moved from the kitchen to the living room and flopped down on the couch with a sigh.

He followed a few minutes later with the takeout tin of cheese ravioli and sat on the middle cushion.

Donna sat sideways, her feet tucked under his thighs, her elbow resting on the back of the couch, and her head resting on her propped arm, looking at him with a small smile.

"What?" He asked through chewing his ravioli he'd stuck in his mouth.

"You look different in the courtroom," she shrugs.

"Well, I am wearing sweats now," he points out.

Her toes dig into his thigh, and she laughs.

"Idiot," she shakes her head.

"What do you mean different?" He asks after a few moments of quiet.

Before she answers, the timer beeps, and she moves to get up and take the tart out of the oven.

She stays there and makes the raspberry coulis and somewhere in between, Harvey finishes his dinner and stands behind her, an arm wrapping around her waist and leans in close.

"104C, right?" He asks.

"Mhm," she agrees, and she loops the spatula around the pan to dissolve everything and boil it to just the right temperature. "You're learning."

"Not enough to make a tart on my own," he reminds her.

She chuckles and continues her task.

"What did you mean?" He asks again.

She stirs and carefully watches the temperature slowly rise.

"Its hard to put into words," she shrugged a shoulder because it was difficult to put into words what she saw when she watched Harvey watching Jessica. He was serious, but there was one of his little smirks when he knew he was being a smart ass and was about to pull one over on you. Despite playing poker, he didn't have much of a poker face in the courtroom and she wondered if he knew he'd need to work on that since Cameron Dennis preferred to play the man rather than the facts and Harvey's inexperience was going to show if he wasn't careful.

"You just looked different," she shrugged finally. "Like a real lawyer."

He chuckled and pressed his lips to her temple.

"Voyager is almost on," he points out.

"I'll be done in like ten minutes," she guestimates because she'll either stick the pan in the sink with water or finish up the last of the dishes depending what time it is as she transfers the coulis to a bowl to chill before putting on the tart.

He walked back into the living room and pulled the throw from the back of the couch over him since she'd most likely sneak over and lean into him for warmth.

\--

He arrived to work at 7:30 the next morning because that's what time Jessica got in and there was no way he was going to be seen carrying a chocolate tart to a senior partner's office even if the said partner was his mentor.

"Donna made you this for your win," he points out as he drops it onto her desk.

Jessica takes a look at it and then back at him.

"How does she know I like this?" Jessica asks.

"Don't ask me," Harvey points out. "Donna just knows things."

"Knows things? Like a psychic?" Jessica chuckles.

"More like she anticipates what you need, before you need it, without you having to say it. When we were up at her house for Easter, her dad said that she has been doing it since she was like 13 years old," Harvey mentions. "He always asked her how she knew but she'd never answer other than she just knew."

Jessica tilts her head, still a little skeptical but willing to take Harvey's word for it.

"Go thank her for the tart and try it out," Harvey says.

"And if its a case of her not knowing?" Jessica asks.

"I'll do your doc review and billings for a month," Harvey wagers.

Jessica knows how much he hates both of those things so she takes his hand in hers and shakes.

"And if you win?" She asks.

"I want a piece of the tart," he says simply.

She watches him walk out of her office and down to the associates' bullpen. He's early enough he can prank Louis without being caught by another associate.

\--

Jessica takes Harvey up on his bet two days later when she's in Lower Manhattan after meeting with a client. She has a bribe of coffee in her hands, hoping Donna has a few minutes to spare now that it's towards the end of the day.

She taps on the doorframe and the redhead looks up like Jessica is a welcome surprise.

"Come in," she motions.

"I come with bribes," Jessica says as she closes the door and then sits in a visitor's chair and hands Donna one of the cups.

"As long as it's under $50.00, I will take it," Donna quips.

They chat about general topics, including the delicious tart that Jessica's been enjoying for breakfast and dinner the past two days, when Donna leans back in her chair.

"So, what did you need my help on?" Donna says as she tilts her head.

Jessica masks her surprise a little better than Harvey but Donna still catches it.

"I want to give Harvey a chance at expanding his skills," Jessica said as she ran her fingers around the rim of her coffee cup.

Donna tilts her head, curious as to where this is headed.

"He's damn good at engaging clients, but he hasn't tried his hand at litigation," Jessica follows up.

"If I've learned anything here, its Cameron Dennis is going to wallop Harvey when he gets in the room with him," Donna points out.

Jessica's brow raises and wordlessly tells her to continue.

"When I was watching your defense, I was watching him," Donna began. "Before you'd drop something, he'd get this tiny little smirk. You know, the one where he's being a smug asshole and knows it?"

Jessica had seen it frequently during Harvey's tenure in law school.

"Cameron plays the man rather than the facts. And he's an observant asshole," Donna points out and finishes with a sip of her coffee, hiding the knowing smile, watching Jessica process. "He still hasn't figured you out since you don't have many clients overtly skirting the law. But with time he'll notice the pattern you make of making the case in layman's terms."

"What would you suggest?" Jessica asks.

Donna shrugs.

"I gave him the pep talk once before to figure out what the hell kind of lawyer he wanted to be," Donna shrugs. "I'm sure my dad also had a pep talk that I can translate to this situation."

Jessica laughs, and Donna bites her lip.

"Although, I feel like he'd see it as collusion," Donna reminds the woman in front of her. Harvey's a stickler for rules, and it's no surprise that he doesn't come over when one of her cases she's worked on comes across to Gordon Schmidt Van Dyke or, like the latest, where she's watching from the prosecution sidelines even though it wasn't her case.

Jessica nods her head and sighs.

"Well, it's my problem, not yours," Jessica says as she stands. "Will we see you at the black and white gala?"

"Is this a thing Harvey was supposed to mention?" Donna wonders.

"Of course that kid can't remember anything," Jessica sighs. "Maybe I should just loop you in on his calendar."

Donna laughs, and Jessica lets her know the date is at least two months out, so plenty of time to look for a dress.

* * *

 

After he had gotten home from Jessica taking him to dinner to celebrate his one year of being a lawyer, he found a surprise on his couch. Tossing his keys in the decorative bowl by the front door, he toed off his shoes and moved them over next to her flats. He smiled to himself as he took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack as she looked over the back of the couch to greet him wordlessly. Mere seconds later she turned back to whatever she was doing on the other side of his couch.

She had clearly been here a while, he noticed as he rounded the corner of his living room. She was dressed in her sleep pants and one of his shirts. He noticed she also raided his sock drawer. He worked fifteen hour days, so nighttime in his window-heavy apartment in New York City was always a little chillier than her own. She hummed her hello over the spoon in her mouth, and he undid his suit jacket buttons to sit.

He took in her surroundings as a documentary flashed through following a cheetah, following a heard of some animal, on the television in front of her. She had a sip or two left in her glass on the table and a bowl of Cheerios in her hands. He sat down and sighed, leaning back against the couch.

“Did you bring the Cheerios for dinner?” He asked as he turned his head toward her.

She shook her head as she finished chewing.

“I bought the wine because you buy shit wine without me,” she said as she pointed her foot at the wine bottle label. “We picked out the Cheerios together like two store trips ago.”

“Isn't there a better kind?” Harvey asked. “I mean they're so plain.”

“You can buy the Honey Nut Cheerios if you want but those aren’t as good. Plus, the plain ones force you to drink more water since you like to eat them right out of the box,” she laughs as she spoons another mouthful of milk and cereal.

“You're a little wine drunk,” he says as he reaches for the bottle and pours a glassful into her own. He takes it in his hand and tips it back. It's not chilled like he assumes it once was but drinks it anyway. She does have a better eye for alcohol--especially in regards to wine.

“You know that was all backwash that I had left,” she said. “Now its mixed with what you just poured.”

“Mmh,” Harvey hummed. “Tastes like Cheerios.”

She giggled and finished off what remained in the bowl as he sipped the wine. She leaned forward to put the bowl on the TV Guide and then leaned against him when she leaned back to make herself comfortable. She took the glass from him and took her own sip.

“How was dinner with Jessica?” She asks as she plays with the glass stem as she sets the base on her leg.

“It was fine,” he shrugged. “Have you ever been to Iago’s?”

“I can’t say that I have,” she said as she shook her head.

“She wants me to get trial experience,” he tells her. “I've built up enough clients to make a name for myself but I've only done mock trials or sat the second chair, and she doesn't think I'm ready if any of my clients get sued.”

His fingers weave into her hair and play with the strands.

At this point, though slightly tipsy, she knows the shoe is about to drop.

“She wants me to go work under Cameron Dennis,” he finally says. “Apparently she had already met with him this week, and it's a done deal. Cameron assigned you to be my assistant.”

She looked up at him with a frown.

“Isn't that nepotism?” She wondered.

“I asked the same thing,” he said honestly. “He told her that we technically keep separate apartments and as long as we keep it out of the office, he doesn't give a shit.”

Donna hummed, totally believing Cameron Dennis would mutter those words, and polished off what remained in the glass.

“Speaking of separate apartments, what are you doing here at...a quarter to eleven?” He asks as he looks at the clock.

“You've been working 60 hour weeks for the past three months,” she points out. “I’ve seen you a total of six times not counting the days I saw you in the courtroom. Tomorrow is Saturday, and I think you've earned the right to have a day off.”

The unspoken part was that she just wanted to spend some time with him.

He took the wine glass from her hand and polished it off. He sighed aloud and patted her on the head as he untangled his fingers with a soft smile.

“Come on, I'm exhausted,” he says quietly.

She gets up, and he follows. She takes her bowl and the wine glass, and he takes the wine, and they move to the kitchen. She washes her dishes and puts them in the dishwasher as he puts the rubber stopper into the wine bottle to save the wine… probably for tomorrow evening’s dinner.

“How did Louis take it?” She wondered as they made their way to the bedroom.

He stopped in his tracks and pressed her back to the wall of the hallway.

“He was sad and mad, from what Jessica said. I’m guessing after Jessica told him, he made a countdown calendar,” he shrugged. “And, never mutter his name in the bedroom.”

“That’s why I said it in the hallway,” she laughed and slipped out of his hold.

She crawled into his bed and sighed as she watched him go through his evening routine. He’s just so much neater than her, she noticed. There were no clothes on the floor or towels hanging up on the door to dry. She hid a smile in her pillow as he finished up his routine with dabbing lotion on his hands as he sat up in his bed.

“How long do you think we are going to work together?” She wondered.

“At the DA’s office?” He asked.

“Did Jessica give you a timeline?” She asked.

“No,” Harvey told her as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. “She just said that I needed trial experience.”

She hummed and tucked her arms between them. She used the excuse that it was cold in his bedroom and he refused to buy the flannel sheets so he’d have to suffer the consequences. He had told her that she had a strange way of defining consequences and when his fingers moved over her shoulder, she sighed.

He stayed up long past he heard her breathing even out, indicating she was asleep.

He would see her work first hand, for the first time. It was terrifying and exciting all the same. As much as he wanted her to work with him at Gordon Schmidt Van Dyke, he wasn’t sure he was really quite ready for that. Despite her not having a law degree, she was whip-smart, and could out lawyer him any day of the week. He was nervous—mostly for not holding a candle to her. He knows nothing about criminal cases, and he has fifteen corporate clients, but none of them had gone to trial yet; settling was good enough for now, but Jessica had enough foresight to remind herself that he’d need it. He had a feeling he’d be learning more from Donna Paulsen than he ever would from Cameron Dennis.

\--

Come Monday he woke up first. He made breakfast while she showered and dressed for the workday with the few outfits she keeps here just in case she doesn’t feel like going home. It wasn’t an overly complicated meal—eggs, hashbrowns, and toast. As he finished flipping the hashbrowns over, he heard the blow dryer turn on. He sipped at his coffee and turned his back to the stove to read the newspaper that he picked up earlier and set on the counter.

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat on the stool on the other side of the counter. He cracked the eggs and scrambled them, adding some cheese as he waited for them to heat up and save some of the remaining cheese for her hashbrowns and the top of her eggs.

After he plated the meal, he moved to the cupboard to get her syrup and the fridge for the boysenberry and raspberry jams. As he refilled the coffees, he watched as she drizzled syrup onto her hashbrowns that were already covered with a layer of shredded cheese.

“That’s disgusting,” he says as he rounds the counter and sits next to her. “I’ve watched this for two years, and it's still gross every time you do it.”

“You eat tomatoes, and those are ten times as worse than any of my quirks,” she points her fork at him.

“Quirks? I think they’re bad habits,” he points out.

“And having both jams on a piece of toast isn’t weird?” she points out. Her eyebrow rose in a challenge for a comeback.

Instead of a witty comeback, put his fork down and took a large bite of his toast.

“You do realise I won, right?” She pointed out. “No witty comeback so, I win.”

He pouted, and she laughed, bumping his shoulder before she focused on her meal since they didn’t have too long before they had to go to work.

He hopped in the shower while she did the dishes. She sits on the couch with her last cup of coffee for the day as she waits for him to finish his routine. It's about a half hour later when he finally makes his way out.

“Hey,” she says as she stands up from the couch and makes her way over to him as he puts on his wingtips by the door. “Look at me.”

He does, and she bites her lip and wordlessly tells him to stand still. She does his tie. It was a little skewed which was the only outward sign of his nervousness. She pats his chest after tucking it into his vest and make sure he looks well put together.

“Just have faith in yourself,” she says with a small but sincere smile. “You’ll have a great first day.”

He cups her cheek and kisses her softly. It's slow, and her hands move to grip his waist as she leans in.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

“For what?” She quips.

“Don’t push it,” he sighs and lets his hands drop. “Now get your coat on and let’s go in.”

As she was putting on her coat, she stared at him. He questioned her with a slight widening of his eyes in wonder, and she shook her head.

“We really need to get your haircut,” she said as she looked at his slightly longer hair. Although it was perfectly acceptable for law school, he had been a professional lawyer for a year, and she was surprised Jessica hadn’t mentioned it before.

\--

The District Attorney’s office was dated, much like everything related to public services. The oak was stained dark in an effort to move from the 90’s to the early 00’s, and Harvey silently wondered what Jessica had gotten him into. They split up as they walk into the office. She had the weekly Monday meeting with the legal assistants while he had paperwork and a meeting with Cameron Dennis.

Cameron Dennis doesn't really do or say much during the meeting. In fact, he tries to make it as short as possible. He ends the meeting by showing Harvey where his new digs are. They're not far from Cameron's own office. In fact, its no more than 50 feet away on the other side of the open area of desks.

“This will be your office from now on,” he tells him casually as he opens the door.

Harvey's been there once, but he'd also know by the small, potted cactus that's made its way from Boston to New York City that it's her office. 

“Figured you and Red would be sharing it anyway so why not just use the office I gave her when she was my secretary. Officially, she'll have that desk right outside the door where some blonde used to be,” Cameron slaps his shoulder and tells him he can have the day to settle in.

Harvey sat in the chair and sighed, looking around the office. The office is like the rest of the building in that its old but nothing a can of paint can't fix. Or, at least that's what the public servants do for updating because the oak still permeates here. He spends most of the time waiting for the computer to turn on and spent his time looking at Donna's little cactus and poking his finger purposefully on the tiny spines. 

When the computer was finally turned on, it was locked, and he realised he didn't have a login yet so there wasn't much he could do. So, he looked around the office. Like him, she didn't have many personal items--her work and personal life were separate. As soon as he finished looking around, he decided he might as well read the policies of the DA's office and maybe he'd eventually get to the paperwork.

\--

Cameron Dennis flagged her down as soon as she made her way into the office. He heard her name through the glass doors, and he winced. 

A few minutes later, she tapped on the glass of the door and pulled it open before he gave permission, but he honestly didn’t give a shit. He wasn’t doing anything but doodling on one of her notepads. 

"Had Cameron warned me, I would have cleared all this up and put it on my new desk," she quips as she made her way in and sat down in the visitor’s chair. 

"They hired three new prosecutors so all the secretaries get a desk and the lawyer will get the office," Donna notes. Unlike the other two secretaries being affected, the other two prosecutors were starting in two weeks.

"I'm sorry," Harvey says honestly. Because he doesn't know what else to say.

"I am a professional," she points out as she takes the folder from his desk that Cameron had given him full of the paperwork he needs to fill out to be an official public servant for however long he's here for. "Your writing is chicken shit and HR is going to send me a new copy to have you fill out again."

"I need to fill out some of them," he points out. "I think."

"If you don't think I know every little thing, you're sorely mistaken," Donna reminds him.

"You know my social security number?" He asks, a little terrified.

"And your bank account," she nods. "I was going to steal your identity this weekend but since you're now a public servant, I think I'll wait until you get back into the corporate world."

She steals a blue pen from her pen holder at the head of the desk and leaves for her new, smaller desk just outside his office.

He sighs and leans back against the chair, wondering what the hell he's really supposed to do all day.

An hour later, when all his forms are filled out, she taps on the office door and brings the inter-office mailer up to his line of sight.

"You want a tour before I have to leave for the training?" Donna asks as she tilts her head. "Since you have nothing to do?"

Harvey shrugged but stood up and left his desktop on since it took forever for it to turn on in the first place.

Donna didn't spend her time introducing him beyond Bertha in the office. He had kind of met them all before a few times already. Not that he remembered any of them besides maybe Bertha's. She knew he tended to have a one-track mind and liked to take care of cases himself. Plus, he now had her and he thinks that's really all he needs--their team of two.

* * *

She opens the door with a little carton of Ben and Jerry’s Chunky Monkey, and the phone between her shoulder and her cheek and he makes his way inside. He hangs his coat on the coat rack, puts the takeout bag on the kitchen counter, and moves to get the plates from her cabinet. He hears her tell whoever is on the line that he's here and they have plans, so she needed to go now. This, of course, delayed the goodbye but he hung up eventually.

She turned on him and gave him a half-hearted smile.

“Hey,” she greeted.

“Who was that on the phone?” Harvey asked as he dished out the take-out onto the plates. He gave her an extra two spider rolls.

“Louis,” she said as she walked over to the phone holder. “He wanted to go to the ballet with Jessica and me next month.”

“I’m sorry,” he laughs as he takes the ice cream from her hands and puts it back in the freezer.

“You’re only bribing me with sushi because you know I’ve had a bad day,” she says as she points the phone at him.

“Are you going to deny it?” He asked as he pulled out the Sapporo from the bottom of the takeout bag.

She sighed and took her plate and moved to sit on the couch. She sat lengthwise with her back on the arm while he sat on the last cushion. He undid his shoes and toed them off to stretch his legs onto the coffee table, and she dug her feet under his thighs.

“How was your first day?” She asked as she took a piece of her salmon roll with her hands.

He looked at her like she was a barbarian whenever she did this—mostly at their places—and she never changed.

He talked about his day and the oddities of Cameron Dennis he had suspected whenever she had spoken about the man.

“Does he actually do any work?” He wondered through a mouthful of a caterpillar roll.

“You mean you haven’t received the _never go to court_ , bullshit?” She laughed.

He shook his head.

“Just wait for it,” she sighs. 

He chuckled, but with her pointed look, he knew she was serious that his new boss was coming with the motto in hand as Harvey settled into a routine at the DA’s office.

\--

A few hours later with sushi devoured and the beer drank, she gravitated towards the Chunky Monkey again as she finally opened up about her day. After all, the walls here don't have ears.

“I mean I'm glad that I'm no longer his favourite,” she shrugs as she forces her spoon into the ice cream. “But it's weird to see you in my office. Rather, it's a dick move just to give you my office, and then he tells me I now have a desk and you get my office.”

“He told me that we'd probably share the office anyway,” he said as he remembered. “At first he didn't tell me whose office it was. I only knew it was yours from the cactus.”

She sighs.

“I noticed you took him to your desk before the end of the day,” he told her. 

“Well, he is mine,” she pointed out. 

“What are you always telling me?” He asked with some sass in his tone. “What's mine is yours.”

“Last time I checked, you're not my husband. Isn't that what your line usually is?” She answered back with the same sass. 

“Well, wife, but yes,” he notes.

She slaps his arm, hard, but laughs. 

“Idiot.”

He takes the ice cream from her hands and steals the spoon she's currently tapping on her lips. 

“Sharing is caring,” he points out as she moves to protest.

She looks at him with a pointed look, and he hands the ice cream and spoon back. 

“You staying over?” She wonders. 

“A client needs something in the morning at my other job,” he says as he shakes his head. "Apparently I can only act as a consultant to my own clients. So, I have to trust Jessica to take care of my clients for however long I'm at the DA's office."

“Good,” she says. “Because I didn't do any wash this weekend and so you have no suits or shirts here that are ready to wear.”

“Nice,” he tells her with a hint of sarcasm.

“I was busy this weekend,” she points out. 

“Oh, yeah?” He asks. “And what were you doing that was so important you couldn't wash my suits?”

She takes a spoonful of ice cream and taps her lips again, pretending to think about his question. 

“Well, you, for one,” she deadpans. 

This time it's him that knocks her over as she laughs and calls him a shithead for almost making her spill the ice cream all over her couch. 

He takes the ice cream from her hands and puts the spoon in the container and sets it all on the table. He traps her beneath him. She oofs, and he manoeuvres them so he leans against the back and she faces him and is precariously teetering on the edge with his arms really being the only anchor to let her lean back a bit to see his face. 

She appreciates the silence and his being there for her without the need for conversation. He tends to steer away from emotions but is keenly aware of them and especially her own.

It was approaching midnight when he finally sat up and then stood up from her couch. He made a mental note to bring over more suits, shirts, and ties the next time he came over here.

She still looked a little upset so he cupped her face and squished her cheeks together to form fish lips and she struggled to stay upset for a minute. 

“Stop,” she said as she sighed, knowing he was trying to bring her out of her funk. She wasn't upset at him, and he knew it. 

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her own, and she relished the closeness. 

“I'll pick you up tomorrow,” he told her.

“You owe me a danish pastry,” she points out.

“Since when?” He wonders.

“Since you took my office,” she laughs at his pout. “A ride and a danish pastry tomorrow and we’re even.”

He stops to think about it for a moment and then nods.

“See you in the morning,” he says quietly.

She closes her eyes as she feels his lips against her own again and then he quietly walks to her door.

She wasn't sure what to think. She had thought that maybe the training would take her mind off the weird transition but it didn't. She knows she needs the night to fully process it and it was good he came over but understands her need for space tonight. As she gets up from the couch to lock up and clean up for bed, she thinks Jessica Pearson sent him over for a reason and she'd make damn sure he'd be the best litigator the woman had ever seen.


End file.
